


Getaway

by Darkprism



Series: Monoshizukanohi [22]
Category: Bleach
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Anal, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Fetish, Fluff, Humor, Kink, M/M, Oral, Rimming, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkprism/pseuds/Darkprism
Summary: After a blind date gone horribly wrong, Shuuhei hits up the bar, Glow, for a much needed drink. He runs into his old friend, Kisuke, and discovers he doesn't know his long-time drinking companion quite as well as he thought. When Kisuke offers a weekend of fun, games, and kink at his friend Kuchiki's hunting lodge, Shuuhei decides to go along for one hell of a ride.Story takes place in Monoshizukanohi, and is a continuation of the story, CLOSET GAMES (also on A03).Story written as heavily edited RP with Liralen Li, who played Kisuke. I played Shuuhei.Cheers!





	1. Chapter 1

"Asshole, Renji," Hisagi Shuuhei growled as he yanked open the door into the bar, Glow, and shrugged his shoulders higher as noise rushed to fill his ears and the scents of humanity and food filled his nose. He easily fit into this crowd with his black button-down shirt tucked into dark slacks with gray stripes and black dress shoes. The sleeves of the dress shirt were now rumpled and rolled up over forearms, showing off a timeline of tattoo ink: the old razor wire and the newer coiled snake.

"C'mon...he couldn't have been that bad..." Renji quibbled.

"Trust me. He was." Shuuhei nodded at a blue-haired hostess in Lolita garb and headed straight for the bar. The clack of pool tables combined with the roaring laughter of a group of co-eds from Monoshizukanohi University, and Shuuhei felt a pang, missing his usual Friday night of drinking, playing guitar, and passing out.

In the phone against his ear, Renji babbled excuses, laments, and inventive invective. Shuuhei rolled his eyes.

"You need laid, my friend," Renji proclaimed as Shuuhei reached the bar. Anger boiled quick and hot through Shuuhei's veins, and he replied before he got a handle on volume:

"Fuck you and your ideas of what I need."

The phone slid shut with a decisive click, and Shuuhei scowled. He loved Renji. Really.

Shuuhei repeated that to himself a few times just to make sure he remembered.

"After what I've just been through, I'd take that offer. How was your night?"

Turning to the sound of the voice, Shuuhei frowned. "I'm...I'm sorry?" he asked the tall blond in the dark gray suit and shimmering blue tie; he looked like he'd gotten entirely lost on his way to a corporate banquet. Or possibly his private jet. Or something equally--

Shuuhei blinked. Did a double take. Looked hard at the smoothed hair, the laugh lines around gray eyes, the unusually clean-shaven chin, and memory recalled the familiar voice drunkenly singing along with the rest of the gang in their usual haunt, Deathtoll, after too many rounds of tequila.

"Kis... _Kisuke_?" Shuuhei squawked.

"At your service, Hisagi." Kisuke said with a smile and another gulp of his beer, the knuckles of his hand rubbing a little pensively against his now smooth jaw line. "Spic and span and nearly melancholy about having gone to such lengths for such terrible results. What brings you out to such refined environs on a Friday night?"

Glad to see a familiar face after such a bad trip of a date, Shuuhei gave Kisuke a wry look. "Escape, mostly," he replied, lips quirking as he stared for probably too long and too hard at Kisuke, but he...he'd _shaved_ for Chrissakes, and that suit fit him far, far better than his usual loose garb. Shuuhei yanked his eyes away from his somewhat elusive companion who was always up for a good battle of wits over several dozen beers but played his cards close to his chest.

"Can I get you something, good sir?" the gray-haired bartender asked Shuuhei.

"Jack and Coke," Shuuhei answered.

"You got it," the man said with a wide smile and one dimple.

Now, why couldn't I have gotten set up with someone like _him_ , Shuuhei bemoaned to himself.

"Escape from what, pray tell?" Kisuke pulled out the bar stool next to him and proffered it to Shuuhei. "You don't seem the type to run away."

"I think it's mostly just me trying to outrun short-term memory," Shuuhei groused as he situated himself on the stool, startling when a drink appeared next to his hand as though by magic. "Just a bad date. Renji's idea." Shuuhei rolled his eyes, tipping his glass and drinking deeply.

"Friends do get intriguing ideas that, I must say, can end up very badly. What did he set you up with?" Kisuke gave a small smile as he took another sip of his beer.

"You heard of Grimmjow? MMA? Crazy hair? Bad attitude?"

"Mm...yes. I have. Middleweight fighter, upcoming fish in the local pond, so far as I know. Seems promising mostly due to an extremely aggressive attitude. His hair...is it actually blue?" Kisuke asked, watching Shuuhei now instead of his drink or the bartender.

"Currently blue and purple," Shuuhei confirmed. "Though didn't exactly check to see if it was _au natural_. But that 'extremely aggressive attitude?' That's definitely for real." He chuckled.

"Oh my. That sounds...irritating in a date," Kisuke said with a laugh. "Does he talk as much as he does in the ring?"

"Would you believe he does?" Shuuhei asked with mock astonishment. "At volume, even. He's charming for an asshole, I suppose." Shuuhei sighed and shook himself. "And I'm bitching. So." Shuuhei turned on the stool and leaned against the bar, supporting his head with one fist. "You're looking dapper this evening. What's the occasion?"

"Mmm...a social gathering that my dear Yoruichi and Tessai insisted that I go to, and Miss Yoruichi insisted on appropriate clothing and what she called proper hygiene, though I don't think I offend on any basis." Kisuke said with mild distaste.

"Certainly not," Shuuhei managed with all seriousness. "Though it's nice to see all of your face at one time without its usual charming layer of fur."

"Scruff. It's scruff. Charming, roguish, _cute_ scruff. Not _fur_." Kisuke smiled a smile that crinkled the corner of his eyes.

"I sit, schooled and corrected," Shuuhei quipped, absolutely not thinking anything on the subject of cute and Kisuke or how they obviously went together in the same sentence.

"Social gathering?" Shuuhei inquired.

"Yes." Kisuke looked tempted to leave it at that, but then shrugged. "Well...to put it more bluntly, I was set up in a blind date as well, at Leaf. So I dressed for the occasion and was bored out of my skull by a hospital administrator who was so crisp, cruel, and cold as to make an iceberg look cuddly."

"Sounds like a shitty way to spend an evening," Shuuhei surmised, sipping at his drink and getting entirely lost for a second at the way Kisuke's hair folded neatly behind one ear. He mentally kicked himself.

"Quite. I was listening to your conversation simply so that I might have the munitions by which to beard my own lions when I got home. Though I'll admit that now the evening has become rather more rewarding." Kisuke played with his napkin, long slender fingers folding the soft cloth with unhurried intent. "Was there any particular reason Abarai felt you needed a date?"

Shuuhei took a second before he answered, trying to decipher Kisuke Code. He got as far as bearding lions and just couldn't wrap his brain around anything else.

With another sharp reminder to himself that Kisuke was one of the few straight people left in the City, and it didn't really do any good to think about him at home, out of the suit, and doing anything at all, Shuuhei shook his head once and replied, "He's happy. And he likes to share. Everything. So, he's..." Shuuhei sighed and chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "It's endearing, for Renji, anyway."

Kisuke's gray eyes followed Shuuhei's hand and he bit his lower lip before leaning back in his bar stool. "Happy people do so want everyone around them to be happy as well. Yoruichi is very much like that. I guess that's why she tried to fix me up with Ishida Ryuuken. Rich, smart, and capable of restraining raving lunatics with a single command. Perhaps she thought he'd be appropriate."

"Restraining…Jesus that's kinda...she...wait, what?" Shuuhei said. Eloquently.

Kisuke smiled a near-wistful smile at Shuuhei. "Yes, Yoruichi set me up on a blind date with Uryuu's father."

"Uryuu's...father," Shuuhei repeated slowly. Information quickly assimilated and Shuuhei became reacquainted with the age-old problem of square pegs and round holes. Had Kisuke ever actually _said_ he was straight? Or was that something Ichigo and Renji just assumed? Granted, Kisuke did seem content to watch when Renji tried to pin one or more of them down in a drunken display of aggression, usually just to piss Ichigo off, but Shuuhei always assumed Kisuke was being a good sport.

But more importantly, why in the hell was the idea of Kisuke playing for Shuuhei's team inspiring such tantalizing and utterly distracting heat down south?

_Shit…say something…anything…_

"I...I had no...idea...that Uryuu's father was, er, dating," Shuuhei said, voice only slightly rougher than normal.

"I wasn't privy to that fact, either, until I showed up at the Leaf, gave the name 'Flynn' to the maître de and there he was, silver-haired and frowning over steel-rimmed glasses." Kisuke sighed. "A pretty sight, to be sure, but not a nut that I wish to crack."

Struggling for his usual decorum when his mind kept flashing OH MY GOD KISUKE'S GAY?!?!?! in red neon, Shuuhei nodded sympathetically. "The way Uryuu speaks of him, he's a...well. Not a nut I'd wish on anyone. Particularly not on a blind date."

"He was...boring, actually. Kept wanting to talk about work, or the latest medical miracle, how to manage hundreds of employees or..." Kisuke waved one hand. "Whatever...nothing like our fascinating conversations at Deathtoll, even with Renji taken, he and Byakuya have an astonishing range given their exclusivity, now."

"That they do," Shuuhei wholeheartedly agreed and happy for the change in subject matter. He finished his drink and thought about another. He might need it. "Get to hear some of the rather intimate details when Renji goes off on a weekend stint tied to Byakuya's headboard and needs somebody to look after Howl." Shuuhei chuckled. "Payment in kind and all that…" He sucked an ice cube out of the glass and swirled it into one cheek.

Kisuke laughed and then tilted his head. "Would you wish for weekends like that?"

Shuuhei bit the ice cube in two. Maybe...maybe he should skip the Coke in the next drink. He swallowed and looked at Kisuke, appraisingly. The blond's expression gave absolutely nothing away, and Shuuhei couldn't tell if this was theoretical or something else.

Nah, couldn't be, Shuuhei thought. Kisuke'd never shown a second's interest in…or…well, okay, _had_ he? Shuuhei realized with a start that he just didn't bloody know.

Another drink. Definitely.

"Well…wouldn't anyone?" Shuuhei replied slowly and evenly. "Weekend with a hot, responsive partner there to help you fulfill fantasies?" Shuuhei smiled, a tilt of the corners of his mouth. "I've had worse."

"As have we all," Kisuke smiled, eyes hooding for a moment, as he looked at his near-empty beer. He beckoned to the very attentive barkeeper and smiled, "May I please have a bottled Guinness?"

"Of course you may," the bartender said immediately, and Shuuhei frowned, trying to keep up with all the new information flowing around him like class five rapids and not noticing the bartender had been so close. The man ambled off, presumably in the direction of bottled beer.

Kisuke tilted his head again, giving his full attention to Shuuhei. "Well, would you like to go then? Kuchiki and I might reach a sort of understanding, if you wished to visit his country estate with me. I understand he has more than just the master bedroom equipped with sturdy supports. It would certainly improve this weekend."

"Go. With you. To Byakuya's. Country estate. Where there are. Supports?" Shuuhei repeated, the mental images assaulting logic and reason with large, blunt objects.

"Probably a chest or two of toys as well, knowing the way Byakuya thinks," Kisuke said with a sigh and a challenging look at Shuuhei. "And if you don't mind too much, I'd appreciate it if you decided before the barkeeper comes back."

Shuuhei blinked. "I'm...sorry? I'm still stuck back on you being..." He frowned; sighed. Images of the god-awful date and yelling at Renji filled his brain. He couldn't believe his best friend thought that blue-haired asshole would actually be a match. It was preposterous.

Almost as insane as finding a well-groomed and suddenly gay Kisuke at a bar in the Fashion District, and getting offered a weekend of who the fuck knew. He knew the stories about Byakuya: the man was a freak among freaks in all the fun ways. Shuuhei's eyes got a little wider as he thought about Kisuke in those same terms.

_Goddamn…it really is all the quiet ones…_

Shuuhei shifted on the stool, thinking fast. Kisuke was a friend: Shuuhei liked and trusted him. Had definitely thought about him naked. Maybe naked and moaning once or twice for good masturbation measure, but the whole night was so damned absurd that obviously he was dreaming and logic dictated that Shuuhei do the wise, appropriate thing, here…

"Oh fuck why not?" Shuuhei said in a rush.

"Good. I like decisive men," Kisuke said with a smile. "I'll just need a minute to take care of my stout, the check for both of us, a few phone calls, and are you parked where you can leave your transportation?"

"Er, y-yeah," Shuuhei said. Things were moving at roughly six times light speed, here, and Shuuhei struggled to keep up. Unlike him, really, but apparently Kisuke was unexpectedly talented in knocking the wind out of one's lungs.

"Good then." Kisuke turned his back on Shuuhei and made a phone call where the key words seemed to be 'hunting lodge' and 'yes, I'll have that to you tonight' and 'thank you, very much for your consideration, sir'. Kisuke then took the phone from his ear to give Shuuhei a smile and the bartender a nod as he came back with his drink, and then there was another conversation that summed up as 'pick up in ten minutes at Glow'.

"Quick shot for the road?" the bartender asked, and Shuuhei looked at him, noticing his eyes didn't match -- one was brown, the other blue.

"I'm good, thanks," Shuuhei replied.

"Wit over liquid courage, hm?" the bartender asked.

Shuuhei's eyebrows went up and down in acknowledgement, and, chuckling, the bartender moved away with a purposeful stride. Shuuhei turned to watch Kisuke finish up his phone calls and picked up his glass, drinking down the dark brew as if it were mother's milk. He grinned a quick flash of a grin at the bartender when he wandered back with the bill, and laid cash on the folder. When the man left with the money, Kisuke said briskly, "Would you like to come with me to get a few things for the weekend in the shops here? Would be quicker than going all the way home, and might be fun to splurge a little, if you wish. My treat?"

Shuuhei laughed, feeling a little like a misplaced extra in a kinkier version of _Indecent Proposal_. "Treat," he said. "Right. Well, it would be faster...and you're probably dying to get out of that suit." Shuuhei lowered his voice for Kisuke's ears. "Though you make it look damned good."

Kisuke struck a preening pose for just a moment before making a face and laughing. "Yes, I guess it is obvious that I would rather be in my flip flops, hat, and Hawaiian shirt, though I can't imagine James offering such atrocities. Though I'm fairly certain that any shop that offers toothbrushes will also supply an appropriate shirt for my needs."

"Rite Aid, here we come," Shuuhei said good-naturedly as he got up and started walking with Kisuke toward the door.

Kisuke laughed and held the door for Shuuhei, who mocked a bow before walking outside. The limo was already parked on the curb, and Kisuke casually walked over to tell the driver to wait. Shuuhei followed the movement of Kisuke's ass, felt bad about it for half a second, wondered what in the hell was going on here and why he was agreeable, and then decided not to worry about it as he went with Kisuke to various stores in quick succession.

Shuuhei put up a decent protest when Kisuke insisted on far nicer clothes at James than Shuuhei would have ever bought himself, and he actually blushed when the clerks found the entire tirade very amusing. Shuuhei threw his hands up in the air after Kisuke started to compose an impromptu sonnet to how one particular shirt would match the dark color of Shuuhei's eyes.

"Just buy the goddamned thing, then," Shuuhei laughed, and Kisuke obliged.

Rite Aid -- always just around the next corner, it seemed -- had everything else they needed: including a very bad Hawaiian shirt or two. Shuuhei winced when Kisuke picked out a yellow one, put it back forcefully, and grabbed sky blue instead.

"Renji would kill me if I let you buy cirrhosis yellow," Shuuhei explained calmly, and Kisuke seemed amenable to that logic.

Purchases complete, bags in hand, and nicely dazed feeling settling over his body, Shuuhei followed Kisuke back toward the limo.

Kisuke grinned as Shuuhei opened the door for him, and he ducked in to hand over a slip of paper with the address of the Kuchiki estate. "Take us here, please. There's no rush, but I'd prefer it if we had our privacy."

"Yes, sir," chirped the woman driver, and smoked glass came up between her and the passenger area.

Kisuke climbed the rest of the way into the nicely appointed car, and slouched happily on the leather seat. Shuuhei climbed in and closed the door after him, sighing and wiping his hands on his pants and wondering what in the hell came next.

"Kuchiki's estate," Shuuhei mused, more for something to say. "Didn't know he had one."

"He has a nice hunting lodge in the mountains, complete with horses and staff, though I suspect he goes more often for the foliage, which demands nothing but contemplation, rather than the social business gatherings he used to have there. He also has a castle he bought in Wales, but that is his European base when he's out there on business. Both are in his name rather than the corporation's,, but they were both set up more for the sake of business. So perhaps it is understandable that you don't know about them," Kisuke said thoughtfully. "The staff at the lodge like me as I'm easy to take care of, and the cook there makes an excellent stuffed French Toast. So I enjoy it when I can."

Shuuhei rubbed the back of his neck. "Renji's been holding out on me." He chuckled, reminding himself that despite everything that had transpired thus far tonight, this was still just Kisuke, and Shuuhei really did like the guy. He settled into the seat, eyes glancing out the window to watch lights and buildings pass.

Quietly, Kisuke reached over and gently ran a fingertip up Shuuhei's hand to a wrist laced in colors. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Doing what?" Shuuhei asked, eyes going down to stare at the point of touch, unsure if Kisuke meant riding in the backs of limos -- about ten minutes -- or screwing men -- about ten years.

"Tattoos. Did you ink your own skin?"

"Oh," Shuuhei said, and laughed at himself. "Yeah, I did. Still do -- refresh an outline, that sort of thing." Shuuhei slowly turned his hand over, palm open. "This was the first one," Shuuhei said, pointing to a series of black stars purposely shaded to fade in a circle on the inside of his left wrist.

"You are quite the artist," Kisuke said reflectively, fingertips gently exploring the stars and then the sweep of the circle. "Would you mind..." He bit his lip and then laughed, "I guess I'm looking forward to seeing what else you've etched on your skin. Abarai's are magnificent, but he's rather more forthcoming with the reveals, especially when hunting some pretty thing in the baths at the gym."

Shuuhei snorted. "I'm not so…obvious," he said, going quiet for a second as Kisuke traced the points of a star in a distracting sort of way.

"But I like what I did to Renji," Shuuhei murmured, hand flexing beneath Kisuke's touch. "It's good for tribal, even if it did take me a couple tries to get a couple of them right in the earlier days." Shuuhei looked at Kisuke, smirk toying across his lips. "For practice, I did some in that kind of pattern around my hipbones."

"Mm..." Kisuke gave a soft hum of appreciation.

Shuuhei's gaze wandered over Kisuke's face, down his neck, and over the slope of one shoulder. He sat forward, half-turning in the seat. "This one's a favorite," Shuuhei said, undoing one button of his shirt to slide the fabric to the side. A dark green lizard slithered over Shuuhei's collar bone, head toward his neck and eyes bright. Shuuhei leaned close so Kisuke could see.

"Didn't do it, though...impossible…angle." Shuuhei said, head tilting, heart beating a little faster and gaze watchful.

Kisuke leaned in, silver eyes nearly as bright as the lizard's as he glanced up at Shuuhei before breathing softly over the skin of Shuuhei's collarbones. "Who did it for you?"

"Friend of mine who taught me shading techniques," Shuuhei murmured, one hand coming up to rest lightly on Kisuke's knee. Kisuke smiled and leaned just that inch further, warm lips lightly brushing the lizard's back and tail, tongue a slender, slick cool trail between. "Mm... sweetly done."

"Glad you like it," Shuuhei replied, fingers squeezing Kisuke's leg. "It's always the unexpected ones that turn out so well."

Kisuke smiled again and moved to lean quietly against Shuuhei's side and slouched so that he could rest his head against Shuuhei's shoulder. "Indeed. I am glad that this night has turned out far more interesting than I had anticipated, and all the more surprising to find this with a friend."

Moving slowly so as not to dislodge Kisuke, Shuuhei shifted back to lean against the seat, urging Kisuke to go with him with one hand. "I have to say the night's going unexpected places..." Shuuhei said softly, arm sliding about Kisuke, any bare skin tingling from the touch. "Didn't know any of this about you. I'm...happy you..." Shuuhei thought about it. "I'm happy you trust me."

"A very rare commodity," Kisuke quipped lightly, relaxing into the contact. "Trust, affection, fondness, companionship, and the enticingly rare ability not to crow over conquests. We've talked and drank together and sympathized over our friends for years, you've earned a bit more honesty than most, my friend."

"Aw, Kisuke...I didn't know you cared," Shuuhei said. His free hand came up to touch and trace the thick hair tucked behind Kisuke's ear. "Really," he said, voice quieter and more serious. "I didn't..."

"Maybe I don't," Kisuke said as quietly, eyes flickering away but then back to gaze steadily at Shuuhei.

Shuuhei's fingers stilled for a second and then went back to memorizing texture. "I - I do. I wouldn't have agreed to come with you if I didn't."

Kisuke looked up, eyes widening. His mouth twisted with something like pain, and then he nodded. "No, you wouldn't have, and here I am lost in the fields of desire, unable to see the lines of morality. I want to be with you, and I like and trust you. But, to be fair, I do not really know what care is, especially once I have a goal in mind; but I'll try my best with you."

Shuuhei shrugged one shoulder, considering. "That's more than I would know to ask of you. I'm..." Shuuhei chuckled. "Good to be here. For now."

"That will have to be good enough, and a bridge, perhaps, to more." Kisuke leaned forward and kissed Shuuhei gently.

Shuuhei groaned, half in shock and half in undiluted anticipation, and tilted his head to answer Kisuke's kiss and deepen it. Both hands flexed on Kisuke's body, and he pulled Kisuke closer as his breathing quickened. Kisuke opened his mouth more to Shuuhei's kiss, tongue tip lightly teasing Shuuhei's lips as his hands slid around Shuuhei's torso and clung.

Shuuhei's touch moved from Kisuke's hip to his belt with single-minded purpose, the need he felt in Kisuke making his tongue slide faster against the blond's and his arm and hand hold the man tighter. Kisuke gave a soft groan, and he sucked on Shuuhei's tongue even as his hands opened to smooth against Shuuhei's back.

With a low sound of appreciative lust, Shuuhei got belt and fly undone. He pushed the jacket away, the shirt up and other cloth aside, sliding his hand along Kisuke's skin and teasing his fingertips over Kisuke's cock. Shuuhei watched as Kisuke's head went back and he slowed just before he was able to set the back of his head against the top of the door. Kisuke got his shoulders up against the window and then grinned as his hips moved up into the teasing touch.

"Mm...definitely more interesting activities," Kisuke murmured.

Shuuhei almost smiled, fingers still playing as he reached for Kisuke and spread his legs on the seat. "C'mere..." he husked and pulled Kisuke back to him, situated him between spread thighs. One hand teased and toyed along Kisuke's length, the other moved up behind Kisuke's neck, pulling him close and then closer for another kiss. Kisuke closed his eyes, turned his head to Shuuhei's gentle pressure and kissed back hungrily, mouth eager with just the edge of teeth and light caress of tongue. His body pressed against Shuuhei's and he slid his hands under Shuuhei's thighs.

Quiet noises escaped Shuuhei's throat as he tasted a man he never thought he'd ever get to kiss. His arm wrapped around and held Kisuke against him, fingers finally circling around Kisuke and stroking once without purpose or plan; merely feeling skin. Kisuke pulled a quick breath in through his nose and then rumbled a soft appreciative sound, his hands tightening on Shuuhei's thighs as his own hips rolled after the touch.

"Kisuke," Shuuhei whispered, breaking the kiss to bend and work again at the other man's throat: raining hard presses of mouth and tongue along the skin and feeling dizzy, lucky, good. Shuuhei's free hand came up and turned Kisuke's head, gently, giving himself room to work and something to hold while the hand wrapped around Kisuke's cock began to stoke, slow and sure.

Panting softly, Kisuke tilted his head back onto Shuuhei's shoulder, and his hips rolled with each touch, muscles gradually tightening so that his motions started brushing Shuuhei's groin even as his hands kneaded Shuuhei's thighs. The friction made Shuuhei's breath stutter over Kisuke's throat, and he brought his hand up to his mouth, unceremoniously coating it with saliva before returning it to swirl over the head of Kisuke's cock and down the length.

A slow groan, low and reluctant dragged from Kisuke's mouth, as his body bucked up into the firmer strokes. He chuckled breathlessly and whispered, "Now you're making me rethink this damned societal armor as well...getting a hand job while in a full suit is something every man should experience."

Shuuhei coughed a laugh and bit Kisuke's neck, brief and hard. "Ya know, if you can still talk like that, then maybe you need to experience the blow job in a full suit." Shuuhei shook his head and licked the bite mark. "Societal...fuckin' armor...eeesh..."

Laughing, Kisuke purred softly, "Maybe I do."

Shuuhei licked Kisuke's ear, making the blond man twist with a bitten-off moan. "Maybe..." Shuuhei husked. "Is that a, 'Please suck me, Shuuhei?' I just heard?"

"Oh, it could well be, Mr. Hisagi." Kisuke murmured. "It might even have been a 'Please, Mr. Hisagi, would you go down on me and make me twist, lose my mind, and shout for Heaven's sake let me come' that I said. Perhaps. Though if you do wish for a more simple plea, then yes, please, do suck my cock, Shuuhei."

Shuuhei's brain ceased to work for several redlining seconds, and he swallowed. Hard. Then he recovered enough to lick Kisuke's ear again. "I think we could work something out...yeah..." he said, voice a near growl. "Move over into the other seat, Kisuke."

Shifting to comply, Kisuke started pulling off his coat, and Shuuhei thought fast. "Wait," he said quietly. Shuuhei swallowed, eying Kisuke's coat as it slid off his shoulders and stopped around his elbows.

"Hm?" Kisuke asked and, seeing where Shuuhei's gaze lay, he chuckled and pulled against the cloth restraining his elbows behind his back. His shoulders and throat muscles suddenly came in to relief, and he sat back. "You like that?" Kisuke husked softly.

"Yeah," Shuuhei answered, sliding off the seat to kneel in front of Kisuke, eyes intent as he considered, nerves losing to heat in a swift internal battle. "I could...just..."

With a quick glance up at Kisuke, Shuuhei wet his lips and leaned to reach behind the blond man and got his hands around the sleeves of the coat. He tied them off in a simple knot, and then grabbed the ends of the coat to tangle them up and over in a loose wrap. If Kisuke struggled it'd all come undone, but Shuuhei's breath caught when he squeezed Kisuke's hands and felt Kisuke clutch back at the touch before slipping away against the fabric.

Kisuke groaned softly, something relaxing in his entire stance, his legs opening to Shuuhei's presence, and Kisuke began to pant. "You have...and I like that. Please do...proceed...as you wish."

Shuuhei shuddered, wondering at himself, the night, the everything and then resolutely not giving a flying fuck as he settled between Kisuke's legs. One hand twisted the fabric of the coat tighter, the other came down to squeeze Kisuke's inner thigh, and he bent his head down to lap at the head of Kisuke's cock. The bound man bit his lip as his body jerked and he strangled off a shout, even as his cock, already standing to attention, went hard under Shuuhei's tongue, drops of precum oozing from the tip. His head went back against the seat, and the thigh under Shuuhei's grip hardened and quivered.

"Oh yeah," Shuuhei breathed, fingers moving to steady Kisuke's base. He kissed and sucked hard to taste the liquid pooling and running from Kisuke's slit, and swirled his tongue while his hand began to stroke: steady and loose. A low moan escaped Kisuke's tightened lips, and his hips began to move to the rhythm of Shuuhei's hand, the breath coming hard through Kisuke's nose until he finally gave up. Kisuke panted, and each breath was linked to Shuuhei's strokes and ended with a soft note of need.

Every sound sizzled down Shuuhei's spine, cock hard and sweat forming beneath his clothes. He moaned and moved to cover Kisuke's cock with his mouth and slid down, lips wet and tight, tongue digging and undulating, and hand slowing as it met the ring of his lips and he forced Kisuke against the roof of his mouth and into his throat.

Muffling a cry with a bitten lip, Kisuke twisted and bucked, and coat cloth tensed as he strained against the lock on his elbows. He then whispered, nearly hissing, "Shuuhei...that's... _gah_... good..."

Thank God, Shuuhei thought to himself, shuddering and feeling a surge of pride that he had Kisuke twisting and trying to be quiet. There was nothing better than having a man by the balls...or the cock, in this case. And with his arms bound like that…

Shuuhei's shoulders rocked again as heat lanced through his gut. Working his throat in a deliberate swallow, Shuuhei pulled back to slide down again, making Kisuke jerk. Shuuhei's lips tightened and his brow furrowed in annoyance as Kisuke's tie fell to brush Shuuhei's cheek.

_Tie…_

Rolling his eyes up he saw the lip captured between Kisuke's teeth and slid down again, contemplating ways to do what Kisuke asked: get him out of his mind. Bringing his head up from the back of the seat, Kisuke looked back at Shuuhei, blushing and panting.

Thinking and working his mouth and tongue, Shuuhei let go of Kisuke's cock to push his hand beneath the blond's shirt, yanking buttons undone as he went so he could trace over the muscles of Kisuke's abdomen. He hummed appreciatively as he found hard lines, definition, and soft, heated skin. Shuuhei groaned as he thought about how good Kisuke might look sans all his clothing, and then he refocused to move his other hand up to the knot of the tie, slightly loose about Kisuke's neck.

Muscles trembling, Kisuke gasped and curled in toward the touch, and the motion made his cock move in Shuuhei's mouth. "Your tongue...oh, gods of sea and air...what are you...uhh...doing there?"

Shuuhei almost dropped his hand at the question, doubt a flash-fire, but then he thought about how _enticing_ an incoherent Kisuke would be; enticing and really fucking rare. He heard Kisuke's plea again and the idea nudged harder at Shuuhei's lust and curiosity.

Coming off Kisuke's cock, Shuuhei purposefully dragged his teeth with the faintest of scrapes to a high whine from Kisuke and another twist of his body before grunting when Shuuhei lapped once at the head.

"Something useful," Shuuhei murmured, both hands undoing the tie with deft efficiency.

"U...u...useful? What..." Kisuke obviously took another breath just to try and get control of his panting again. "What utility might that bit of cloth have?"

Shuuhei's head tilted as he pulled the tie free, shivering at the sound it made. "I think it'd look good between your teeth," Shuuhei said quietly, eyes on Kisuke's mouth. "Spare your lip..." He reached to brush his thumb over the abused bit of soft skin.

Kisuke's eyes grew wide, and Shuuhei's heart threatened to stop, but then he smiled as his head bent to kiss Shuuhei's thumb, eyes hooding once again. When he looked up the look was cool and quiet.

"That would be very useful indeed. Please do." Kisuke's gaze returned to the strip of cloth in Shuuhei's hand, and he opened his mouth.

Fumbling for grace and barely finding it, Shuuhei pushed off the floor of the car, put one knee on the seat, loomed over the other man, and got the tie between Kisuke's lips. He was breathing hard as he made the knot over Kisuke's thick hair, and he stroked his fingers along Kisuke's jaw when he was done, other hand cradling the back of Kisuke's head.

Leaning into the touches, Kisuke's body rolled, his cock standing at attention over the just-undone dress pants, and shoulders tensing again against the coat, bare abs and chest coming into sharp relief. His eyes, now blown black, watched Shuuhei without the reservation he'd taken on when he'd opened his mouth, and something hungry, nearly desperate, lurked in the shadows.

" _Nnngh..._ " Shuuhei half-moaned and he leaned down to kiss the fabric of the tie before falling down onto his knees. In one smooth motion, Kisuke's cock was in Shuuhei's hand and back in his mouth, tongue glancing over the slit before flicking against the underside of the head. This time, Kisuke groaned into the makeshift gag as his cock twitched and filled fast. Every muscle in the blond's body tensed, shifted as his eyes closed completely and his head went back.

Shuuhei watched Kisuke and then his gaze dulled as he set to work. One hand caressing over Kisuke's skin, feeling muscles move, and the other helped his mouth: it stroked the lower third of Kisuke's cock while Shuuhei bobbed down and then back up, turning and twisting his head and lips in a spiral over the rigid flesh. With a restless cry Kisuke thrashed his head to the right and then the left, his pulse throbbing under the skin of his cock. Muscles tightened under Shuuhei's touch, and Kisuke bucked, half-helpless and whimpering, into the steady rhythm of hand and mouth.

Grunting once and sighing harshly through his nose, Shuuhei repeated the move twice more, slowly, and when Kisuke bucked into his mouth again, Shuuhei let him slide deep and swallowed him down, hand finding a nipple to toy with, gently squeezing. Kisuke's body arched, thrashed, and forgot to breathe for a long moment before Kisuke grunted and came, hips pushing three more times as his cock pulsed and sounds like muffled sobs escaped around the gag.

With a toned sound caught between satisfaction and need, Shuuhei let Kisuke move as he wanted between his lips. He swallowed, gently lapping, and finally pulled away to pant, forehead on Kisuke's thigh. One hand reached behind Kisuke and jerked on the jacket, untying it easily with one pull. Kisuke helped, giving the jacket two hard yanks, but then lay back, closing his eyes for a long moment before opening them to smoothly and gently pull the jacket off his arms. He then stroked Shuuhei's hair once before reaching up for the makeshift gag, long fingers teasing out the knot.

Shuuhei swallowed.

_I just blew Urahara Kisuke while he was sort of tied up and kind of gagged in the back of a fucking limo on the way to some hunting estate that Renji's boyfriend apparently owns._

Circumstances were definitely out of Shuuhei's norm, but he turned his head into the brush of Kisuke's hand. He was hard enough to hurt, and more than a little sure he'd be seeing Kisuke's face every time he jacked off for the next month, the sound of Kisuke coming providing the soundtrack.

Wrapping the tie about his fingers to slip it into his pocket, Kisuke buttoned up his shirt, gently tucked himself back into his pants, and fastened them before running his fingers through Shuuhei's spiky hair again. He swallowed and licked his lips before he said softly, "Thank you, very much. I hope I can return the favor, perhaps with interest, once we're safely settled at the house."

Shuuhei cleared his throat and got up to sit down hard onto the leather seat next to Kisuke, wincing as he raised his hips and readjusted his pants. He blew out a puff of air and ran his hand through his hair, looking at Kisuke.

"You're...welcome." Shuuhei managed to make it a statement, not a question. "Can I..." Shuuhei closed his mouth, rolled his eyes, heard Renji laughing at him, and shook his head, smiling ruefully. "Welcome."

Leaning forward, Kisuke kissed Shuuhei gently, a light stroke of his tongue on Shuuhei's lips. He broke the kiss to murmur, "What do you wish, Shuuhei?"

It was so damned weird and amazing to have Kisuke this close and asking such things, and Shuuhei smiled before his expression softened. He kissed Kisuke again, marveling at the feel of the other man's mouth and how good everything felt.

"Just thought I could, dunno...hold you or something until we get wherever we're going. If that's...all right?" The words were hard to say, but it was what he, well, wished and wanted.

"Of course, I would enjoy that as well." Sighing, Kisuke turned so that he could lean against Shuuhei's shoulder, and he seemed far more relaxed than earlier. That went a long way to make Shuuhei feel at ease, and he turned to let Kisuke rest on his chest, sliding his arms around Kisuke to pull him close. He nosed and breathed Kisuke's hair, trying hard not to think about anything -- from pulsing cock to the fact that the only thing out the windows was trees and a whole lot of nothing.

They passed the rest of the journey in silence, Shuuhei not knowing what to say and Kisuke seemingly content where he was. Shuuhei noted when the tires went from road to driveway, the difference subtle but perceptible. He watched out the window and when the car turned, he saw the looming shape of a large house perched on top of a gentle hill. He saw chimneys in silhouette and carefully maintained trees. There were no lights, no nothing, and nerves licked at Shuuhei's insides for all sorts of reasons.

_I have got to stop reading Stephen King._

"Ah. Here we are." Kisuke leaned back and moved forward to tap at the darkened partition between the driver and their compartment. The partition rolled down.

"Please take us to the side door, off the kitchen to the left of the main house." The driver nodded and pulled slowly across the driveway, gravel crunching as Kisuke moved back next to Shuuhei.

"Even if Byakuya called ahead, it'll be easier on everyone to go through the servant's entrance, as the main hall's rather forbidding. Besides, we might be able to sneak a snack, if you wish fortification?"

Shuuhei nodded. "Sure. Food sounds good. Didn't actually get to the eating portion of my dinner earlier."

"Mm..." Kisuke hummed. "I'd forgotten just how badly your evening began. I shall do my best to make it up to you, even if Mrs. Kinny has already gone to bed."

Shuuhei said nothing, feeling unsure of himself and the situation but also curious at Kisuke's ideas of "making up" the evening to Shuuhei.

The car pulled up to a door under a pool of sodium yellow light, cast by a security lamp over the doorway. Kisuke got out, and Shuuhei followed suit, remembering to grab their packages. He watched Kisuke go over to the driver's window and hand over enough payment and tip to win a smile and a wave before the limo pulled smoothly around and left, red lights bright in the darkness beyond.

~*~

 


	2. Chapter 2

Shuuhei's hands tightened on the handles of the packages, and he felt distinctly out of place thinking about cooks and drivers and massive-ass houses in the middle of nowhere. It reminded him of Renji telling him about going to meet Byakuya at one of the fanciest hotels in the city for a night of fun and games. Shuuhei wondered how Renji had really coped with it all; if he felt as conspicuous as Shuuhei or like a guy for hire. He knew Kisuke didn't think of the situation like that, despite the expensive clothing in the bags and the hints that Kisuke was eager to get Shuuhei alone and naked. But hell, Shuuhei was eager to have Kisuke all to himself and out of his suit; couldn't fault the man, there. And Kisuke had always been quick to buy rounds at Deathtoll or pick up the tab at the all-night pancake place when they needed food to soak up the pints of sake or tequila.

Rationalization aside, however, the whole damned night felt surreal, and Shuuhei now realized that Renji had one massive set of balls to pursue Byakuya like he did. A guy he didn't even  _ know _ …at least Shuuhei and Kisuke were friends.

…even if he didn't seem to know certain key facts about Kisuke that Shuuhei thought were pretty central to one's life.

Shuuhei shook himself and caught Kisuke smiling at him from under the light.

"Thank you for remembering the bags," the blond said. "Now...let's see." Kisuke walked up to the door and tried the handle, finding it unlocked. He opened the door smoothly and held it for Shuuhei. "Welcome to Shuryo."

"Thanks," Shuuhei said, walking into the dark house. Squinting in the dim, Shuuhei could tell he was in some sort of storage room, and he could see the outline of a washer and dryer in one corner, shelves above. He stepped to the side to let Kisuke in and told his heartbeat to calm the hell down already. It was just a house and this was just Kisuke for Chrissakes.

Flipping on the light switch, Kisuke glanced at the mudroom entryway and walked forward, his winkled coat slung over one shoulder. He moved further into the cavernous darkness beyond and flicked another light to show a very modern, stainless steel, commercial kitchen. There was an old wood-fired oven against the left wall under one of the chimneys, a butcher block table in front of it with a few comfortable chairs about it, and the equipment, walk-in fridge, and gas burner stove were to the right.

Kisuke turned back to face Shuuhei. "Do you want to freshen up and come back here? Or I can just make you something?"

"Um," Shuuhei said, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light. "I could...yeah. Bathroom? And you don't have to trouble...yourself..." Shuuhei looked around and eyed the enormous fridge and cold kitchen warily. "Then again...."

"Through the doorway at the far end, on the right, is the bathroom. Go ahead and leave everything by the table, we can take care of that later. I never miss a chance at the Kobe New York strips they stock here, so I'd be more than happy to treat one tenderly for you. Would you like shoestring fries with that?" Kisuke asked, hanging his coat on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. He undid the top button of his dress shirt and both cuffs in a prelude to rolling up his sleeves.

"Sure. I'll take all that and a side of fries," Shuuhei said finding comfort in their easy banter. He set down the packages and backed toward the doorway, hands in his pockets in loose fists. The grin Kisuke flashed Shuuhei was white and had far too many teeth, but Kisuke turned on the flame under the grill, got the overhead fans going, and then turned toward the steel sink.

Shuuhei left, hair on the back of his neck standing on end, and he managed to walk calmly out of the kitchen and into a hallway. Everything was so damned dark. Shuuhei felt along the wall, caught a switch, and flicked it. A glass fixture ahead burst into life, and he saw a pantry on the left and a lone door with a glass handle at the end on the right. Walking with purpose, Shuuhei's long strides took him past the red-striped wallpaper and to the bathroom.

With a sigh of relief, Shuuhei shut the door behind him, fumbling and finding yet another switch. The bathroom was small: pedestal sink, toilet, mirror. The wallpaper was more of the red stripped stuff, which made Shuuhei feel claustrophobic. He reached for the sink, swallowed, and bit off a yelp when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Jesus..." Shuuhei muttered, frustrated at himself and scowling. He wrenched the phone free from his pants and saw a text from Renji.

FROM BLUE BOY TO KISUKE IN ONE NIGHT. LOL

With a roll of his eyes, Shuuhei wrote back: YEAH. REAL LOLZ GOIN ON.

He hit send, set down the phone, and turned on the tap to splash water on his face. A second later the phone buzzed -- this time ringing. He snatched the thing off the sink, not entirely sure why he was so worked up.

"What?" Shuuhei answered, eying the door like he was doing something out of line and at any moment Kisuke would catch him at it.

Renji laughed in Shuuhei's ear. "Oh holy shit..." It appeared to be all Renji could manage between gales of giggles.

"Fuck you," Shuuhei said, but it lacked its usual venom since he had to whisper.

"Nah...I think it'll be fuck  _ you _ ." Renji snorted.

"Think so?" Shuuhei sat on the lid of the toilet, running a hand through his hair.

"No idea, really. Surprise me. And um, by the way? Kisuke's gay."

"Thanks for the update, Renji."

"And Byakuya has some very interesting stories to tell..."

"I gotta go, Renji."

"Naw, man, seriously." Renji's voice changed and Shuuhei looked down at the creamy tile beneath his shoes. 

"You okay?"

"How did you feel when you were at the Magnolia?" Shuuhei asked, voice soft.

"Nervous, panicky, wondering what the hell I was doing playing a call boy to some rich asshole."

Shuuhei grunted.

"So that's how it's going?"

"No…he's…cooking us dinner, at the moment."

Renji laughed again. "Eyah, that definitely wasn't on the damned menu back at the Magnolia." Shuuhei sighed and heard a low murmur in the background.

"Talking about how you never fuckin' cook for me."

An exasperated sound was followed by a wet one. Shuuhei rolled his eyes and tapped his heel. "Jesus..." 

"He actually prefers, 'Sir' to the religious shit," Renji quipped.

"Hanging up now."

"Where are you?"

"In a bathroom in some lodge in the middle of nowhere."

Renji whistled. "Hiding out?"

"No."

"Uh-huh…well, look, Byakuya seems to think everything will go all right."

"That's so fucking comforting you just have no idea."

"Really, man. It's cool. It's Kisuke! He-who-tips-his-hat-too-much-when-drunk. Ain't nothing to be scared of or--"

"Renji."

"What?"

"Blow me."

More laughter. "Nah, think I'll let Urahara take care of that. 'sides, think somebody might get a little testy if I blew you without permission these days."

Shuuhei refrained from comment and blinked a little harder at the tile.

"But try to ya know, enjoy yourself. Stop thinking so fuckin' much. I know that's what you're doing and it ain't going to do you any good."

Shuuhei shifted uncomfortably, frowning.

"Shuuhei. I'm serious, man. It's just a weekend. It'll be fun; you'll get to try that shit you always wanted to do."

"The fuck you know about it?" Shuuhei groused, though he already knew the answer.

"Two words: tequila shots."

Shuuhei winced.

"And Kisuke was there, too ya know."

Shuuhei groaned.

"So I'm thinking..."

A sound came from the direction of the kitchen and made Shuuhei jump. "Gotta go."

"Later."

Shuuhei hung up, silenced the phone, and reached to flush the toilet. He stood, untucked his shirt, and sighed. He caught himself in the mirror, saw the worry edging around his eyes and wanted to smack himself.

_ Just a fuckin' weekend...get back out there and eat a steak. _

Shoving his phone in his pocket, Shuuhei walked down the hallway and headed for the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway, watching as Kisuke turned the fire down on the well-seared steaks before flipping them. The rich scent of expertly burnt meat swirled about the kitchen air, a fryer burbled to the side, boiling oil hissed white turning gradually to gold.

Kisuke's blond hair was towel-dried damp, and he pushed it back out of his eyes with a familiar gesture. The smile he gave Shuuhei was sheepish. "I couldn't stand the gel stuff any longer, so just rinsed it out in the sink there. The kitchen staff will yell at me for using their towels, but it was worth it."

Shuuhei returned the smile, and wandered over to a chair, stopping next to it. "Yeah...you with slicked hair. The universe was out of balance. Can I do anything?"

"Plates would be nice, just stacked over there on the shelf. I do like what's visible in this kitchen, no having to hunt things down," Kisuke said absentmindedly as he prodded one of the steaks with a finger. "Also, I'd really appreciate it if you would attempt to tell me the cause of your despondency, Shuuhei. Second thoughts?"

Shuuhei's neck cracked as he looked hard over his shoulder on his way to the cabinet. He turned, frowned, and then took two plates off the shelf. "No..." Shuuhei answered, hesitating and thinking while he set the dishware down near Kisuke. He wished he was drinking for this conversation.

"It's just that...two hours ago you were straight, unattainable, and uninterested. Now you're gay, inviting me to lodges, and more friendly with Byakuya than I thought." Shuuhei shrugged.

Cool gray eyes studied Shuuhei before flickering back down at the steaks. The tongs dipped and pulled the two steaks from the fire and placed them on the cool white of the plates. 

"Give these a minute to rest and they'll be juicier. Nice thing being raised with grocers and meat packers, one knows what to do with what one gets." The gaze turned back to meet Shuuhei's steady stare and Kisuke nodded. "It is understandable. I've had children to raise, a couple of business partners, the female of which might have been thought of as a more intimate companion, given how I refer to dear Yoruichi. Whereas I've known that you're gay and unattached and have made no move to tell you about me."

Shuuhei looked from one of Kisuke's eyes to the other, enlightenment dawning. "I guess I thought I knew you." He reached over and touched Kisuke's shoulder to take the sting out of the words. Now that he knew the problem, it was hard to continue to feel betrayed when Shuuhei knew he'd never asked Kisuke anything directly. He'd assumed like the rest of the group, and he remembered his own words from the car:

_ "I'm glad you trust me." _

Kisuke smiled a faint smile. "Well, you do know more about me than most. Byakuya is also a contemporary of sorts, when I was young and foolish and took the brunt of his cooler sense back before…" He paused and then shook his head. "Before Hisana. One thing about Byakuya, even as stuck up as he can be, he does know how to keep secrets when they should be kept."

Shuuhei snorted. "And sometimes when they shouldn't," he said thinking about Renji and the agonizing few months it took him to get through Byakuya's defenses. And give Byakuya enough time to break down some of his own.

"Sorry," Shuuhei muttered. "You know me. Think too damned much."

Kisuke smiled. "One of your more endearing traits, truly. And so long as you ask rather than just stew, I'll be grateful. Oh! The fries..." He hopped over to the fryer and pulled the basket from the hot oil, shaking it with an expert motion of arm and shoulder before dumping them into the hopper and sprinkling salt all over them.

Getting the plates, Kisuke piled fries on them, to the side of the steaks before setting one plate before Shuuhei. "You like them dry, right? Silverware, did you see silverware?" Kisuke asked a little distractedly, before ducking into the enormous fridge to bring out a jar of mayonnaise, a bottle of ketchup, a jar horseradish, and a bottle of steak sauce.

Shuuhei wandered over and guessed right on his second drawer to find forks. Then he walked over to block on the counter and pulled out two steak knives. He circled back around to lay utensils near Kisuke, and then sat down on one of the stools, pulling his plate toward him. 

"Looks amazing. Smells better." Shuuhei smiled. "Ducked out the back door of the restaurant before the food arrived. Asshole's probably still snarling about getting the bill."

Grinning, Kisuke cut into his steak before humming happily. "Mm...perfect. I can only imagine what Renji was thinking when he sent you to him. Though I'll admit I had my own moment of shock on meeting Ryuuken. Made me wonder what my friends had seen in me to match me with him. I'll admit I don't see myself as being quite that ruthless or see you as willing to put up with that much aggression."

"Yeah," Shuuhei mused, mulling over a bite of steak before he swallowed and continued. "Makes me wonder if they think we're like those guys or would want to put up with that kind of shit. Though...Renji probably just thought I'd enjoy the hot guy and a nice fuck. Maybe something else, maybe not." Shuuhei forked another bite into his mouth.

"Mm...that would make sense." Kisuke's eyes shuttered for a moment as he looked down as his steak. He dolloped a little of each sauce on the side of his plate, picked up a few fries, dunked the ends in ketchup, and ate them quietly. "Seems like he'd have fit Renji's standards before Byakuya happened to him. Hot, well-built, very conscientious of his physique. But you've never been quite as...hm...indiscriminate as Renji, I think."

Shuuhei smirked. "Ah, no...not quite. All current evidence not withstanding, I, um...usually don't act on impulse."

Laughing out loud, Kisuke nodded. "But you...well...I'd like to think that you did so because you do know me on a day to day basis, not just blind reflex after a disastrously bad date. That plus what you said in the car, for which I am at a loss for words to thank you for saying, seem to make good foundations for this not being just impulse."

Shuuhei chewed, swallowed, and looked at Kisuke for a few long seconds. Heat and something like tenderness lanced through him. "Mm. I think...the impulsive part was taking the opportunity to spend a weekend with a guy I never thought I'd get to kiss. Sober, anyway." Shuuhei smiled, but it faded as he continued. "But you're right...I do know you."

"And I mostly had to ask because I realized that if I didn't, I probably would never get to kiss you. It's easy, much easier, to remain hidden," Kisuke said, taking another bite. "I just appear confident and unfazed in nearly any situation, one of those things Yoruichi finds very... useful... in me, I suspect."

Shuuhei's eyebrows went up and down at the Kisuke-styled admission of weakness, and relief made him sigh. "I'm not exactly the epitome of calm over here." He laughed. "Talking's helping. You being you is always good. But..." Shuuhei ran a hand through his hair. "I have no idea what you...er...expect of me." The admission made his guts twist, but he stubbornly shoved fries into his mouth.

Blinking in surprise, Kisuke looked at Shuuhei. 

"Uhm..." Kisuke laughed ruefully. "You've just rendered me speechless. That's so rare as to be..." He laughed again, visibly relaxing. "I don't expect anything of you. If you wanted to sleep in separate rooms tonight, enjoy the horses, the fresh air, and the mountains around this place in the morning, I would not be disappointed in you in the least. If we are to do any of the hundred and one possible sexual situations that equipment and company allow, I'd simply expect that we talk through them first. No need for surprises or mind reading, really."

"That was you speechless?" Shuuhei asked, lips quirking as his shoulders fell from around his ears for the first time since the bar. Lack of expectation meant lack of ability to disappoint. Shuuhei breathed a lot easier as he ate another fry.

Waiting until he was done chewing his bite, Kisuke tilted his head and nodded. "Indeed. It's rare that I find myself without a planned or thought-through retort, as I can usually map out where things are going. I had assumed, from your actions in the car and how you asked me for permission, and from various conversations with our friends, that you had a solid idea of how this would go. I apologize for the assumption."

Shuuhei ran one hand over his face. He forked the last bite of steak into his mouth and muttered around it, "I so should have taken the bartender up on that shot for the road."

"You have my sympathies," Kisuke said and chuckled. "Though I'm happy to talk and I'm sure there are spirits in the house if they would make things easier on you."

Thinking about the aforementioned one hundred and one sexual whatevers that company and, apparently, the house allowed -- and only coming up with about thirty tops -- Shuuhei cleared his throat. "Drink wouldn't hurt. And seeing the house, too."

"Certainly," Kisuke said. "I think I'd like to clean up here, when we're done, and we can look for that drink along the tour of the guest sections of this house."

"Sure," Shuuhei said amiably. He watched Kisuke's mouth move while he chewed and turned his attention to a window over the sink, instead. He thought things over, wondering what Kisuke meant by assumptions. Yeah, Shuuhei got that this was a weekend of kink...or sex. Both? Was there a difference to Kisuke?

_ Oh fuck me. _

And yeah, sure, Shuuhei wouldn't mind...okay. He'd like to...what, exactly?

That spawned all  _ kinds _ of images that Shuuhei's brain and cock didn't need as there just wasn't enough blood to run them both. He breathed, swallowed, and swore to himself for the millionth time that he was going to quit drinking and talking so damned much since he absolutely could not -- for the life of him -- remember anything he may or may not have disclosed to Kisuke or the others while drunk.

Okay...maybe he remembered a  _ few _ things.

_ Fuck me twice.  _

Shuuhei ate fries. And Kisuke was good enough not to notice him squirming in his seat, or at least not call attention to it, and Shuuhei helped Kisuke clean up the dishes. He brushed his hand against Kisuke's setting a plate under the water, and his skin went up in flames. He sighed at himself. Honestly: he  _ had _ blown the man in the goddamned limo, after all.

Maybe Renji was right, I do need to get laid, Shuuhei thought, and shuddered at the idea of Renji being correct about anything at all.

The dishes finished and put away, Kisuke turned off the fryer and the lights in the main bay, before stopping to think. "The library, I think there's a bar there and comfortable chairs. We can take the results of our shopping trip, and drop them off in one of the guest rooms on the way."

"Sounds good," Shuuhei said walking over to get the bags.

Kisuke led the way out of the kitchen, turned off the lights, and flicked them on in the dark hallway with wood floors covered in ornate rugs. The hallway ended abruptly in a parlor of sorts, chafing dishes lining a long table standing near the windows. Tables were scattered about the room with seating in twos and fours.

"This is the... uhm... I think Byakuya refers to it as the breakfast nook. The dining hall is next."

Again, Kisuke handled the lights as they moved from room to room. The dining hall had cathedral ceilings, a table that ran from one end to the other with only four chairs: at the head, the foot, and either side.

Shuuhei nodded and followed Kisuke out of the dining hall and into a far larger room that made Shuuhei's neck hurt as he craned to look up. If this was the "main hallway" that Kisuke mentioned earlier and called intimidating, Shuuhei got it. His shoes echoed on the floor, sparse bits of furniture stood here and there, and a chandelier hung like an alien beast over the wide front doorway. Kisuke headed for the stairs, and Shuuhei followed without comment.

The stairs lead up to a hallway that went right and left, and Kisuke took the way to the left. "I love this room as it has a gorgeous view in the fall." He opened the third door on the hallway, reaching in to turn on a light. "Would you want to share? Or wait to answer after the drinks?"

"I'm good with waking up to a view," Shuuhei said, lips quirking up at the corners.

Kisuke smiled a smile that crinkled the edges of his gray eyes, and he breathed a low sigh of what seemed suspiciously like relief. "Good then. I'm glad. Just leave things in here then? The library's just a bit further down this passage, and I'm sure it has a bar."

To say the guest room was large was something of an understatement. There was a sitting nook by the expanse of night-dark windows, an entertainment center tucked away in a corner, the glint of mirror from the door to the bathroom indicated a facility as well furnished and stocked as one might imagine. The king-sized bed was a huge four-poster with ornate covers and what amounted to a mountain of pillows. Chests of drawers and a nice armoire, all in dark cherry, lined one wall.

Shuuhei resisted the urge to whistle and merely set the packages down on a chair near the armoire. He looked at the bed and then slowly swiveled his head to look at Kisuke. He reached up to the top button of his dress shirt and arched his eyebrows. "You mind?"

"Not at all." Kisuke said with a sigh. "I want to get out of this monkey suit as well, but I can wait."

"Yeah, I think I've worn this shirt twice." Shuuhei laughed, undoing buttons to reveal a black, sleeveless undershirt beneath the top layer. He tossed the bit of clothing aside and smiled an uncertain smile at Kisuke.

"Oh..." Kisuke's eyes widened as he took two steps closer. Fingertips drifted just above a field of graying stars, swirls and black razor-wire over Shuuhei's left arm, and then Kisuke stepped over to Shuuhei's right to view all of the red and black snake that wrapped and coiled about his arm under black-lettered words.

Kisuke touched the bottom of a "T" in the, "To Thine Own Self Be True," tattoo, stroking a line beneath the Gothic script. "Beautifully chosen."

Shuuhei looked at Kisuke, mind beginning to fritz. He  _ wanted _ the man. At that instant, Shuuhei had no idea if he'd always felt that way and ignored it because Shuuhei didn't play games with the princes of impossibility or if it was because of opportunity and proximity. He didn't hope and take risks like Renji; he didn't fight everybody like Ichigo; he didn't wallow like Kira; Shuuhei was grounded, sensible, calm...

And Kisuke was calculating. Charming, witty, and many-layered, that Shuuhei knew, and now Shuuhei was here with a world of things happening that he never thought would or could.

Dizzying...but damned good. Like somebody listened when he blew out the candle on his birthday cupcake.

"Thanks," Shuuhei breathed, and he reached for Kisuke, one hand landing on a hip. Kisuke moved in more closely, pressing them flush. Gray eyes looked at him, even as Kisuke's hand wrapped about one arm. Kisuke's head tilted, listening and watching Shuuhei's face.

Arms moving to circle Kisuke, Shuuhei's hand pressed into the blond's lower back and he sighed a breath that shook and took on rumbles of noise deep within Shuuhei's throat. 

"Didn't need the drink...just needed you closer, I guess," he said, words clear though they were mumbled. Shuuhei looked at Kisuke; searched his face.

"I don't have a list, a plan, or much of an idea, here, Kisuke. I like this--" Shuuhei tightened his arms to demonstrate what he meant -- "a lot. Never thought about it because it didn't make sense to, but now it does. And the only thing I do know is I want you." Shuuhei paused, thought about the next words, found them to be true, and then said them, "Doesn't really matter much to me how that goes or who controls what. This weekend, I'll like anything that involves you." He smiled. "And a handy piece of furniture or floor...maybe rope or whatever you like...but definitely  _ you _ ."

Kisuke's other arm stole about Shuuhei's waist. He sighed, "And now you've floored me, Shuuhei. I wasn't...hadn't expected that, either." Gently he kissed Shuuhei's mouth before moving back to study Shuuhei's eyes. "You're so handsome and you just refused a date with a man many years my junior, in far better shape, and with far more to offer physically. I thought..." He shook his head.

"Thought that the intrigue of what I offered was what would allow me time to know you. This..." Kisuke sighed and hugged Shuuhei to him. "You've now overturned all my thoughts with wonder. I'd like you, very much. Any way I can get you."

"Let's not forget that other guy was an asshole," Shuuhei said, joking and serious at the same time. "And you're my friend, Kisuke. For a long time, now." He paused to smile against Kisuke's hair and leaned forward to lightly kiss the rim of Kisuke's ear.

"'sides...I've gotten a sample of what you have to offer physically. I think you're selling yourself short in all kinds of ways."

"It's good to know your priorities and your blind spots," Kisuke said with a smile, head bowing and tilting with Shuuhei's attention to his ear. "Especially as more of your assets come to light."

Shuuhei snorted and ran one hand up and down Kisuke's spine. "I seem to recall you being eager to see some of those...assets..." Shuuhei smirked and traced the shape of Kisuke's ear with his tongue.

Shivering, Kisuke moaned softly, eyes closing, and he had to swallow before he could say, "Yes. Your memory is quite good, my friend."

"Here, then," Shuuhei rumbled as he reached behind him and gently clasped Kisuke's wrist. Slowly he slid the other man's touch down and then under the hem of his shirt. "Not going to stop you..."

Kisuke's eyes opened before he very delicately bit his lower lip. His fingertips slid against the skin of Shuuhei's belly, stroking. His touch firmed so as to not be tickling as he ran his hands around Shuuhei's sides, palms flattening against Shuuhei's lower back briefly before he took the hem there and drew it up slowly.

Eyes shuttered, Shuuhei held his arms over his head as Kisuke got the shirt off, and the corners of his mouth turned into a slight smile as one hand fell to his side and the other reached to hook a finger beneath the waist of Kisuke's pants. He didn't tug or pull, choosing to watch and wait instead.

"Shuuhei..." This time Kisuke's voice held the tone of a prayer or a curse, his eyes widening as he took in all the details of the pictures that patterned Shuuhei's skin. A wandering hand strayed to the black slit, edged in red on Shuuhei's lower right side, as if feeling for the opening. Vines burst from the crack in tendrils that curled across Shuuhei's dusky skin. Some trailed below Shuuhei's waist band, but others curled and looped around his sides, over his shoulders, and on Shuuhei's right shoulder bloomed a brilliant red blossom with a skull for a center.

Warm fingers traced another vine that wound around and over Shuuhei's left pectoral, ending in a flower as blue as a clear summer sky with a long-lashed dark blue eye at the center. The greenery provided a background now for the tiny lizard Shuuhei had showed Kisuke in the car, and the older man smiled on seeing the bright eyes again.

"Private garden," Shuuhei said quietly, which was more of an explanation than he usually gave for why he chose vines with thorns that bled silver and black, not to mention the flowers. But eventually, everyone went back to the garden; to the earth.

Instead of saying any of that, however, Shuuhei caught Kisuke's hand again. He kissed the skin of Kisuke's inner wrist and watched the blond's face as he settled warm fingers on his own belt: an invitation, an encouragement; a chance to feel Kisuke undressing him.

Smiling, Kisuke took the hint, undoing Shuuhei's buckle, even as gray eyes half-closed, blond lashes veiling their depths as he undid Shuuhei's pants and zipper. His touch slid under the waistband of the slacks and the briefs underneath, peeling everything back with strokes of warm, strong hands. Then Kisuke dropped lightly to his knees, pulling the pants down Shuuhei's legs, and as a dark purple blossom appeared over Shuuhei's left hip, he leaned and licked the bright dagger piercing a black heart at the flower's center.

Straightening, Kisuke gently touched the head of Shuuhei's cock, thumb stroking over the bead of shining metal through Shuuhei's Prince Albert. Breath hitching hard, Shuuhei's hand went down to pet Kisuke's hair, gel still matting it despite his efforts with the sink earlier. 

"Kisuke...." Shuuhei sighed the name, toed off his shoes and let the other man help him out of his clothes.

"Mm?" Kisuke hummed as he got the pants and socks off of Shuuhei, fingers lightly tracing one ankle, before he ran a hand up Shuuhei's right leg and hip as he stood.

"Just thinking you naked, against me, and in the shower sounds pretty damned nice," Shuuhei said, pulling the hem of Kisuke's shirt out of his pants and undoing the bottom button.

Kisuke smiled as he watched Shuuhei's hands work. "That does sound very nice indeed."

Shuuhei rumbled an affirmative noise and finished undoing the dress shirt. He slid his hands slowly and deliberately over Kisuke's shoulders and down his arms as he got the clothing off the blond, revealing a white undershirt. Kisuke was crazy to think he came up short to anyone physically: the cotton clung to a defined chest and flat belly, and Kisuke's narrow waist only emphasized the breadth of his shoulders and the compact muscles of his arms. Shuuhei tossed the shirt onto the growing pile of discards, one hand on Kisuke's hip. While his fingers reached for the second hem, Shuuhei bent down, lips brushing Kisuke's stomach and then flowing up as he pulled the shirt out of his mouth's way.

Giving a soft sigh, one of Kisuke's hands stroked the back of Shuuhei's head, as the other landed on Shuuhei's shoulder, thumb tracing along skin. Shuuhei licked a trail from sternum to neck as he got the shirt over Kisuke's head and then down the arms, lips kissing the juncture of shoulder and throat. Kisuke's eyes closed. One hand dropped the shirt; the other reached and got Kisuke's belt undone. Kisuke's hands fell against Shuuhei's chest and slid down to his hips, lightly clasping there.

With another soft brush of lips to Kisuke's skin, Shuuhei stepped back to look over Kisuke with hooded eyes. He rumbled an appreciative moan and got Kisuke's fly undone, bending down to get the pants down and off. He blinked when he came face-to-face with bad Hawaiian print: Kisuke's boxers.

Shuuhei barked a laugh and caught the fabric between his teeth, chuckling.

Kisuke grinned at him. "Yes. I know. It's... uhm..."

"A rebellion," Shuuhei supplied before catching the fabric with his teeth again and pulling back and then down, removing the horrendous pair of boxers that were, for better or worse, utterly Kisuke.

"Oh...teeth. Uhm. Yes. You have me," Kisuke said with breathless laugh this time, hands light on Shuuhei's shoulders.

"I think so," Shuuhei said, helping Kisuke out of his shoes, pulling off his socks, and finally clearing away the pants. He rose up and kissed Kisuke's hipbone, thought about it, and scraped his teeth over the thin skin, pulling a gasp from Kisuke. 

The blond's hands tightened on Shuuhei, and he chuckled, eyes closing, "Yes. I think so as well."

_ ~*~ _

**Demented, Inc now presents Dee's omake for the chapter!**

Me: Mmm...tattoos...metal...mm...

Liralen: *grins*

Shuuhei: ...flowers?

Me: MANLY flowers, dude. Shut it.

Renji: *snickers*

Shuuhei: *glares*

Renji: Dude...you were hiding...in the...

Shuuhei: I WAS NOT HIDING!

Me: Boys...boys...

Liralen: *eyes everyone, bemused*

Byakuya (from bedroom): Renji? 

Renji: *flinch*

Shuuhei: Uh. Huh. 

Renji:  Fuck you.

Shuuhei: Oh no. I think that's, fuck  _ you _ .

Byakuya: Renji. I don't wait well.

Renji: *dashes to bedroom*

Me: I'll get the popcorn...

Liralen: But...but...Kisuke?

Me: *looks at Kisuke, standing naked, silent and amused* Shuuhei?

Shuuhei: Hm?

Me: Sic 'im.

Shuuhei: Gladly.

Kisuke: *GRINS WITH TEETH*

Liralen: Hee. *hearts*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Other Things**
> 
>  
> 
> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	3. Chapter 3

Standing up, Shuuhei smiled and kissed Kisuke, nearly chaste. He glanced over at the mirrored door leading into what he assumed was the bathroom. "On to the wet and slippery part of the program?" Shuuhei quipped, hands roaming on their own accord over Kisuke's skin: sinuous muscles, sharp lines of bones, soft hair and warmth.

"Mmhm," Kisuke hummed. "Onward..." It took a visible effort to start moving toward the bathroom. "Right...it'll be nice to finish getting this goop out of my hair."

"And it'll be a pleasure watching you do it," Shuuhei said playfully, following and enjoying the view as Kisuke flicked on the light in the bathroom.

The lights revealed a long counter with two floating sinks below a mirror framed in brushed nickel. A large, deep, jetted tub took up one corner, the tile around it smaller versions of the gray-fleck covering the floor. The glass shower with multiple heads on different levels and a tiled bench stood opposite the tub, taking up the other corner and most of a wall. Between the counter and the tub were two narrow doors: closet and toilet, Shuuhei assumed, and over-sized gray towels hung from two racks near the shower door.

"Nice," Shuuhei said, cramming surprise and understatement into the single word.

"Just wait until you hear the sound system, and I love what the on-demand water heater can do..." Kisuke slid open the door to the shower enclosure and punched a button. Steaming hot water shot from ceiling and the walls and fell on Kisuke's upturned face and form.

Shuuhei grunted, sound suspiciously close to a whimper, as he watched for two heartbeats before stepping in to join Kisuke. His cock took that moment to remind Shuuhei that it'd been a long evening, and he swallowed as he moved to stand behind Kisuke, giving him room to rake water through his hair. Shuuhei's hands came up to rest on Kisuke's hips, and he sighed at the streams coming at him from the different angles.

Kisuke glanced back at Shuuhei with a grin. When his eye wandered lower, one eyebrow rose, but Kisuke turned his face back toward the water and ran determined fingers through his sticky hair. Clearing his face, he found the bottles of shampoos, rinses, and body washes. Picking one, he squirted a generous handful into his palm and scrubbed the soap through his thick, blond hair.

Shuuhei chuckled and reached to cover one of Kisuke's hands. "Here," Shuuhei said, both arms coming up to let Shuuhei dig fingers into Kisuke's scalp.

"Mm..." Kisuke half-moaned. "Oh, that is nice..." He moved back half a step, soap-slick ass bumping up against Shuuehei's body, pulling a small, unbidden noise from Shuuhei's throat. Kisuke chuckled and reached to hold onto Shuuhei's hips for support.

"Yeah, it is," Shuuhei answered while he worked his fingers in massaging circles, letting blunt nails scratch as he moved down to Kisuke's nape. The shampoo smelled like cherry blossoms -- definitely Byakuya's house -- and Kisuke's skin under his fingers and the hands on his hips made Shuuhei bite the inside of his cheek.

Kisuke's eyes closed, body relaxed and pliant under Shuuhei's hands, and Shuuhei took his time; both because he enjoyed it and because he knew Kisuke really did want the crap out of his hair. Eventually, his hands slid down to Kisuke's neck and shoulders, both slippery with suds, and Shuuhei pressed his thumbs into hard muscles.

"Oh, ow...wow...that..." Kisuke stretched under Shuuhei's touch, and he groaned. "That...oh, Lord, I need that..."

Licking his lips as he refrained from shoving Kisuke against the wall, Shuuhei gently maneuvered Kisuke under one of the shower heads, and when the soap began to sluice over Kisuke's back, Shuuhei spread his fingers and slowly massaged from spine out with his thumbs. He frowned, feeling the tension, and bit his lip when he felt the muscles give by the tiniest fraction on the second pass.

Blind still with the water and soap over his eyes, one of Kisuke's hands let go of Shuuhei to reach in front of him, feeling for a support he couldn't find. Then he turned his face up again, and wiped the soap and water clear, pushing the water through his hair and sending a cascade of soap suds down his back. Kisuke flexed and sighed under Shuuhei's touch. "That does feel very good."

"Glad to hear it," Shuuhei answered, voice low and husky. He waited until the water flowing down Kisuke's back was clear of soap. "Here..." He walked them both closer to the shower wall, thumbs sliding in and beginning to work down Kisuke's spine. He bent forward and pressed his lips against the wet skin of Kisuke's neck, sighing through his nose.

Kisuke leaned against the wall, hands spread against cool tiles, body rolling with Shuuhei's touches. "Thank you," he said softly. "If you...I...I'm clean. Tested two months ago for my annual checkup, and nothing since, really. And I did promise..."

Shuuhei rested his face against Kisuke's neck, breath coming harder, and his hands slid down to rub into Kisuke's lower back, kneading. "Six months ago for me -- the doctor. And nothing since then..."

"Oh my," Kisuke said softly and chuckled. "Well, I'd love to feel your cock up my ass, Shuuhei, if you feel so inclined. After your lovely work in the car, and a little recovery time, I'm happy to provide."

"Definitely…inclined," Shuuhei rumbled, hands sliding around to press over Kisuke's hip bones as he ground himself against the ass that'd been teasing him for what felt like forever.

Kisuke bucked back against him with a slow moan, and then turned within Shuuhei's grasp. "If I may..." Kisuke slid down, hands firm against Shuuhei's back, ass, and legs as he went down on his knees, rubbing against Shuuhei's hard-on as he went. With a startled grunt that faded into a series of breathy pants, Shuuhei's palms came forward to smack the shower wall, head down to watch as Kisuke's eyes went wide at the sight of Shuuhei's full cock, the glint of metal on the head. Kisuke's mouth opened and he stroked his fingers down the length, falling water making everything warm and slick.

Shuuhei muffled a sound at the attention, and Kisuke's hand slid halfway up Shuuhei's shaft, even as he took the tip into his mouth. Lips wrapped about Shuuhei, and Kisuke's tongue explored Shuuhei's Prince Albert piercing. The hot, wet muscle slid along the slit and then down to move the metal gently through the head of Shuuhei's cock. 

Shuuhei hissed and then cried out a sharp --  _ "Ah!" _ \-- as his body curled in toward the pleasure. With a tilt of his head, Kisuke took Shuuhei to the back of his mouth, bumping against tongue and throat as his fingers stroked.

"Shit...Kis-Kisuke..." Shuuhei panted. His hands fisted against the wall, and he sighed as tension left his body and his hips moved in the rhythm Kisuke made.

Kisuke sucked more solidly, cheeks hollowing, but his fingers closed around Shuuhei's cock, and both lips and fingers moved more slowly than before. Shuuhei moaned a sigh and felt two strokes, and then three, before Kisuke's tongue wrapped about Shuuhei's head again. Kisuke licked along the rim and pushed at the warm metal one more time before he came off, fingers loosening to brush Shuuhei's balls as he panted on his knees. "I...I'd love...to do more of that...another time..."

"Y-yeah," Shuuhei wholeheartedly agreed, pushing off the wall and reaching for Kisuke. "Makes two of us." He grinned and helped Kisuke to his feet, kissing him with fever and sweeping tongue. Mouth opening, Kisuke kissed back, tongue dueling with Shuuhei's as he moaned into the kiss, arms wrapping about Shuuhei.

Finally breaking away, Kisuke panted, "There's probably body oil in the caddy there..."

Shuuhei's answer was a rumbling growl and his mouth covered Kisuke's again while his eyes rolled, and he grabbed the appropriate bottle. More cherry blossom. Of course.

Tongue sliding against Kisuke's, Shuuhei groaned as he uncapped the bottle and poured oil over his fingers. Dodging the water, Shuuhei immediately moved his hand down between Kisuke's legs -- shifting, bypassing, working towards goal -- as he held Kisuke with one steel-like arm and a hungry mouth. When fingertips met entrance, he slicked the length of his finger over it and teased the rim before pressing inside with slow glide that pulsed in, out, and back in.

" _ Nnnghaaa... _ " The cry broke their kiss even as Kisuke curled forward, mouth opening. His forehead landed gently on Shuuhei's shoulder, his legs spreading as water sluiced over his skin and body. His hips rode Shuuhei's invasion as Kisuke gave a low moan and a mumbled, "Oh, lords...of sky and hill... _ Nnn... _ "

Shuuhei's eyes widened before he smiled and bent to kiss, suck, and bite along Kisuke's throat, dragging moans from Kisuke with his teeth. A second finger joined the first and pushed deep, making the blond shudder and buck. Shuuhei's cock was hard to aching, listening to Kisuke's eloquent words and not-so eloquent moans. Kisuke swallowed only to groan at the pressure of Shuuhei's mouth. 

"Oh...oh...yes," Kisuke whispered.

Shuuhei grunted against Kisuke's skin and slid his tongue and mouth over the pulse pounding at Kisuke's neck. He slid his arm from around Kisuke to press the blond against the shower wall, making sure Kisuke's balance was steady before he reached to clutch and lift a lean-muscled thigh. 

Grip biting into the flesh of Kisuke's leg, Shuuhei's other fingers slid deeper within Kisuke's body and crooked, pads brushing prostate while Shuuhei's teeth scraped. The shout that greeted Shuuhei's move was part surprise, part pleasure and loud enough to echo against the tile. Kisuke's hands grabbed Shuuhei and his leg buckled, though he went no where with Shuuhei's weight against him, before he steadied himself again.

"Fuck," Shuuhei cursed softly, voice thick with need, and he stroked against Kisuke's insides once more before he couldn't stand it any longer.

Withdrawing fingers to a soft sound of need and protest, and stepping back, Shuuhei let go of Kisuke's leg to pull the blond with him, kissing neck, shoulder, and then arm as he turned the dazed man and directed Kisuke toward the tiled bench. His fingers wrapped and gently pulled at wet blond strands, and Kisuke's head moved to the light tugs. Shuuhei licked and suckled at Kisuke's ear to the writhing of the body against his, and his cock slid against Kisuke's back and between wet cheeks.

"Hands on the bench, Kisuke," Shuuhei murmured, loosening his hold so Kisuke could move.

It took Kisuke three breaths before he could: soft pants and one needy moan. He stepped forward and then bent, hands down on the bench, gripping the edge of it. Kisuke spread his legs and went on tip toe, back arching to present his ass, as the warm water flowed over pale skin and golden hair. Shuuhei leaned to kiss Kisuke's lower back, let the water slide down his face and force him to close his eyes. He reached for the bottle of oil and got it open, into palm, and on his cock, lips brushing and directing the flow of water over Kisuke's skin.

"So..." Shuuhei bit his lip on words, the heat in his veins making them harder than usual. His hand steadied Kisuke's hip as he stood and lined himself up, body shifting to block the water.

"Gorgeous," Shuuhei whispered, word nearly lost beneath the sound of the spray. He rocked his hips forward, and his teeth clenched.

"Oh!  _ Nnnggghhh, ahh! _ " Kisuke's upper body writhed, fingers clutching at the tile until his knuckles were white, but, when his body gave, he growled low and groaned as Shuuhei slid in deep.

"Kisuke," Shuuhei moaned, drawing out the syllables before he withdrew and started to move, pace steady. He shuddered hard as his piercing slid with the drag and push, sparking enough current down his spine and in his groin to make him worry at his proximity to water.

With each stroke, Kisuke groaned and moved to deepen the impalement. As Shuuhei pushed deeper, Kisuke's hips jerked and his legs trembled, muscles tight since he was on his toes to accommodate Shuuhei's height.

Shuuhei's head went back, breathing going fast and erratic, brow furrowed in concentration. He shifted his weight, bent his knees and brought Kisuke back harder into the cradle of his pelvis, angling up. He coughed a cry when he circled his hips, rock-grinding against the heat of Kisuke's insides.

"Oh...g...gods, yes!" Kisuke cried out, going down on his forearms, his head on his wrists, legs coming down off tiptoes and leaning back into Shuuhei's thrusts. "F...  _ fuck _ me..."

Shuuhei bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, and his fingers held onto Kisuke's body in a tight brace that moved and controlled. Each deep, long thrust was accompanied by a pivot-grind of Shuuhei's hips, a slap of skin, and an inarticulate sound of pleasure. Shuuhei gasped when he felt dizzy with the heat from the shower and the need pulling and gnawing in his gut. Kisuke rolled and moaned, begged and shook, and reached between his legs to stroke his own hard-on, but the next thrust made his hands go back to the bench with a wet slap, and he choked off another cry.

Shuuhei snarled a curse and shifted to lay over Kisuke's back, knees bending to make bodies and angles work. He kept the depth and his breath stuttered hard as he bit into Kisuke's skin and reached a hand down to stroke Kisuke.

" _ Aaaaahhh! _ " Kisuke screamed as he bucked, trapped in the cross-fire of sensation caused by bite, hand, thrust, and the weight of Shuuhei's body. His hips pushed his firming cock into Shuuhei's hold, and Shuuhei's control shredded. Breathing becoming soft, breathy cries and other noises he trapped behind his lips, Shuuhei wrapped an arm around Kisuke's chest, clutching his shoulder, grinding and pushing with a rhythm that annihilated thought and sanity.

"I can't, oh... _ oh fuck _ ..." Shuuhei's hips thrust hard into Kisuke's heat, tight around his cock, and his hand bruised Kisuke's shoulder with its grip. He sucked in air and made a helpless noise as he came, thrusts hard and erratic. Kisuke bucked back against Shuuhei, whimpering and jerking with each push into his body. His cock flagged in Shuuhei's hand, going gradually softer as his body trembled. Kisuke locked his knees to keep them both from tumbling to the tile.

Shuuhei tried to remember how to breathe, followed by a quick lesson on how to swallow on a dry throat, and he soothed his palms over Kisuke's skin as he carefully withdrew. He planted a hand down on the bench next to Kisuke's and one arm held the blond about the waist, Shuuhei's forehead on his shoulder blade.

Arching up into the touch, Kisuke's hand moved to cover Shuuhei's. His panting slowed and he bent his knees, only to have them buckle, pulling a low cry from him as he went down on the tile. Shuuhei scrambled to ease Kisuke's descent and slow the fall so Kisuke didn't hit hard.

"Oh..." Kisuke murmured. "Oh, gods. That was..." He gave a soft groan.

Shuuhei let go of Kisuke to sit hard on the floor of the shower, leaning back against the bench. "Yeah," he breathed, hand coming to rest on Kisuke's thigh. "It was."

Kisuke turned his head to grin at Shuuhei. Shakily, he shifted around to rest against Shuuhei's shoulder. Kisuke sighed and settled, and Shuuhei closed his eyes for a moment or two in the steam.

Licking his lips, Shuuhei shifted slowly so as not to dislodge Kisuke, and, sitting sideways, he pulled Kisuke flush against his chest, one leg bent and the other going over Kisuke's. He held the blond in a snug embrace, liking it probably too much, but Shuuhei's mind was blissfully empty save for how good Kisuke felt.

Kisuke sighed, one hand creeping up the arm Shuuhei had in front of him, his fingers closing about the bicep. The water hissed, the men breathed in sync, and after another restful moment, Kisuke murmured, "I'm going to probably wrinkle before I wake up if I fall asleep here...but I have nearly no intention of moving."

"You could pull off the prune look," Shuuhei mumbled, smiling. "Hell, we'd both make it look pretty good."

"I could, indeed, in my advanced age." Kisuke said with dignity only slightly marred by the blond hair plastered to his head and face by the falling water. "But I have a feeling my joints would protest the treatment." After a long pause, Kisuke continued whimsically, "Besides, you could hold me in bed as well and, in the long term, far more comfortably, especially since it's..." He squinted at a clock set in the shower controls. "Past 2 a.m."

"You and your logic," Shuuhei muttered, but he wrapped strong arms around Kisuke and helped him to his feet, taking almost all the blond's weight. He held them both upright under the spray, as Kisuke cleaned himself, and then shut off the water. Arm about Kisuke and working hard to make sure neither of them slipped, as Shuuhei's knees felt more than a little shaky, he slid back the door and stepped them both out onto the rug, reaching for the towels.

Leaning into the help, Kisuke chuckled, and they dried off. He limped into the bedroom, much to Shuuhei's chagrin and amusement, and came back with the RiteAid bag. They companionably brushed their teeth and then Shuuhei followed as Kisuke made his way to the big four-poster bed.

Throwing back the covers, Kisuke crawled in, and Shuuhei climbed after him, tossing aside pillows until he found two to shove under his head. With a contented sound, Shuuhei pulled Kisuke close, and the blond snuggled up against Shuuhei who hugged him and dropped a kiss to his damp hair.

"Good night, Shuuhei," Kisuke murmured.

"You need anything wake me up," Shuuhei mumbled out of habit; it was something he always said to bedmates. His eyes shut and he sank into the mattress, exhaustion dragging him down beneath the deeper currents.

_ ~*~ _

**And now for Demented Dee's omake for the chapter:**

Me: ...

Shuuhei: ... ... *soft groan*

Liralen: ...

Kisuke: ...Oh. By falling stars and the glory of the heavens, I do enjoy it when a plot goes according to plan.

Renji: Fuckin' A...I'll drink to that.

Byakuya: *delicate cough*

Renji: Liked it, too, huh?

Me: *glares* You guys certainly know how to ruin afterglow.

Renji: *snirk*

Liralen: ...oh...my…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Other Things**  
>  ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	4. Chapter 4

Kisuke awoke in the dark gray of early morning light. He shook off the last of a dream wherein a red snake coiled slowly about him, mouth moving down his belly to slide a surprisingly soft and fangless mouth over his cock. In the dream he had been rock hard, and upon awakening, he found that was not just a dream.

Memory slipped through his mind like a cool stream, and he recalled the horrible, cold date with Ryuuken. After his big mistake, life had changed so drastically, and he'd scrambled to keep up and keep his head down so that no one would take it off for him. With Jinta and Ururu to take care of and Tessai and Yoruichi to work with, life had narrowed to surviving until next week. Then, after Kakashi and Neji had found him and decided to include him in their game of police and patrol, Kisuke worked to build his power base along with the grocery chain. Life had been too full for things like romance. 

The date itself had surprised Kisuke; the fact that his friends were stable enough to even contemplate doing that for him. He was suddenly able to see that he'd lived for five years in the same place with the same people. Long enough to irritate them when he grew too lonely or too horny. Hirako Shinji, the head of the pharmaceuticals department of the grocery chain, was always ready for sex without attachments, but in the last few months Shinji started going out with Sarugaki Hiyori. 

All that was nothing compared to the shock of meeting Ryuuken, however, and wondering if he was all that was left for someone like Kisuke: a middle aged guy with kids, and cool, cold talks about power and how to use it. That sort of man was so at odds with the other people in Kisuke's life.

Kisuke met Shuuhei, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as part of his scouting adventures in the worst parts of town. The young folk at Deathtoll had proven intriguingly informative, especially with Rukia and Ichigo working at the security company, Usagi Corporation. The reserved, dark-haired young man had caught Kisuke's eye, and on finding out from Renji that Shuuhei was gay, Kisuke had watched and wondered.

He'd kept his distance, not sure that the young man would want anything to do with him. Kisuke had to raise two children and lived with two people he could not leave for various reasons, so he had no illusions about being a desirable, long-term catch for Shuuhei. 

After the date with Ryuuken, however, Kisuke felt sick about never taking the chance. So when he'd heard Shuuhei's emphatic, "Fuck you and your ideas of what I need," Kisuke wondered about his own needs. 

A weekend. That was all Kisuke promised, a single weekend. Not a life-time partnership, not a long lasting relationship, not love ever-after. Just a weekend in the woods with a very hot young man.

However, Shuuhei had surprised him repeatedly. The laughing exchange while they shopped, the talk about caring in the car, and all the ways Shuuhei knew Kisuke that Kisuke didn't expect. It had surprised Kisuke how comfortable and content he was sleeping next to the other man.

Kisuke closed his eyes and ran through last night's events: the car ride, the exquisite blow job, the shower, and the fact that he was unable to get off a second time so close to the first. That little snafu made him ask Shuuhei just to fuck him and finish in the shower before the pleasure got too much to bear. 

Six months. It seemed incredible that Shuuhei had gone without some kind of release with another human being for that long. With Yoruichi padding about his home, Shinji at work, and the occasional pick-up from Break under the watchful eye of Neji and Kakashi, Kisuke always had some sort of clean outlet. It had only been since the last bill of health from the doctor that Kisuke grew less interested. Something about the idea that he was just going to keep living -- that the death that pursued him for the last five years wasn't going to win -- made him reassess his future. Kisuke stroked the strong, still arms about him, the tattoos only dark shadows in this light, but they swirled over smooth skin and the snake of his dream grinned, teeth showing, from Shuuhei's wrist.

_ Should I wake him? _

Turning to face Shuuhei, Kisuke saw Shuuhei looking more vulnerable than he'd ever seen him. Slender, at peace with dusky lashes against white cheeks, shaggy hair, and shadows under his eyes.

More of the surprises of last night filled Kisuke's mind: how Shuuhei had instinctively done what turned Kisuke on the most in the car, and his tender strength in the shower. Biting his lip and remembering what the youngster said just before they'd gone to sleep, Kisuke reached forward and gently, very gently, kissed slack lips.

Shuuehei's slow, even breathing hitched, a faint line appearing and then vanishing between his brows. Eyes still closed, Shuuhei moved closer to Kisuke's warmth.

Touched in a way he hadn't been in years, Kisuke slid the palm of his upper hand along strong arms, over broad back, and against narrow hips. Just a tender caress, slow and sure, not meant to startle or tease, just soothing and warm.

Shuuhei shifted with the touch, hand pressing lightly against Kisuke's lower back, and he let go of a sigh. "Mm... Kisuke..." he whispered, eyes still closed.

"Shuuhei," Kisuke murmured, his arms wrapping about Shuuhei as he kissed those parted lips again.. He was surprised and pleased to find that even morning mouth tasted good on the dark-haired man.

Shuuhei matched Kisuke's pressure and pace, and he made a soft sound, hand idly rubbing circles over the bare skin of Kisuke's back, blunt nails tracing patterns.

"Mmm... ohh..." Kisuke moaned, hard-on twitching at even the small pleasure. "I seem to have acquired a... uhm..." He paused to kiss Shuuhei again before continuing, "...mild problem that I... I'm afraid I may need your help to resolve."

Against Kisuke's mouth, Shuuhei's lips spread into a smile. "Oh... really..." He said as he slid his leg between Kisuke's and pressed them together, chuckling.

"Oh... lord..." Kisuke gasped, and he added with a chagrined tone, "Y... yes... you've gone right to the crux of it." His own hand roamed downward, cupping Shuuhei's ass before he rubbed against Shuuhei's hip with a low moan, pulling Shuuhei closer.

The brunette answered with a slow roll of his hips. Shuuhei's mouth found Kisuke's cheek and jaw, pressing open-mouthed kisses in long lines. "Tell me what you want..." Shuuhei whispered, voice a harsh rasp as he nudged Kisuke's head to one side and his teeth and tongue found Kisuke's ear.

Shuddering, Kisuke gripped Shuuhei's ass even as his hips rolled and his cock screamed for more friction, more weight, more of this leg he was humping like a dog. Kisuke groaned at the spikes of sensations running through his body. He loved this. He was addicted to Shuuhei's decisive speed once the brunette got going, and to knowing, with no uncertainty, that the other man wanted him.

Voice husky and low Kisuke managed to rasp, "You. I'd love... to be in you. You riding me if you wish."

Shuuhei groaned and grabbed Kisuke to roll them so Kisuke sprawled atop the other man. "Yeah..." he said, kissing Kisuke harder and with a sweep of tongue. "Under you... want to see..." Shuuhei's knuckles brushed the side of Kisuke's face before he made their mouths meet again.

Breath coming faster, Kisuke kissed Shuuhei solidly, hands wrapping about the warm weight of Shuuhei's shoulders. The sound of Shuuhei's voice last night saying I just want you in addition to Shuuhei asking to see his face made Kisuke's chest ache, his kiss grow hungrier, urgency roaring through his veins.

With a low moan, Kisuke broke the kiss to get up and go to the night stand by the bed. Kisuke's skin awoke when Shuuhei reached to run his hand over the back of Kisuke's thigh and over his ass until Kisuke stepped out of range to throw open the drawer and find a condom and a bottle of slick.

Turning, Kisuke saw Shuuhei lying on his back, one arm under his head and other hand between his legs, stroking himself with fingertips and thumb. The dark gaze smoldered as Shuuhei eyed Kisuke, cock hardening beneath his touch.

"Oh, gods," Kisuke whispered, reverent again with the beauty of the man before him. "You're amazing, Shuuhei."

Swallowing, Kisuke dropped everything by Shuuhei's hip before bending to lick the nearest nipple, pinching lightly with his lips, and a sound of pleasure forced Shuuhei's mouth open. He inhaled deeply before Kisuke laid a slow trail of kisses, licks, and gentle bites down chest, abs. Each tiny bit of attention earned Kisuke a twitch, a soft sound, a stuttered breath, and slowly, he worked down to where Shuuhei's hand so lightly stroked. Shuuhei let his fingers fall away, shifting, legs spreading and the large muscles of his thighs tensing.

Very gently, Kisuke licked the head of Shuuhei's now firm cock, the metal ball against his tongue intrigued him, fascinated him as he stroked the smooth skin of the head, tongued the slit, and then wrapped his mouth about the top few inches.

_ "Ooh-ooooh..." _ Shuuhei breathed, fingers raking into Kisuke's hair, tips digging in a caress as Shuuhei's hips pulsed lazily up into the sensation. Kisuke's index finger and thumb ringed Shuuhei's base, stroking as lightly as the man himself did seconds ago, and Shuuhei groaned, the noise quiet but eager. Kisuke liked how Shuuhei fit his mouth, loved how it affected the other man, and he sucked as much of Shuuhei's length into his mouth as he could.

"Oh God..." Shuuhei said. "Y-yeah...ooh...Kisuke, do that and--" Shuuhei paused when Kisuke's tongue made his breathing stutter. "Hand, Kisuke, God...fuck me with you hand..."

Patting the covers for the bottle of slick, Kisuke kept his mouth over Shuuhei's cock, tongue working slow and easy, stroking at a regular pace. When he got the bottle in one hand, he let go with the other, and with a hard suck and a light scrape of his teeth that made Shuuhei hiss, Kisuke came off Shuuhei's cock to snap open the lid, pour slick over his fingertips.

Shuuhei looked down at Kisuke, dark eyes glittering and lips parting to pant. Just before Kisuke put his fingers to Shuuhei's entrance, he smiled at the dark-haired man and murmured, "As you wish."

Shuuhei let go of a sigh tinged with notes of need and anticipation. His breathing hitched when Kisuke's finger probed and then pushed inside. "Ooh, yeah..." Shuuhei rasped. "I fuckin' wish..."

Kisuke chuckled and took Shuuhei in his mouth again, the slicked finger sliding in and out and crooking, as the other hand circled Shuuhei's cock. Shuuhei shuddered, and Kisuke swirled his tongue over the metal-studded head and put it to the back of his mouth. Wanting to hear Shuuhei moan for him again, Kisuke swallowed around Shuuhei's shaft and pushed two fingers into Shuuhei to the base.

_ "Oooh... god....damn...." _ Shuuhei groaned, breathing getting erratic. His head went back and both hands reached up to grip his pillow, heel digging into the mattress.

Loving the sounds, Kisuke glanced up at Shuuhei and grunted at defined chest muscles, shoulders, biceps stark in the early morning light. His own cock ached, and in more haste than decorum, Kisuke ran a fingertip about the rim of Shuuhei's entrance, and, as he drew the two fingers out, he slid a third in beside them.

"Fuck," Shuuhei coughed and then writhed on the bed, body torn between pushing down and pulling away. Kisuke stroked all three fingers faster within Shuuhei even as he slowly dragged the cock from his throat.

The hard metal bead felt odd, but slid easily enough, and when his tongue felt the hardness of the bead again, he pushed gently against the metal just to feel it move through Shuuhei's head. The cry the attention tore from Shuuhei's body was half growl, and the muscles flexed in his arms, torso and legs.

_ "Nnngh..." _ Shuuhei panted, brow furrowed in deep lines as he looked down, gritting his teeth on another sound when Kisuke's fingers kept their pace. "Need...need you...c'mon..."

Coming off Shuuhei's cock in a hurry at the invitation, Kisuke ripped open the condom packet with his teeth, and used his free hand to stroke it onto his angrily red cock. Pulling fingers free from Shuuhei's heat, he squirted slick and slathered it over latex. The coolness and the friction fought, and the sensation threatened to blow away any semblance of control Kisuke had, and he held very still for two breaths.

Shuuhei made a tender, encouraging noise. Leaning forward into Shuuhei's legs, Kisuke said wryly, "I don't have any idea how long I'm going to last, but...here we go..." He set his tip to the wet tightness of Shuuhei's entrance and gave a low, trembling cry as he pushed.

"Keep making that sound, and I don't give a shit," Shuuhei husked before he winced and groaned as Kisuke slid deep and deeper. "Fuck..." he hissed, panting, and then wrapped his hand around Kisuke's neck, forcing Kisuke down for a scorching kiss.

Heat, tightness of Shuuhei's ring, and slick, slow slide of his cock against the clenching movement of Shuuhei's insides rendered Kisuke completely incoherent. Everything overwhelmed his senses and mind. Kisuke barely had enough control to keep himself slow, and make it to the point where he was seated to stop and wait.

Trembling hard and concentrating so much on his body, Kisuke's mouth went completely out of his control. "Sweet as honeyed fruit and velvet evening fading into night, stars falling like a rain of dammed doomed angels coming to climax under the laughter of the Emperor of Heavens, opening the rivers of light would not be so good as... oh my damned soul... Shuuhei... I'm... oh gods of heaven and light...let me move, please..."

A sound rumbled up from Shuuhei's chest, and it gradually bloomed into laughter. He kissed Kisuke, hard and swift, and made their gazes meet. "Oh, is  _ that _ what all that meant?" he husked before bucking his hips, making himself gasp. "Coulda just..." Shuuhei reached for his cock, stroking and shuddering, eyelashes fluttering. "Said so..." His eyes snapped to lock on Kisuke's. "Move."

Blushing hot and bucking at the order in that tone, Kisuke obeyed. The friction of sliding out made him sob for breath and then when his hips thrust forward again, he gave a two-toned cry of pleasure and desperation.

"Shit, Kisuke..." Shuuhei murmured, words strained yet oddly affectionate. When Kisuke moved again, Shuuhei's head went back, throat and skin flushed, hand moving faster on his length, and breathing pitched in a greedy whine.

"Yeah...  _ nnng-fuck _ ...yeah..."

Dragging his lips along Shuuhei's throat, Kisuke clung to Shuuhei's broad shoulders and used his hold to pull himself into Shuuhei and out again, small sounds breaking from him with each motion. He closed his eyes and got himself together enough for three fast, even strokes within that exquisite heat and tightness, and then his orgasm hit him like a runaway train.

Shuuhei released himself and used both hands to drag Kisuke's mouth to his for a kiss, sucking in the shuddering cry that escaped Kisuke's lips. Kisuke kissed desperately, hungrily, helplessly back, as his body shook and finally fell limp over Shuuhei's. Kisuke moaned quietly when Shuuhei ran his fingers into damp hair, and traded air, kissing the corner of Kisuke's mouth after a handful of heartbeats.

"So that bit about emperors in heaven meant it was good, then?" Shuuhei breathed and chuckled.

At first Kisuke's body only shook harder, and for a moment, Kisuke wasn't quite sure what was going to happen, but then he started laughing. It was breathless, weak, and shaking laughter, but mirth, nonetheless. Kissing Shuuhei's skin, the little lizard winking at him, Kisuke finally managed to say between panting breaths, "Good... uhm... yes. Quite...good..."

"Mmm..." Shuuhei sighed, hissing softly as he shifted beneath Kisuke. Shuuhei rubbed the other man's back. "Nice way to wake up."

Kisuke relaxed, suddenly realizing that Shuuhei had enjoyed it as well, liked giving this to him, liked being taken by him, and his arms went around the man beneath him. He hugged Shuuhei solidly before shifting slowly to pull free. "I'm glad...especially since I've been so remiss as to go ahead of you. May I..." Kisuke lifted his head to smile at Shuuhei. "May I help save you from the same fate that awoke me?"

Shuuhei's eyelids dropped to half mast, and he swallowed. He brushed his thumb over Kisuke's lower lip. "Yes, Kisuke...you may," Shuuhei whispered.

Tilting his head, Kisuke gently pressed his lips to Shuuhei's thumb. "It seems just the courteous thing to do, Shuuhei, but I also take great pleasure in being able to worship your form, and the taste of you is something I am finding addictive the more I am allowed." Shuuhei's eyes widened and his body relaxed with a silent exhale.

Kisuke bit the mound of Shuuhei's thumb before laying a soft kiss on his mouth. Shuuhei made a tenuous noise in the wake of the brief kiss, a protest or affirmation or both. Ignoring the trembling of his arms, Kisuke levered himself to move to Shuuhei's left nipple, tongue and mouth sucking and working the nub. Hands cupped the back of Kisuke's head and over his shoulder, and the body beneath his rolled and bucked with a quiet but ragged sound of pleasure.

Loving that cry, Kisuke stayed where he was, stroking at Shuuhei's nipple with long, slow rasps of his tongue. Kisuke was thrilled that he could just take his time. They didn't have anywhere they had to be but here; they were beholden to no one, and nothing existed but this skin, the scent and taste of this man under him. One hand stroked down Shuuhei's belly, to circle the warm firmness of Shuuhei's cock, stroking lazily up the length of it, thumb lightly playing around the crown before going to the velvet softness of the head and the hard bump of the metal bead.

Shuuhei's body wound tighter, and his hips thrust into Kisuke's hand. The fingers cupping Kisuke's head flexed, and Shuuhei's breathing quickened. "God yeah," he husked. "God...anything you do just feels..." Shuuhei shivered.

A gentle nip of the hardened bud, a returned rasp of desire, and Kisuke came up with a soft chuckle. "Good, perhaps?"

Shuuhei barked a sound that couldn't make up its mind if it was a laugh or groan. "Yeah...really good..."

And then Kisuke was down again, nose against the vines along Shuuhei's ribs and belly, licking, kissing, nipping, on a slow, meandering path. Kisuke's hand continued the regular rhythm of his strokes, but his thumb occasionally slid or twisted the metal within the hardening head of Shuuhei's cock.

_ "Unngh..." _ The noise was a gritty sound through clenched teeth, but Shuuhei didn't tell Kisuke to hurry, to move, to pick up the pace, so Kisuke continued to savor each touch. Shuuhei trembled like he let go of himself for a moment and went tense again to stop it.

Taking time over Shuuhei's belly button, Kisuke gave that a quiet kiss and licked down the center line to nose at the coarse hairs, enjoying Shuuhei's scent. The brunette's breathing grew steadily faster as Kisuke moved his hand to cup and stroke Shuuhei's balls so he could lick up the inside curve of Shuuhei's fully erect cock.

_ "Oh," _ Shuuhei panted, going still beneath Kisuke: waiting.

Pausing, Kisuke breathed over the head of Shuuhei's cock, nearly drooling in anticipation of being able to taste him again. Softly, he said, "Shuuhei, please grab the bars of the head board in your hands and hold on to them."

Shuuhei took a breath that sounded like it wrestled its way from the depth of his body. And he kept breathing like that: through his nose, noisy, pitched, and loud as his arms went up, and he gripped the bars as Kisuke asked. Muscles strained and flexed, and he looked down at Kisuke, watching.

With a faint smile, Kisuke lowered his mouth to Shuuhei's cock. As his hand circled the base and stroked down, he sucked in the head and just kept going. Letting Shuuhei bump the entrance to his throat, Kisuke changed the angle of his head so that he could swallow Shuuhei's cock. Shuuhei garbled an unintelligible cry, trembling. At the same speed, Kisuke pulled Shuuhei's cock from this throat as his circling fingers stroked up, and then he did it again. 

Every motion was smooth and continuous, without a hint of haste or abruptness.

_ "NNNN-AH!" _ Shuuhei cried, garbling groans and curses and praise. His back bowed, and the headboard creaked as he wrenched it forward.

Glancing up, Kisuke groaned around Shuuhei's cock, even as he swallowed the shaft again, closing his eyes to keep from gagging, loving the shift and slide of skin tightly fitting in his throat. He didn't fight not being able to breathe, just held still and slid free again, before licking about the head and against the piercing.

Every muscle of Shuuhei's body stood out in flushed tension for seconds that lasted a shuddering, licking forever and then he gasped a warning shout and came. A helpless whimper escaped his lips before they smacked shut, and his brow creased, hips jerking into the warm cavern of Kisuke's mouth. Swallowing greedily, Kisuke licked and sucked, and as the last pulses died away, he sighed softly through his nose, and then let go, sliding up Shuuhei's body to hold him and lightly kiss his panting mouth.

It took a second for Shuuhei's lips to work against Kisuke's in a soft press. His eyes opened as he struggled to catch his breath, the look he gave Kisuke dazed and languid.

"You can let go now," Kisuke murmured with a smile, one hand stroking up one of Shuuhei's arms to touch fingers still wrapped about the bars of the headboard. "Though I'll dream of how you looked in that last second for the next month."

Shuuhei stared up at his own hands, as though confused, and then let go to catch Kisuke's fingers in his. He pulled Kisuke against him in an embrace, kissing him again with a gentle slide of lips and hint of tongue. "Could always just do it again..." Shuuhei murmured, voice a hoarse rasp. "No need just to dream." He smiled against Kisuke's neck.

"Oh," Kisuke whispered, and an ache ran like hot, shining, molten silver through the hollow mold of his forsaken heart. The sweetness of Shuuhei's smile made his throat thick, and he couldn't say a word, instead kissing the gentle curve with a slow tenderness that trembled.

"Kisuke..." Shuuhei whispered, soft and full of unspoken meaning with a dash of concern for spice. He tightened his hold, and one hand stole up into Kisuke's hair, a press with a hint of fingertips rubbing at his nape.

Lowering his head to Shuuhei's shoulder as his body relaxed on top of the warm form, Kisuke let himself tremble. "Shuuhei," he whispered. "I must admit that I have come to the conclusion that I actually do care for you. Very much."

With a hum, Shuuhei rolled them to the side, wrapping Kisuke up in a full-body embrace. "I hoped you would," he replied. "I wouldn't do this..." He sighed and rubbed Kisuke's back. "I wouldn't do this with anyone but you. Wouldn't be here on these terms. And I think...I think I knew that even though I thought you were straight. Was fine with that -- wouldn't want to interfere, but am...really, really happy you play for my team." He chuckled, nuzzling Kisuke's hair.

"Mm..." Kisuke hummed in contentment and amusement and something like chagrin.  _ I wouldn't do this with anyone but you. _ The admission from Shuuhei sent all kinds of flutters of warning and terror that anyone would care for him that way through Kisuke even as some part cried out at discovering this only now. He could have...

Stomping firmly on thoughts of what might have been, Kisuke buried his nose against Shuuhei's throat and held on. "I am glad, too," he whispered. "Glad I mustered the courage to ask, even if it took a horrible evening to do so."

Shuuhei made the tender sound again, one hand smoothing over the planes of Kisuke's back. "I've never been so thankful for a bad date." He paused and sighed. "Thank you for asking...and thank you for telling me it took courage."

"You're very, very welcome, and I'm very happy with the results of ignoring my fears. Now... please come over here?" Kisuke wheedled gently, refusing to let himself think of other fears he could do nothing about. Scooting over and tugging at Shuuhei to move from the stained and wet linens, Kisuke settled again, wrapping about the slender man with a tired sigh. "I think I can sleep now. Thank you."

"Happy to help," Shuuhei said drowsily. "And wake me...if you need...anything..." He hugged Kisuke closer, body relaxing and breathing evening out.

"Mmhm. I will." Kisuke chuckled, kissed Shuuhei's hair and settled in to sleep.

_ ~*~ _

**And now… Dee's** **omake for this chapter:**  

Shuuhei: You're a bastard.

Kisuke: Oh? Do elaborate, my boy.

Shuuhei:  **smacks Kisuke upside the back of the head**

Kisuke: Ow. That's hardly what I meant, you know.

Shuuhei:  **grunts**  It's what you deserve.

Kisuke: I'm sorry, was that MY mouth giving you that blowjob?

Shuuhei: I dunno. Was that MY ass taking your cock?

Kisuke: ... touché. But I still lack understanding.

Shuuhei: You and the goddamned torture and the slow this and that and the, "Oh ya can let go now." Jesus. And by the way? YOU'RE ONLY TWO YEARS OLDER THAN ME.

Me: God, this is better than the movies.

Liralen: I made popcorn!

Me: Perfect!

Kisuke:  **gets on one knee**  But by all the choirs of angels singing in the heavens, I do adore thee, sweet--

Shuuhei:  **tackles**

Kisuke:  **OOMPH**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	5. Chapter 5

Shuuhei's eyes opened, and he blinked at his view of blond hair before remembering where he was. He and Kisuke were wrapped around one another, the sun shone through a slit in the curtains, and Shuuhei's backside complained when he untangled his leg from the covers. He winced, the evidence of early-morning activity making it impossible to mistake the sex for a dream.

Which meant, of course, that Kisuke saying he cared about Shuuhei wasn't a dream, either.

Warmth flooded Shuuhei, and he brushed his lips over Kisuke's forehead. The other man murmured incoherently in his sleep, rolling onto his back. Gingerly, Shuuhei climbed out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. He grabbed a fast shower, brushed his teeth, and when he returned to the bedroom, Kisuke was on his side and snoring. Shuuhei smiled and grabbed his pants, checking the time on his phone: just past ten. Not bad. He turned and got one of the bags from James, trying to be as quiet as possible. He slid into a pair of jeans and an over-priced t-shirt and snuck out of the room, frowning when hinges creaked and relaxing when Kisuke's breathing didn't change.

Bare feet silent on the floors of the old house, Shuuhei found his way back down to the kitchen. He stood in the doorway for a second, scratching at his growling stomach, and then remembered the pantry in the hallway. One search and mental cheer later, Shuuhei returned with bagels and had one sliced and in the toaster oven in seconds. He'd just figured out the settings when his phone buzzed. Shuuhei jumped and flailed, sheepishly looking around to make sure no one saw that as he yanked the phone out of his pocket.

Renji.

Of course.

This was turning into a habit.

"The hell you want?" Shuuhei answered, good-naturedly, as he crept back down the hallway. He had no idea  _ why _ but talking to Renji felt illicit. And Shuuhei just wasn't going to analyze that.

"Why you whispering?"

"I'm not!" Shuuhei hissed, locking himself in the claustrophobic bathroom.

"You are!"

"Why are you even awake? It's Saturday."

"Byakuya woke me up early with a 'Nice to see ya' blow job."

"I know you  _ think _ I want to know these things, Renji, but honest to God--"

"How's the ass?" Renji interrupted.

"None of your goddamned business."

"So you're  _ not _ walkin' straight, that what I'm hearing?"

"Fuck you, Renji," Shuuhei muttered. "I'm not the only one..." He shut his mouth, not really wanting to share that gem of information with both Renji and, he knew, Byakuya.

"Oh HO!" Renji shouted in triumph, and Renji heard amused, velvety chuckling in the background.

"Renji... is Byakuya still giving you that blowjob?" Shuuhei asked, curious and aghast when he found that kind of... hot.

"Oh hell no. He likes all my attention on him when my cock's in his mouth."

"...imagine."

"I don't have to. So, seriously -- you fucked Kisuke?"

"No comment."

"No comment means 'Yes.'"

Shuuhei sighed.

"Well? C'mon... spill it, Shuu. I'm dyin' here!"

Licking his lips and toying with the lines of the wallpaper, Shuuhei smirked, listened for a second to the quiet house and then answered, "Okay. You know that shit Kisuke spouts when he's drunk? Moons and gods and--"

"By the stars in the night and the fish in the sea, all the unearthly beauty and blah blah bullshit, yeah," Renji said.

"Well, he doesn't just do it when he's drunk."

"You're  _ shittin' _ me."

"I'm not."

Renji cackled. "Oh, fuck! If somebody did that to me, I'd be wondering if I blew 'em senseless."

"I had that moment, myself," Shuuhei admitted.

"So is that like, when he comes or--"

There was a low murmur in the background, and Renji chuckled. "Never mind. Apparently it's just when he really enjoys something." Renji sounded smug, and Shuuhei wanted to punch him. Out of pure brotherly love, of course, but the urge for violence was definitely there.

"I do  _ not _ want to know how he knows that," Shuuhei grumbled.

"No. You don't." Renji's grin was clear in his voice.

Shuuhei sighed.

"So... you done anything you wanted, yet?"

"Done lots of things I wanted, Renji."

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about, Shuu."

Shuuhei flailed with one arm, gesticulating without witnesses. "It's only been  _ one night! _ "

"Yeah. My point exactly."

Shuuhei was about to reply in kind, but he smelled something burning.

_ Oh fuck me, the bagels! _

"Gotta go. Setting house on fire." Shuuhei hung up and dashed down the hallway. Sure enough, the bagels were black, and a smell of deep-charred bread filled the air.

"Shit!" Shuuhei shouted as he unplugged the device. He opened the door and cursed under his breath, fanning the inedible food with one hand. Feeling guilty and caught, he looked around and thanked Kisuke's gods of air and earth that no one else seemed to be in the house. He walked to the island, his back to the kitchen door, and grumbled to himself as he untwisted the package of bagels, thinking he'd just try them untoasted unless he wanted to test the fire extinguisher next time.

While he undid the twist tie, arms came around his torso and wrapped tightly about him. Shuuhei let out a noise he would never admit to making later and turned sharply to meet Kisuke's amused eyes. "Fuck," Shuuhei laughed.

"Certainly, but maybe after breakfast," Kisuke said smoothly. "And good morning to you, as well."

Shuuhei could feel his cheeks flush, and he rolled his eyes at himself before relaxing back against Kisuke. "Morning," he said. And then his phone rang.

"Renji, I swear to Christ," Shuuhei muttered with venom as he ripped the phone out and open without looking at the screen. "What?"

"Hisagi."

Shuuhei froze. "Kuchiki?"

"Tell me you have no real need for the fire department."

Shuuhei could hear Renji muffling laughter in the background, and Shuuhei wondered if he should just go back to bed. From the corner of his eye, Shuuhei saw one of Kisuke's eyebrows arch, but the blond said nothing. Instead, Kisuke shifted, putting his forehead between Shuuhei's shoulder blades before he began shaking with silent laughter. 

Shuuhei repressed a groan. "Uhm, no, Kuchiki," he replied, lacing his fingers with Kisuke's. "I took care of the problem."

"So that wasn't a threat of retaliation upon my property because of my over-zealous and talkative lover?"

Shuuhei heard Renji: "I'll over-zealous  _ you _ baby, c'mere."

"Ah, no, Kuchiki. Just a small incident with bagels."

"Bagels."

"Yes."

"Very well." Byakuya hung up, and Shuuhei sighed.

"I think I need to confine myself to the bedroom," Shuuhei murmured. "Gets dangerous otherwise."

"I'd be happy to help." Kisuke kissed the corner of Shuuhei's mouth. "You look happy, which pleases me a great deal more than I expected. Do you wish assistance with breakfast? Or should I return and await your efforts?"

"I think we'd both starve if you waited on me," Shuuhei said. "How 'bout I handle coffee and juice? Don't  _ think _ I can set those on fire." Shuuhei paused, eyes rolling as he considered. "Though I'm sure I could figure something out..."

"Clever man," Kisuke quipped. "I'm sure you could, but I suspect that Byakuya would prefer that you not make the attempt. Bagels with butter, or perhaps some exotic nut spread and preserves? Maybe a little fresh fruit?"

"Sounds good," Shuuhei said, impulsively leaning forward and kissing Kisuke, because he could and damn it was nice.

Kisuke kissed back, wrapping Shuuhei in warm arms, hands lingering along his back. "Good."

"Keep doing that, and we won't get to breakfast," Shuuhei mumbled, making Kisuke laugh and move away. Kisuke's eyes were bright, his smile was genuine, and Shuuhei moved around the kitchen helping as he could. He felt relieved beyond measure that the banter hadn't changed between them. The old pattern of Shuuhei teasing Kisuke and the blond responding with flowery speech that would do Shunsui proud continued as they moved around one another in the kitchen. They flirted more, and some of the looks Kisuke gave Shuuhei made his blood try to catch on fire, but those were merely new things to enjoy that didn't disrupt their friendly harmony.

The two men ate breakfast, and when Kisuke got butter on the corner of his mouth, Shuuhei kissed it away without thought.

Easy.

After breakfast, Kisuke finished giving Shuuhei the tour. They walked outside, around the house and over the grounds. Shuuhei had a hard time paying any real attention to the landscape, the fiery color of the leaves on the trees, the landmarks Kisuke pointed out, or the history he explained. Kisuke's relaxed posture kept making Shuuhei feel too damned proud; his easy speech made Shuuhei want to hug him; his jokes encouraged Shuuhei to take Kisuke's hand as they strolled. Kisuke didn't complain -- even when a look of worry and near fear flickered over his features. Shuuhei hugged him until the expression went away; kissed his ear and distracted him a question about the house.

Comfortable. Friendly. Simple.

After their walk, the two men ended up in the library for an early drink. Shuuhei accepted Scotch and smiled. "Good day," he said, watching Kisuke.

"Yes, it has been a wonderful day," Kisuke replied, taking a sip of his Scotch with a slow sigh of enjoyment. "Nice to share things with you and enjoy this with someone who appreciates having the time just to exist."

Shuuhei shrugged. "I like slow. Life moves too damned fast. If you get a chance to make it hold still for a while, you take it."

Kisuke nodded before taking Shuuhei's free hand in his own. "Mmhm. A very fine philosophy."

"You know me," Shuuhei said, thinking that was truer now than it'd ever been. He squeezed Kisuke's hand and led them over to a couch. Sinking into the cushions, Shuuhei leaned his head back and sighed, glass resting on his thigh and thumb stroking Kisuke's skin.

Kisuke settled next to Shuuhei, slouching and turning to lean against Shuuhei's side. He contemplated the amber depths of his drink for a long, silent, comfortable moment and nodded. "I do know you, and admire you for your ability to take what life offers without undue risks."

"Hm?" Shuuhei asked, putting an arm around Kisuke's shoulders.

"Mm... I suppose the easiest comparison might be to Abarai, who took anything that caught his eye with regard for only his desires. Your way is certainly not his, and yet you were willing to come with me for this little jaunt, willing to grasp what you wanted when it was offered." Kisuke leaned closer, and Shuuhei hugged him. 

"On the other end of the spectrum one might find one such as myself, who mostly stayed in the closet by virtue of never risking anything with anyone that might tell the tale."

"I'm glad you came out for me," Shuuhei said slowly, trying not to wince at his conversations with Renji. Then again, Byakuya already seemed to know about Kisuke, which meant Renji did, too, so the pang of guilt for sharing details was fleeting. "And, yeah, I'm not Renji. And you don't need to be anyone but you around me. You know that."

Kisuke closed his eyes, and Shuuhei liked that he felt muscles ease under his arm. "I do know that. It is very, very pleasant to be known."

Shuuhei sipped his drink and nodded, companionable silence stretching between them. Eventually Kisuke tilted his head and asked, "I was wondering, though: were there things you wanted to try? I'm not pushing to do more, as what I've had with you so far has been very good. But I am curious and would love to offer the chance."

Shuuhei chewed on his bottom lip and sipped his drink. Images flashed through his mind -- memories, porn, stories, other things -- and he frowned, not sure what mattered and what didn't. For a second it was hard to find words, but then Kisuke shifted and his scent filled Shuuhei's nose -- Kisuke managed to make cherry blossoms smell entirely different than Byakuya -- and Shuuhei shrugged one shoulder. 

"Um," Shuuhei said, feeling eloquent. "I don't have specific..." He paused, realizing that wasn't entirely true, and then he figured out where to begin. "Renji's talked a lot about the Magnolia. The hook in the wall and the..." Shuuhei smirked at himself when it was hard to say. "Denial. Liked that. Just... not sure which side. Both, maybe?"

"Both? How do you mean?" Kisuke said curiously. "That sounds very intriguing."

"I don't know if I'd want to be the one getting denied or doing the denial," Shuuhei clarified, working to keep his voice level. He took another sip of liquid fortification and smirked. "Have to admit; I've thought I could last a few more rounds than Renji." Shuuhei glanced askance at Kisuke. "Before I started to beg, I mean."

Kisuke licked his lips before chuckling, "I'm sure you could. And doing or being, both would get to hold back until the denial was done. So it would be intriguing either way. I'd be happy to help, and I'm sure we could find something that would hold more solidly than Renji's hook."

"I'm sure," Shuuhei said, and the room was getting warmer by the second. He mulled for a moment, wondering how much he should say. "And really, I think... It's more a question of what I  _ don't _ want to do. 'cause that list is shorter."

"I'd love to be enlightened," Kisuke said far too calmly.

Shuuhei snorted and remembered drunken rants with Renji. "I am definitely not dressing up like a damned school girl or calling anybody 'daddy.'" He laughed, remembering Renji complain when Byakuya managed to con him into wearing something spandex; it affronted Renji on multiple levels.

"None of the bathroom stuff; that's just... weird." Shuuhei made a face. "I can't quite wrap my head around getting a thrill out of pissing on somebody or vice versa. I don't have hidden rape fantasies or force of any kind." Shuuhei paused to shudder, took another sip of Scotch, and thought this was easier than he imagined. "I don't think I could, er, crawl for anybody. Blindfolds make me nervous, but I could manage. Oh -- and no animal stuff. I think I'd laugh out loud if someone came at me with a saddle."

"I think I could figure out more interesting ways to ride you." Kisuke grinned and then sobered, shaking his head. "I'd feel awfully old getting called 'daddy' by someone your age." Shuuhei rolled his eyes, making Kisuke smile before he continued.

"Those are limits I can easily stay away from, as I have no interest in potty activities after doing far too many diapers."

"I'll bet," Shuuhei interjected.

"Mm. Let's see, what limits do I have?" Shuuhei waited while Kisuke thought, trying to be patient. 

"I do not particularly wish for my skin to be broken by anything at this point, and no damage I can't recover from within a week. I don't like being choked, really, though gagging works. I have a mild claustrophobia, though oddly enough it doesn't affect me being restrained by point bonds, but enclosed spaces that have me breathing my own breath..." Kisuke shuddered. "I'm not a fan of humiliation in any form, though submission holds an uneasy boundary with that for me."

Shuuhei's arm tightened around Kisuke, and he nodded. "I couldn't do the ordering around and making you feel bad about it crap," he said. "And I'll be honest: if I broke skin, my first concern would be band aids, not to continue doing whatever I was doing." He chuckled at the fear that flickered in his gut. Ironic considering how often he broke skin in his day job, but that was entirely different. Shuuhei wondered at that, blinking.

Kisuke regarded Shuuhei, the weight of gray eyes slipping over Shuuhei's skin. "Mm, that sounds as if it would line up nicely."

Shuuhei met Kisuke's gaze "Good? I think?"

"Yes, very good. It's much easier when desires line up, and what one uses might be what one has also experienced." Kisuke took another sip of his drink and added thoughtfully, "Though I should ask about the pain aspect. Are you interested in exploring various methods of mild pain application, like the nipple clamps Byakuya used on Renji?"

Shuuhei didn't answer for a moment, mind spinning in new directions. He thought about the wide range of things Renji'd talked about doing. And the things he  _ didn't _ talk about. Like the days when he'd come in to work and prefer to stand instead of sit. Or the one time Shuuhei saw his eyes cross and lips thin when Ichigo slapped him on the back -- twice -- in a poorly timed benign gesture.

"Yeah," Shuuhei said, raising the glass to his lips and not tasting the drink. "I don't think I'd mind that."

"Mm...” Kisuke answered. “That sort of thing is most easily learned by having it done to you rather than the other way around." Kisuke took another sip. "I was contemplating you learning by doing things to me, if you wished; but the more we speak, the more I think that my experience will be better utilized by adding to yours."

"I, uh, well..." Shuuhei shut his mouth, traitorous damned thing. Shuuhei could hear Renji cackling his ass off, and Shuuhei downed the rest of his drink. "Makes sense."

Turning to look at Shuuhei, Kisuke asked, "Does it, now? How so?"

Shuuhei frowned, thinking before he spoke. "Well, you know more than me. I meant it when I said I didn't really have a plan, here." Shuuhei smirked. "You always have a plan." Expression serious again, he continued, "I wouldn't want to fuck up somehow and hurt you. And I also meant it when I said as long as it involves you, I'm good." Shuuhei shrugged and met Kisuke's eyes. "I trust you."

Kisuke's gaze dropped, and he took a deep breath before he looked back up. "Do you have any idea how much that last phrase makes me want just to hold you and keep you safe, and fuck the games?" 

Shuuhei searched Kisuke's face. "Some," he answered.

Kisuke's free hand intertwined with Shuuhei's and tightened. "I don't think you would hurt me, but I understand the sentiment and share it, so I’ll be careful and use the best of my knowledge."

"I know you will." Shuuhei swallowed, unable to figure out what in the hell he was doing or what he wanted for a few agonizing seconds. He was curious, what Kisuke said did make sense, but he was equally ready to climb out a window or agree with Kisuke and say fuck the games.

Then Shuuhei thought about Kisuke in the limo with the tie between his teeth or his tone of voice when Kisuke ordered Shuuhei to hold onto the headboard. 

_ Right... _

Shuuhei leaned forward and blew a warmth breath over Kisuke's mouth before their lips met. "Want you. Want this. Want whatever you want, too, Kisuke. I'm willing, and if there's something you want, then..." Shuuhei shrugged.

Lips met Shuuhei's mouth, and Kisuke kissed Shuuhei with a quiet sigh that sounded like a prelude to a moan. When Kisuke broke the kiss, he said breathlessly, "Want the bondage aspects, being held helpless is a key for me to letting go and letting myself feel when I can't any other way. You wanting to try things with me is very much a turn on, and you trusting me..." Kisuke swallowed. "Therein lies the crux. You'll find out just how much you can trust me if we go ahead and do these things together."

Shuuhei chuckled. "You and your logic." He rolled his eyes and then kissed Kisuke's worried frown until their lips slipped wetly against each other, and Kisuke breathed faster through his nose. 

"Tell you what," Shuuhei said huskily. "We play. I learn. And then we get you bound and helpless, and I do my best to drive you out of your mind. Deal?"

"Mm... deal, and you'll have to tell me, after, if I'm getting the better end of the bargain."

Shuuhei eyed Kisuke, lips quirked in a knowing smirk. "I think I'll find something to like on both sides."

Kisuke shook his head. "I'm sure you will. I'm sure you will." He stood smoothly, finished the rest of his Scotch in a gulp, set the empty on the end table, and held out his hand. "Shall we get started then? The bed in our room turns out to be a rather fascinating piece of equipment."

"So far it's done well, yes," Shuuhei retorted, setting his glass aside and taking Kisuke's hand as he rose.

Giving one of his shadowed smiles, Kisuke wrapped his fingers about Shuuhei's and walked with him back to their room. When they arrived, late afternoon sunlight poured like liquid gold to fill the room, warming every inch of polished wood, white sheet, and velvet drape.

With a glance over one shoulder, Kisuke walked to the bed and summarily yanked the covers off and on to the floor. The pillows got tossed into the pile, and Shuuhei stood nearby, watching. The flat sheet came next, revealing a feather-down mattress pad that Kisuke peeled back, depositing it in the corner of the room. Shuuhei frowned and moved closer, wondering what in the hell Kisuke was doing.

Then Shuuhei saw the metal track set into the headboard. It ran the entire length of the wood and four metal balls with stoppers on either side were fitted into the slot: like track lighting in a ceiling. The balls had D-rings set into their ends, and Shuuhei quickly saw how it'd be easy to attach just about anything to the rings. With the stoppers in the track, one could set the balls at any distance: anything from spread-eagle to arms straight overhead. 

Curious, Shuuhei turned to eye the footboard and found, as he suspected, another metal track set into the wood with more metal balls with rings on the ends. Kisuke threw the flat sheet back over the mattress, and Shuuhei grabbed one side, helping Kisuke put it back on. Clever that the pad hid everything; Shuuhei would never have noticed the tracks otherwise.

"Interesting," Shuuhei commented, tucking the last corner and practically tasting his own pulse.

"It is, isn't it?" Kisuke said as he turned to the taller of the chest of drawers. "It's quite versatile. I think you might approve of these as well." 

Shuuhei walked over to watch Kisuke pull open the drawer and reveal sets of wrist and ankle cuffs, various lengths of chain and rope, a few collars in different widths, and what looked like coiled belts. Kisuke lifted out a pair of wrist cuffs. "These look like they might fit."

Shuuhei eyed the cuffs critically. "Yeah," he agreed. "I think they would." He kept expecting a real case of nerves to hit, but so far it seemed anticipation was winning that battle. Shuuhei glanced at Kisuke, thinking about the blond cuffing him down onto the bed. One corner of Shuuhei's mouth worked up into a half-smile.

Leaning in, Kisuke kissed Shuuhei's smirk, one hand sliding down Shuuhei's clothed chest and belly. Voice low, Kisuke murmured, "May I help you out of your shirt?"

Shuuhei bent and kissed Kisuke's throat, one hand resting on the other man's hip. "Please do," he answered, and the anticipation grew brighter; hotter.

Pulling the shirt out from Shuuhei's pants, Kisuke slid his hands under the warm cloth and stroked up Shuuhei's abs and chest before coming down again to stroke his sides and the small of Shuuhei's back. Fingernail edges scraped slowly up Shuuhei's skin, and at the top of that stroke, Kisuke drew the t-shirt up and over Shuuhei's head.

The shirt went onto the floor, and Shuuhei pulled Kisuke to him, bending down to seal their mouths in a mesh of lips and tongue, drawing a slow sigh from Kisuke. Shuuhei toed off his shoes, grateful he wasn't wearing socks, and pulled back to look into gray eyes that watched and wanted. Firm hands stroked down Shuuhei's shoulders and arms, tracing the patterns, the swirls of stars and the curves of the snake, rubbing firmly along hard muscles. Shuuhei hummed, eyes closing and opening again when he felt something encircle his wrist. Shuuhei watched as Kisuke buckled, tightened, and then tested the cuff with a finger under its edge. 

"Tell me if this cuts off your circulation? Pins and needles mean we slow down and loosen it if we need to."

Shuuhei nodded. "Sure," he said and held up his other wrist.

Smiling, Kisuke took it, and treated it as he had the first. Then, turning in Shuuhei's arms, Kisuke wrapped Shuuhei in a warm, tight hug, holding him before licking the rim of Shuuhei's ear and breathing softly into it, "Do you have any idea how much your trust amazes me?"

The words made Shuuhei frown before he shook his head and held Kisuke close. He supposed to someone who found it easier to hide, trust would be a rare commodity. Shuuhei trusted because he learned that you had to depend on your friends or coworkers or the people in your life. Doing everything on your own was a game that led to heartsickness and migraines. That didn't mean he said everything he thought like Renji or tried to simultaneously spare everyone and involve them in problems like Ichigo.

But Shuuhei understood the value of trust: hard to earn, easily broken, built for years, and something he had in Kisuke. Trust was just faith in a different five-letter pattern.

"I trust you like I hope you can trust me," Shuuhei finally said in reply.

Kisuke's eyelashes fluttered against Shuuhei's cheek, and he ducked his head to rub his face against the juncture of Shuuhei's shoulder and neck, arms tight about Shuuhei. He nodded, skin moving against skin. "You do, don't you?" 

“Yeah... I do,” Shuuhei whispered.

With a slow breath, Kisuke's shoulders straightened, and he walked two steps forward, pushing Shuuhei back toward the bed. When Shuuhei's knees met the edge of the mattress, Kisuke laid him back.

Shuuhei arched up to brush Kisuke's mouth again in a swift kiss before he turned to look at the headboard. Shuuhei shifted toward it, eyes meeting Kisuke's and hesitant smile spreading his lips. "How do you want me?" Shuuhei asked.

Kisuke smiled. "Up by the headboard, please."

"Right," Shuuhei answered and moved into position. He blew out a breath and started to lie down, then paused, abs tense in sudden uncertainty. "Um... on my back or?"

"On your back is fine. We'll start there. Have a few... uhm... rounds to go, and if we just attach your wrists with lengths of chain, we can roll you later."

Shuuhei flopped down on his back, and grinned at himself, the situation, the sheer awkwardness of it all. He licked his lips and lifted his arms above his head, gaze following Kisuke as the man attached chain to the D-rings on the balls on the headboard and then linked those down to Shuuhei's cuffs. The sound of metal-on-metal made Shuuhei swallow, but he got distracted when Kisuke straddled him. The blond quirked a grin, gray eyes studious before he ran his hands down from Shuuhei's wrists to shoulders. Kisuke bent further to kiss Shuuhei, slow and deep, tongue stroking his lips before delving between them.

Shuuhei quietly moaned and turned his head to widen his mouth to Kisuke's onslaught, sucking gently on the blond's tongue. He moved his arms, pulling to test the cuffs and bed. When he found he could barely bend his elbows, Shuuhei smiled into the kiss with a greedy noise that Kisuke answered with a soft sound of hunger.

Finally Kisuke broke the kiss, panting, and the wet heat of his mouth and tongue was accompanied with the edge of his teeth along Shuuhei's jaw and throat. Shuuhei's eyelids fluttered shut, and his air left in a shaky exhale. He turned his head to give Kisuke more room, and Kisuke bit down over Shuuhei's pulse. At the same time, Kisuke's fingers found a nipple and teased, swirling a warm touch about the firming flesh before pinching it between thumb and forefinger.

"Oh God, yeah..." Shuuhei whispered, pulling against the cuffs. The bite and the binding made him want more skin, more of Kisuke's mouth, just  _ more, _ and he shifted into Kisuke's touch.

Humming against Shuuhei's skin, Kisuke bit harder, sucking to mark, even as his fingers twisted Shuuhei's nipple. Shuuhei grunted, breath coming faster through his nose. He rolled his hips, images flickering through his mind -- Renji, clamps, Kisuke when he came inside Shuuhei, marks on skin, cuffs, chain, Kisuke blindfolded and panting -- and when Kisuke's fingers twisted just  _ so, _ and his mouth sucked like  _ that, _ Shuuhei's hips bucked.

"Mm... I think that worked very well," Kisuke purred against Shuuhei's skin, tongue firmly caressing the mark he made, and fingers kneading the nipple they tugged. "May I bring some things over for your approval?"

"Hell yes," Shuuhei breathed, stomach muscles clenching and teeth grinding. His half-hard cock jumped at the idea of what things he might get to approve, and Kisuke doing whatever the hell he wanted with them. Quickly following those thoughts, however, was a flash of regret that he'd ever mentioned the words "orgasm denial" in Kisuke's presence. Shuuhei was beginning to think the holding out might be a hell of a lot harder than he imagined.

Kisuke laughed, brushed Shuuhei's belly and the front of Shuuhei's pants with his mouth, and climbed off the bed to go to the chest of drawers. He slammed one in his haste, but came back with both hands full. A dildo bounced, leather tails flipped about, and a blindfold tangled with a string of condoms. Shuuhei saw a bottle of plain lube, a shining chain, a high collar, a mask thing with zippers, and clothespins before everything tumbled onto the bed next to Shuuhei's head. 

Shuuhei stopped breathing and tried to laugh, but it came out a wheeze. If it weren't for Kisuke's obvious and adorable enthusiasm, Shuuhei thought he might be learning to levitate right about now.

Kisuke reached into the pile with thumb and forefinger to pull out a chain attached to metal clamps with rubber heads. "Let's start with these?" he asked.

"Uh," Shuuhei replied, mouth dry as his gaze flickered from the clamp to the other toys. "Those're fine, but you weren't really planning on using that mask thing, right?"

"Oh, that. I was  _ thinking _ about using it, but I wouldn't do anything without asking you first," Kisuke said firmly. "And if it's not appealing, I shall certainly not use it." He pushed the zippered mask over the side of the bed. "I'm glad you're asking. Please do say no if there are things you don't wish to use."

Tension Shuuhei didn't know he held left his muscles, letting him ease back down onto the mattress. He nodded and breathed, noting his panic drove away some of the heat. "No problem."

"Good," Kisuke murmured and kissed Shuuhei. One hand brushed Shuuhei's cock through his jeans and lightly stroked. Shuuhei sighed at the touch, at Kisuke's smell and taste, and licked his lips when Kisuke pulled away. 

Moving down to one of Shuuhei's nipples, Kisuke worked it slow and thoroughly with his mouth, tongue, and teeth, making Shuuhei grunt in anticipation. Looking down, Shuuhei let out a harsh breath when Kisuke pinched the root of his nipple to put the first of the alligator clamps on. Shuuhei’s mouth fell open, brow furrowing as his skin started to throb. He stared and blinked at Kisuke, chest rising and falling faster. Kisuke chuckled and gave the chain a single sharp tug.

_ "Nnah," _ Shuuhei gasped, and his eyes widened when the sensation went straight to his cock. He laughed in surprise. "Shit yeah." 

"Very good," Kisuke said, still grinning, and started working on the other nipple. The chain was cool on Shuuhei's skin, and he watched Kisuke work with hooded eyes. When Kisuke was done, Shuuhei met his gaze and shifted to stretch one long leg down and hook behind Kisuke, nudging the blond toward Shuuhei for a kiss.

Startled, Kisuke studied Shuuhei's leg and face, then nodded, hooked one finger in the chain, and he moved up to kiss Shuuhei long and slow and deep. Shuuhei groaned, and in the midst of the wet slide of lips, Kisuke pulled slowly but firmly on the chain. Gasping a stuttering sound of shock, Shuuhei sort of liked that his brain couldn't figure out if it enjoyed the sensation or not. His cock didn't have any doubts, and his teeth caught Kisuke's lower lip.

"Oh, nice," Kisuke whispered and strained at the bite before he kissed Shuuhei again. The tension on the chain loosened, and Kisuke slid along Shuuhei's body, palms soothing down chest and belly, and he laid a trail of kisses, fingers working at the waistband of the jeans. Working the buttons, he got the fly open and pulled down Shuuhei's briefs.

Shuuhei's head landed heavily on the mattress when his cock met air, and he twisted to help Kisuke get off the clothing. Peeling back the pants, Kisuke tugged and uncovered each leg. One hand wrapping about Shuuhei's left ankle, Kisuke bit, kissed, and licked a slow line up the inside of Shuuhei's shin, knee, and thigh. Shuuhei hissed at the bites, clutching at the short chain attaching the cuffs to the rings on the headboard. He jerked once, metal complaining, before widening his legs to make room for Kisuke and biting his lip on a "Please."

Pulling the leg straight, Kisuke took his sweet time moving up along the juncture of hip to leg, biting now more than licking, and making Shuuhei twist and jump. Shuuhei both liked and hated that, and he sucked in a harsh breath.

"Kisuke," Shuuhei groaned on the exhale, head turning to one side while Kisuke spent time in the hollow beside Shuuhei's hip before licking across Shuuhei's tight belly. Muscles jumped and danced, and Shuuhei tried to stifle a noise of complaint. He looked up at his wrists caught in the restraints and in a flash of clarity, he understood he'd seriously underestimated the effect those would have. The position and inability to use his hands played havoc on his self-control, and he shivered when Kisuke's touch began to roam while lips traveled. Warm firm strokes ignited fires along Shuuhei's skin before dipping between his legs and fondling his ball sac before drawing light lines up his cock.

"Yes," Shuuhei hiss-moaned, eyes closing. He tugged on the chain above his head, feeling the one on his chest move, almost tickling, and Shuuhei grunted as his pulse pounded in his ears.

Finally Kisuke's mouth started moving toward Shuuhei's cock, but rather than go directly to the head, he nuzzled at Shuuhei's balls before sucking them into his mouth, tongue gently lapping and wringing a whine from Shuuhei before he let go. Shuuhei's lips parted as he breathed, going still with a sigh when Kisuke worked his way along the outside of Shuuhei's cock, kisses and a warm tongue stroking toward the head, and a hot breath caressed Shuuhei's tip. Hips moving at the air and lack of anything else, Shuuhei watched Kisuke smile and open his mouth to take the head of Shuuhei's cock into the warm depths.

"Oh," Shuuhei sighed as Kisuke's tongue stroked, pushed at the bead of the piercing, and then took Shuuhei in deeper into tight heat. 

"Oh… God…" Fingers stroked Shuuhei's shaft, and then the wet warmth wrapped about his head began to move. Each time that mouth moved up, a rough tongue licked Shuuhei's slit, before bobbing back down again.

Noises slipped through Shuuhei's clenched teeth, and his head tossed against the mattress. Some calm, rational voice -- that sounded oddly like Renji when he was way too sober -- told him that the second Shuuhei started begging for it, Kisuke would probably quit. 

Shuuhei told that voice to go to hell and moaned as heat constricted, moved, and slid over his cock in a rhythm that tried to drive him insane. "Kisuke... fuck…"

The deliberate motions continued with rough caresses of tongue and the slide of tightened fingers about Shuuhei's shaft. Kisuke hummed, Shuuhei coughed a grunting cry, and Kisuke only paused to strengthen the suck as he took Shuuhei in deep again. Shuuhei's body rolled, and his hips moved to match Kisuke's mouth, breathing fast and letting go of a low groan. Seconds, minutes, days, and finally Shuuhei grimaced. He opened his eyes and saw the chains, swallowed and jerked when his body began to tighten, everything within him demanding more just like that goddammit, and Shuuhei struggled.

"Kisuke... don't... I..." Shuuhei gasped.  _ "Nnngh - stop..." _

Coming off Shuuhei instantly, Kisuke wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while Shuuhei unwound, body utterly confused and complaining about it. Kisuke slid alongside Shuuhei, dry hand stroking up his belly and chest, avoiding the nipple clamps, but lingering on inked skin. The touch made Shuuhei let go of a held breath, and he turned his head toward Kisuke when the blond bent forward and kissed Shuuhei between pants. A growl rumbled in Shuuhei's throat as he swallowed hard on his body's loud and angry protests at the cessation of sensation. Shuuhei's eyes snapped open, and he looked at Kisuke, trying not to glare. But Kisuke just smiled, fingers playing along Shuuhei's throat. 

"You did very, very well with that," Kisuke said. "Thank you. It helps immensely knowing when you're close." He cocked his head. "Would you like to try a light flogging to see if the pain helps?"

"Help," Shuuhei repeated and barked a laugh, trying to shake the weird comfort he felt with Kisuke's words. He shrugged. "Sure."

Kisuke chuckled and kissed Shuuhei again. "I guess we'll find out if a little consensual pain provides relief or only adds to the discomfort of your arousal." His fingertip lightly stroked along the outside of Shuuhei's nearly purple cock, and he asked, "Can you roll over without giving yourself too much friction?"

This time Shuuhei didn't bother hiding the glare, his eyes narrowing as he envisioned the fast-talking blond with duct tape over his mouth.

_ That _ helped on multiple levels.

"Yeah," Shuuhei grumbled. He looked up at the headboard and then pushed off the bed with a rock of his body, rolling. He cursed when covers met cock, and gulped, thinking hard on the words, "consensual pain" and wondering what in the hell he was doing. He laughed for lack of anything better to do in the situation, settling and shifting.

Kisuke's hands stroked down Shuuhei's back, soothing again, and he murmured with hesitant wonder, "I love just... touching this art, the warmth of your skin under the colors and designs, the images you've chosen to represent yourself... your secret garden." Fingers swept about muscles, spine, and moved to Shuuhei's lower back. The strokes on his skin made Shuuhei relax on the bed, lying still and saying nothing, unsure but not in a way that made him want to stop anything Kisuke wanted to do.

"Handsome," Kisuke murmured, and Shuuhei couldn't remember Kisuke's voice ever sounding so full of cunning heat and curious tenderness. "And considering the investment in pain you've done for these, I hope this will be something you enjoy." 

Shuuhei's slowly blinked when he felt the press of lips between his shoulder blades, and Kisuke picked up the flogger before getting up to stand at the side of the bed. Shuuhei watched, licking his lips. Kisuke looked good with his hand wrapped around the handle of that particular tool. Shuuhei winced when that thought did nothing for his damned cock, and he cleared his throat.

"Want to find out," Shuuhei said, shifting once more before stilling again, ignoring the covers against eager skin in favor of seeing what came next. 

_ ~*~ _

**And now for Dee's omake:**

Shuuhei: *looks around* Wait...we're stopping THERE? THERE?!

Kisuke: *smirks*

Shuuhei: You... you... 

Kisuke: Don't blame me. I'm just the fair-weather sadist. Not like those author types. *shudders*

Darkprism: He has a point, doesn't he?

Liralen: *nod nod*

Renji: *SNICKERS*

Shuuhei: What YOU laughin' about, asshole?

Renji: Yer pansy ass trussed up like Christmas turkey, bitch.

Shuuhei: My ass'll last longer than you ever could.

Renji: Aww... that ain't what I heard, Shuu. *waggles eyebrows* Ain't what I read either.

Shuuhei: COME CLOSER AND SAY THAT!

Kisuke: *pet pet soothe* Oooh... what lovely muscle tension. Renji? Why don't you regale us with what it is that Shuuhei cannot do to you since you won't, in fact, get closer?

Shuuhei: *sputter sputter*

Darkprism: *winces*

Liralen: Hee...

Renji: *GRINS* 

Byakuya: Enjoy it while you can, Renji.

Renji: *flinch*

Shuuhei: HA!

Renji: You just wait, honey. It gets all kinds of fun from here.

Shuuhei: *grumbles* Damn well better.

Kisuke: I wouldn't worry about that, dearest.

Darkprism: Oooh...pass the popcorn.

Liralen: *does so happily*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	6. Chapter 6

Kisuke swung the flogger so that the tips slapped Shuuhei's shoulders. Shuuhei forced himself not to tense and to breathe, years of practice under tattoo needles making it easier. He watched Kisuke's body move as the blond delivered the light slaps that hit alternating sides. There really wasn't much to it, though Shuuhei supposed this was just the warm up. It didn't hurt, exactly; or, at least Shuuhei wouldn't have called it painful. Just different: flick-hit-soft sting. The snap and slap of the leather on skin was loud in the quiet golden light of the bedroom, and Shuuhei rolled his shoulders between strikes, quiet and watching Kisuke.

Humming in pleasure, Kisuke smiled at Shuuhei and the next light blows landed on either side of Shuuhei's ass. Shuuhei jumped on the second hit, even though he could see it coming. He licked his lips, and Shuuhei let out a long sigh, felt a muscle in his lower back twitch as his skin began to warm under the repeated blows. It was akin to percussion massage, and he didn't mind it; didn't love it, but didn't hate it. 

After a dozen of the light flicks, however, Kisuke swung a wider arc, landing the tips of the tails solidly on Shuuhei's ass.  _ That _ made him tense and jerk, lips parting on a sound of surprise. Shuuhei winced at the sensation coursing across his backside. It definitely made him pay attention, and Shuuhei thought about breath and ignored the burn.

Kisuke's eyes narrowed, and he stopped, putting the hand with the flogger in it on the bed. He leaned forward and ran fingertips over Shuuhei's reddened skin, caressing and cupping one ass cheek before asking, "How does that feel, Shuuhei?"

"Fine," Shuuhei answered, turning his head to look at the blond. He worked his mouth into a smile, not sure what to say. Shuuhei was pretty sure Kisuke knew how a flogger felt on the receiving end, after all, so why was he--

_ Oh. He means me. Right. _

_ "I'm _ fine, I mean," Shuuhei clarified. "You can keep going if you want?"

Barking a surprised laugh, Kisuke shook his head and crouched down to eye-level with Shuuhei. "Oh, lord. I should have expected that, I guess. You do take those beautifully, and I'd like to do more, but first..." 

Kisuke cocked his head, and glanced to his right before meeting Shuuhei's gaze again. "When you said that blindfolds make you nervous, did that mean I should avoid them completely? Or were you bringing them up because you were intrigued and uncertain of how they would affect you?"

Shuuhei stared at Kisuke, heart starting to pound. His eyes slid away from calculating gray as he started to think about it; contemplate why it was that the idea of not being able to see… well, it got to him. 

When he couldn't physically do pieces of his own ink, Shuuhei obviously had to go to others and get help. And he always watched other people work on him. Always. Some part of Shuuhei thought that was so he could learn and also make sure somebody didn't royally fuck up the work, but the need to watch translated to other things, too: people's faces when they talked, tattoo needles on any skin, even when they pricked his damned finger at the doctor. Shuuhei shifted as he heard Ray Cee -- the guy who did Shuuhei's back -- laugh at him when Shuuhei had jerked every other time the gun hit skin.

_ "You'd think you were a first timer. Jesus." _

_ "Get me a damned mirror." _

_ "Gonna be like that, huh?" _

_ "Yeah. I am."  _

"I think..." Shuuhei paused to weigh his words for truth, judged them accurate, and tried to keep his voice as casual as possible. "I'd say 'never' if it was anybody but you asking."

Kisuke's breath caught, and he visibly swallowed, leaning closer to Shuuhei. He stroked along Shuuhei's jaw line to the tangle of tribal lines at his temple, and the simple touch felt insanely good. "And since I  _ am _ asking?"

Shuuhei's eyes closed, and he kicked himself into speaking before he changed his mind. "I'm saying  _ you _ can."

"Oh." It sounded as if the breath got knocked from Kisuke's lungs, and that did strange things to Shuuhei's insides. Kisuke tenderly caressed Shuuhei, fingers trailing into his hair, and Shuuhei marveled that leather straps hitting him didn't have nearly the impact that Kisuke stroking his hair did. But it was the kind of crazy Shuuhei wouldn't mind more of.

"Thank you, Shuuhei," Kisuke said, reverent and respectful. He leaned forward to kiss Shuuhei slow and deep, and Shuuhei arched to meet and eat at Kisuke's mouth, stunned at his own hunger for it. The clamps tugged and made him gasp, and he cut off the groan that tried to get out with it. His heartbeat started to race -- from the kiss, the admission, the way his skin felt on fire -- and his tongue slid alongside Kisuke's. A moan vibrated against Shuuhei's lips, hands tightened in Shuuhei's hair, and Kisuke shuddered before breaking the kiss. Kisuke fished the blindfold from the pile of things on the bed, and Shuuhei shut his eyes as softness enveloped his face.

"Not too tight, is it?" Kisuke asked, kissing the edge of Shuuhei's' ear.

"No," Shuuhei answered, resting his cheek on the mattress. The chain caught on the clamps again, and Shuuhei grimaced as he shifted. The cuffs on his wrists felt inexplicably heavier, and the places where the tips of the tails had struck Shuuhei's ass felt hotter. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, trying to trick himself into believing he had control over the darkness, and Shuuhei forced slow breathing. He assumed there'd be more flogging in his future, but the uncertainty of that assumption made his jaw flex; in discomfort or anticipation or something else entirely, again, Shuuhei wasn't sure.

Kisuke, licked the edge of Shuuhei's ear. "You look so amazing lying like that. All right, let's try this again."

Shuuhei didn't answer, and confusion flashed as he tried to compare before and after, but the thoughts flew away with the flick of the flogger tails, this time on Shuuhei's shoulders: three then four in steady rhythm. Shuuhei's forehead rolled onto the mattress, his own breath blew hot into his face, and heat bloomed in his gut to match the growing heat across his back as he opened his eyes and got nothing but darkness. He didn't like that, didn't hate it, and then it didn't matter when another set of four collided with his skin, alternating across his shoulders, before one sizzling hit slammed into the ass cheek nearest to Kisuke. 

Stifling noise, Shuuhei panted loudly against the mattress in the ever-long seconds until the tails landed hard against his far shoulder. He jerked his head to the side, and of course he couldn't  _ see _ Kisuke, so frustration bloomed in the quick thud of a frantic heartbeat until the flogger struck again across his other shoulder and shattered the resentment into burning fragments. He gasped and felt muscles everywhere tense and roll, and the damned clamps tugged his nipples at the same time his cock caught friction on the bed, and Shuuhei went still with a soft cry.

Sensation paused long enough to stir anxiety before more blows landed on his ass, making Shuuhei grit his teeth. He lost count of how many, his knees dug into the bed with one of the harder strikes, but when Kisuke laid random hits against Shuuhei's shoulders, Shuuhei went flat against the mattress again. There was no rhythm anymore to the timing, no predictability, and Shuuhei gave up trying to figure out what was coming next and rolled with it, skin on fire and hands clutching at chain. He swallowed on a dry throat during a long, teasing pause before a slap struck against both cheeks of Shuuhei's ass.

_ "Nnn-ah!" _ Shuuhei cried, heart thudding, eyes blinking and unseeing and driving him nuts.

"Mmm..." Kisuke hummed, and then his weight and hands were stroking along Shuuhei's back and ass, tracing where the fire burned hottest, soft lips pressed against aching shoulders. Shuuhei shuddered.

"I love the red of your skin against the colors of your tats, the jump and definition of your muscles," Kisuke murmured. "So strong and responsive."

Shuuhei ground his teeth, moving with Kisuke's touch, and kisses trailed down his spine. Kisuke's hands roamed even as his lips and tongue stroked and licked, breath cooling where wetness lay. Shuuhei's body arched on its own accord, and his breathing hitched when hands tightened on his ass, spread sore cheeks, and a hot, rough touch licked across his entrance.

"Oh -- oh God," Shuuhei gasped, words loud to his own ears. "Kisuke --  _ nnnngh _ \-- God… please..."

A quiet hum of pleasure met Shuuhei's ears, and wet heat stroked around Shuuhei's lower mouth, circling the ring with the bare hint of lips and teeth. Shuuhei shivered from head to toe, and bit back sounds as strong muscle probed, pushing past Shuuhei's entrance and into him.

"Oh fuck, yeah," Shuuhei finally growled, legs going wider, knees gaining purchase on the mattress, and cock straining. His hips ground down, and he groaned at the friction and hissed when chain pulled at his chest.

The click of a bottle of lube came before cool slick fingertips replaced the rough wetness of Kisuke's tongue, and a single hard digit probed Shuuhei and slid inside. Shuuhei whimpered and rubbed his face against the mattress, eyes shut behind the blindfold. He swallowed and bucked against Kisuke's hand, a questioning note escaping his lips.

"I am hoping to fuck you with a dildo, covered and well-lubed and with proper preparation," Kisuke explained in a lust-low voice and with a lick against the heated skin of Shuuhei's ass. "Or would you prefer I use the flogger some more?"

" _ Oooh, _ " Shuuhei groaned into the sheet. He didn't want a goddamned dildo, he wanted Kisuke fucking him senseless, but the image of Kisuke behind him watching a dildo get sucked up by his ass made him shudder. The thought of more flogging after that... or maybe while the dildo was still... that would…

_ Oh holy hell… _

Shuuhei yanked hard on the chains, made the metal of the headboard creak, and moaned when he felt two fingers push inside him. They crooked to stroke Shuuhei's prostate, pushing with pressure that made Shuuhei slur unintelligible sounds of need, and then the damned things slid back and forth in a quick, slick rhythm. 

"I take it that being fucked stays on the table," Kisuke said dryly.

"Bastard," Shuuhei said, though the word lost its venom as it rode a gasp and was followed by a strangled noise of pleasure.

"Mmhm," Kisuke agreed pleasantly, and his fingers withdrew. A packet ripped, a cap clicked, and a much larger, softer round head pressed against Shuuhei's entrance.

"Do it," Shuuhei panted, forcing his mind to work for all it wanted to fall apart, tell Kisuke to quit screwing around and screw  _ him _ for fuck's sake. "'til I can't take it... and...  _ more, _ Kisuke...  _ shit _ ..." His body rebelled in instant love and hate of that plan, cock pooling dampness on the sheet, chain yanking in a way that made Shuuhei want to beg Kisuke to  _ please God, touch him. _

The shock of the dildo pushing in -- deep, unforgiving friction within Shuuhei's body, invading and solid all the way to the hilt -- shoved everything out of Shuuhei's brain. He held his breath when Kisuke stopped, impaling and pinning Shuuhei, waiting for his body to adjust, before Kisuke started, unceremoniously, to fuck him with the toy: tip to stop, slow and steady, over and over. 

Shuuhei had no idea what he said, but he knew it was loud, bitten off with teeth that found the sheet and clamped down on it. His lungs burned, and he writhed with a snarl that might have been " _ Fuck me _ " but around the fabric it was hard to tell, even to his own ears.

Another series of strokes and then Kisuke stopped with the dildo lodged deeply within Shuuhei's body. He just held it and rode every writhing move of Shuuhei's hips and legs that Shuuhei was at a loss to control. One hand stroked along the straining muscles of Shuuhei's shoulders, and Kisuke murmured, "Enough, enough, I think, just for now. I'm going to strap this in. Don't want you going over just yet."

Shuuhei tried to say something appropriate, his mind finding a few favorites, but all that made it to his tongue and lips was an angry groan. He  _ hated _ Kisuke for a fiery fierce second, and he breathed fast and hot against the damp cloth in his mouth.

A cool slender band went about Shuuhei's waist, and Kisuke pulled it under Shuuhei's body. A strap eased by Shuuhei's cock and balls, and the pressure on the dildo came off to let it slide slowly out before something brought it to a stop. Shuuhei grunted, Kisuke tightened the band about Shuuhei's waist, and pulled something that forced the dildo to seat itself again well within Shuuhei's ass. 

"There," Kisuke sounded all too satisfied, and Shuuhei whimpered, hating the sound and struggling not to make more. Kisuke stroked Shuuhei's ass and kneaded it once before Kisuke's body weight came off the bed.

Shuuhei's head turned fast, following the movement of the mattress. "Kisuke?" he said, voice rough and tinged with all the frustration and confusion and heat Shuuhei felt to his core but didn't -- couldn't -- sort.

"I'm still here, Shuuhei." The tone was reassuring, soft, and Shuuhei rested easier on the bed.

"Cleaning off my hands and getting the flogger again."

Shuuhei said nothing, swallowing something that felt like shame but his body's needs were louder than anything he could feel. Bracing, Shuuhei waited for impact, but instead of the stinging slap of the tails, the cool slither of leather stroked Shuuhei from his stuffed ass up to his shoulders, and light kisses rained down one arm before lips and tongue stroked the rim of Shuuhei's ear. "Tell me if you want more, please, Shuuhei."

For a second, as his ass clenched down on the invading toy and made him want to tear something apart, Shuuhei wasn't sure if more was on the menu. But Kisuke's breath was warm on his cheek, and Shuuhei couldn't explain how hurting would help and hinder; how he thought he could go harder, and he didn't know if that was something to mention or the thing to hide. Especially not when he had no idea how  _ more _ would go, body and brain misfiring. Everything welled, felt like too much, and he needed  _ something _ or he was going to explode.

"Yeah," Shuuhei rasped. "Okay."

Another soft stroke of lips along Shuuhei's cheek, and the wait tightened tension and also eased Shuuhei, which was damned confusing. 

"I think I need a little more reassurance or at least direction for your desires. What would you like more of, my love?"

It took a long time to think over the sound of blood and air rushing in Shuuhei's ears. It took longer to turn his head, Shuuhei's lips brushing Kisuke's with the blond's help. He despised not being able to see, but didn't want the darkness to go away. Not yet, just... not yet. Something about it made this easier, in a way… made it easier to find his voice and free it from his throat.

"You," Shuuhei croaked. Saying the word let him say the rest. "More of the flogger. Harder...? I think... I think I could... just..." Shuuhei sighed. "Harder, if you can. More. And then… whatever… you want." The last was a whisper of breath blown over the skin Shuuhei could feel near his lips, and in the next instant they crushed against Shuuhei's in a hungry kiss. Kisuke's groan made Shuuhei oddly happy -- made him feel like talking wasn't so bad after all.

"You are amazing, Shuuhei. Thank you." 

Hands stroked along Shuuhei's back, ass, and thighs: rough caresses, rubbing hard at the surface. Shuuhei gasped and bit his lip, breathed out slow and long and made himself unwind beneath the touch. A whistle of tails gave him warning, and the flogger struck hard against Shuuhei's shoulders -- one, two, on either side. He didn't make a sound, body moving with impact but otherwise still. Then another one, two against the backs of Shuuhei's thighs, just as hard, right on the surface. The strikes ripped a grunt from Shuuhei, and he felt the ache in his shoulders build as his legs began to burn: a growing flash-fire that made his breathing go ragged. He tensed and finally, there were the anticipated strikes with the same strength and accuracy on either side of Shuuhei's ass: thud-one-whistle-two.

_ "Shit," _ Shuuhei cried.

The next blows struck the backs of both thighs twice before going for Shuuhei's ass again. The whistle of tails through the air wove a constant note, and each hit had the same amount of force on it as the last. 

Shuuhei grunted and hissed, swallowing as Kisuke set two on each cheek before the tails hissed hotter and hit each of Shuuhei's shoulders with a crack. Shuuhei rumbled a sound made equal parts of laughter and groan, but it dissolved into a needy, near-frantic noise as he moved and with the motion the clamps and dildo shifted. He called out and didn't have enough time to decode pleasure from pain before Kisuke laid two more on each cheek of Shuuhei's ass.

Shuuhei bellowed, and his body wrenched. Something bent, twisted, and snapped inside, and Shuuhei's head jerked up off the bed and whipped in Kisuke's direction. 

"Kisuke," Shuuhei snarled, dragging each syllable through the murk of lust. "Fuck me or I find a way to fuckin' break metal."

The flogger hit the floor with a resounding smack, something tore, Kisuke's voice swore, a condom packet ripped, and then fingers tugged hard at the band about Shuuhei's waist. Shuuhei shifted, nodding and groaning, and the dildo popped out with disconcerting speed just as an iron-hard covered cock shoved into Shuuhei's ass. 

"Fuck. Yes," Shuuhei growled and bucked backward in a grind, a low string of indecipherable curses slithering through his teeth when the sensation made the room spin.

Hands clutched at Shuuhei's hips and then one snuck up to find the chain to the nipple clamps, and with the next thrust into Shuuhei's body, Kisuke pulled.

_ "Nnnngh -- FUCK!" _ Shuuhei thrashed, arms yanking leather and chain and making his wrists ache and go aflame. Kisuke bucked and moved with Shuuhei, fingers going to one of Shuuhei's nipples and freeing it from the clamp. Shuuhei sucked in a fierce breath with the sudden blaze of returning sensation, but Kisuke's hand was there: rubbing and easing the way even as his hips fucked Shuuhei at a steady pace. A soft groan from Kisuke elicited an answering cry from Shuuhei, and then the chain tugged and moved with each motion of Kisuke's body.

"Oh," Shuuhei coughed, higher and louder as each thrust made him crazy with the need for relief.  _ "God!" _ Shuuhei writhed when Kisuke tentatively stroked Shuuhei's cock. He pushed forward and back, meeting the onslaught in both directions. His mouth opened in a silent cry, breath catching and holding.

Kisuke stroked again, as he frantically fucked Shuuhei. Low sounds filled Shuuhei's ears, and endgame rushed headlong at Shuuhei, stunning him with its strength. "Oh,  _ oh _ \- " Shuuhei hung on the edge for an agonizingly long second stuck in time and then he was coming, the relief heavy, thick and mind-numbing. Shuuhei gasped in a lung-tearing rush with every pulse, spilling hot and thick. The strength leeched out of Shuuhei's body, and he shook all over.

Three more swift strokes and Kisuke groaned, hips pulsing, the chain tugging at Shuuhei's nipple and making Shuuhei whine in complaint, and Kisuke muffled a shout against Shuuhei's shoulder as he came, body jerking against Shuuhei's.

"Mmm," Shuuhei sighed, and Kisuke fell against Shuuhei's trembling form, and the first thing his fingers went for was the blindfold. A few fumbling tries and the knot came undone, the cloth came off Shuuhei's eyes, and Kisuke wrapped Shuuhei in strong arms.

Shuuhei blinked, breath refusing to obey his commands to slow down or even out. He shook and thought it might be something to pay attention to, but when so many parts of his body were ablaze and all he wanted was a few seconds for brain to catch up to body, he could ignore it; he listened to Kisuke's uneven panting and felt the embrace, instead.

Kisuke simply held Shuuhei as their breathing finally found normal rhythms. At long last, he sighed and the chain fell to the bed, and gently, slowly, Kisuke withdrew from Shuuhei's body. Rolling to the side, Kisuke reached up and unhooked Shuuhei's cuffs from their chains, and Shuuhei couldn't do a damned thing but watch, blinking dazedly when Kisuke pulled Shuuhei into his arms and against his chest, lips brushing sweat-damp hair.

Shuuhei frowned and made his hand work to reach up and undo the other clamp, tossing the thing aside with a painful flick of his wrist. He hissed against Kisuke's skin as pain ebbed and flowed, limply resting against the other man. Kisuke shook his head with a quiet sound caught between disapproval and resignation, and he pressed a palm against Shuuhei's nipple. Shuuhei shrugged one shoulder in silent commentary, and Kisuke's arm tightened around Shuuhei's form while his free hand started to roam, massaging sore shoulders. 

The attention made Shuuhei sigh, and again merely watch when Kisuke gently but firmly brought Shuuhei's wrist up for inspection. He grunted and kissed the skin over the veins. "Not too bruised... good." Kisuke sighed.

It took more effort than it should, but Shuuhei stared at his own wrist in Kisuke's grasp and flexed his fingers. "It's... fine..."

"Oh, Lords of the fire and deep, Shuuhei," Kisuke said fondly, and hugged Shuuhei to him, hands stroking along tattooed skin, one leg draping over Shuuhei's legs. "I'm glad your wrist is fine, sweet, especially after those last few yanks. You were utterly astonishing."

Shuuhei nodded against Kisuke's chest, one arm moving to fall over Kisuke. As his heartbeat began to slow, Kisuke stayed wrapped around him, hand stroking Shuuhei's skin, and when it finally registered how good that felt, Shuuhei shivered. 

"Mmm..." Shuuhei intoned, pulling back to shake his head once, turning his wrist to flex it before rubbing at his eyes with thumb and forefinger.

Kisuke watched. "How do you feel?"

"Sore. Tired." Shuuhei paused, arm going back around Kisuke and smile turning his mouth. "Good," he said, word and expression softer.

Kissing that smile, Kisuke hummed in contentment. "We can rest a while, take a shower or even a bath for those bruises. I'll ask the staff to make dinner and deliver it, no need to go to the extra effort unless we wish it."

Shuuhei laughed and squeezed Kisuke once before letting go. He ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head. "Sure," he said after a second, shifting with a frown. The after-effects were definitely going to take some getting used to.

Kisuke's finger followed the line of one of the vines. He grinned and twisted to find the room's phone on the night stand, dialing. "Yes, please, dinner for two." He held his hand over the speaker to mouth,  _ no food restrictions right? _ Shuuhei shook his head. 

"Please make sure you include the cheesecake with raspberry compote, and leave the tray outside the door, along with a change in linens. Thanks." 

Kisuke hung up, and Shuuhei couldn't meet the other man's eyes. He felt weird. Not bad, exactly... more like he'd just gone six rounds with Renji at Kenpachi's gym and they were at the comparing bruises and lacerations stage. 

Except in those cases, none of the comparisons came with fucking or kissing. 

Shuuhei shook his head and started to lay back on the mattress, thought about it, and rolled to his front instead, sighing as he reached for Kisuke. The blond moved in closer, a gentle hand petting along Shuuhei's back and the curve of his ass. "Mm... maybe I should ask for some ice as well. It would keep the inflammation down and might feel nice."

"Ice sounds good," Shuuhei said, wincing as he realized that shifting while on his front wasn't a great idea, either. He laughed, ruefully, and cleared his throat. "Yeah... good..."

Kisuke picked up the phone again and asked for a set of athletic ice packs to be delivered to the door, sooner rather than later. Shuuhei smiled and shut his eyes, not quite dozing, but content just to lay still. The polite knock minutes later had Kisuke up and Shuuhei shifting to watch. Kisuke threw a sheet over Shuuhei, which the brunette found amusing, and then went to answer the door, still naked with a glint of amusement in his eye. 

When Kisuke greeted the servant, the man didn't even bat an eyelash, instead handing over a tray, piled with ice packs in white covers. "Here, sir."

Kisuke took the tray with both hands and said, "Thank you." 

The man gave a slight bow and then disappeared.

"Definitely Byakuya's house," Shuuhei said, grinning at the nude figure coming back to the bed.

"Assuredly," Kisuke said with an answering smirk. "I do love how they're completely unfazed by nigh on anything."

Turning the sheets back to cover Shuuhei from mid-thigh down, Kisuke sighed as he sat by Shuuhei's side. He kneaded two gel packs and put them in place, and then worked on two more for Shuuhei's ass. Cool fingers traced Shuuhei's hamstrings, "These are all right, I think, might be sore, but won't show a mark."

Relaxing on the bed, Shuuhei nodded. He rested, and Kisuke kissed his hair before getting up to move around the room. Shuuhei closed his eyes and let the cool work its magic. He struggled to find something to compare the situation to -- needing it to feel familiar for whatever reason. 

Finally it occurred to Shuuhei that this was much like a quick and dirty fuck at the gym: one was sore in all kinds of ways after that. He chuckled, Kisuke turned the gel packs over to keep the cool flowing, and soon dinner arrived.

Shuuhei didn't watch Kisuke answer the door this time; assuming he was still nude and finding it absurd and hilarious that it passed for "normal" in this house. God, he and Renji were definitely going to have a chat about that. He could just see the redhead learning he could roam around naked and loving every second of that shit.

Sitting up, Kisuke served Shuuhei dinner on a tray in bed, which Shuuhei thought was fucking adorable, but he kept that to himself. Kisuke seemed happy, and they ate in companionable silence. Kisuke took the time to enjoy the food; Shuuhei inhaled it. Chicken had never tasted so good in his life, particularly the way it was smothered in some sort of tangy sauce.

When they were through, Kisuke cleared away the plates, busied himself again, and there was dessert and coffee. Shuuhei smiled down at his cheesecake drizzled in raspberry sauce, which was one of his favorites, and he was touched beyond measure that Kisuke remembered.

"Nice," Shuuhei said with a sigh, forking a mouthful and chewing slowly with a hum.

"Glad you like it here, too." Watching Shuuhei with a calm smile, Kisuke ate his own dessert, sipping coffee.

"Yeah," Shuuhei said, sighing through his nose and swallowing another bite of cheesecake. He glanced up at Kisuke, licking his lips.

"So... is this how... things usually go?"

Kisuke's eyebrows went up. "Uhm... no?"

Shuuhei dropped his fork and froze, mouth full. He scrambled to get the fork back in his hand and frowned, embarrassed flush spilling over his cheeks.

Patiently, Kisuke gave Shuuhei his own fork, and bent to pick up the errant utensil and put on the tray. "I meant that I've never had a scene that went the same. They're all different, since they're all shaped to the people who are involved. That was one of the most intense ones I've had, and I enjoyed it far more than anything I've done in quite some time."

"Oh," Shuuhei said, swallowing food and the crazy spike of nerves that left his heart pounding. He blinked and rolled his eyes at himself. 

"Good," Shuuhei continued in relief. "Scared the shit out of me for a second there. Thought I did something wrong."

Eyes going wide, Kisuke coughed. "No, oh good Lords, no. You did absolutely amazing, and affected me tremendously, but the whole experience was by no means usual or in any way ordinary." He paused, and Shuuhei noted the fast frown that quickly smoothed as though it never existed. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding there. You asked for what you needed when you truly wanted it, took a great deal of punishment, and the blindfold seemed to add a dimension to your experience in exactly the way I'd hoped."

Shuuhei digested that, and sipped his coffee. He watched Kisuke deliberately not fidget, and Shuuhei smiled, crawled around his tray and over to the other man. Shuuhei kissed Kisuke smartly on the mouth. "Yeah, it was good for me, too, babe."

Kisuke laughed and kissed Shuuhei back, hugging him. "Good. I'm glad to know that as well."

"Mm-hm," Shuuhei said leaning to kiss Kisuke's neck before sitting cross-legged next to the blond. He shrugged. "Wasn't anything I didn't like, though wasn't sure what in the hell to do there in the beginning. The blindfold was better than I thought it'd be. So was the flogger. God." Shuuhei shivered and grinned. "We can definitely do that again." He kissed the tip of Kisuke's nose.

Kisuke heaved a slow sigh. "Good. I'm very glad you'd like to do that again, as I am never quite as sure as I'd like to be that things worked out. Thank you. What did you think of the restraints?"

"The cuffs? Oh those were fine. Felt, ehm..." Shuuhei searched for the word. "Normal. I guess."

"Normal?" Kisuke's voice matched the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. "That's intriguing. Mm... I am impressed that you didn't seem fazed. I'd originally intended to stop using the dildo on you for further denial, but things worked out in a very satisfying direction."

"That's one overly complex way of putting it, yes," Shuuhei agreed politely, serious for a second until he smiled at his old friend.

Kisuke laughed, and the faintest blush rose in his cheeks. "Have you thought about what you'd like to do for me in return?"

"Yes. And it involves a roll of duct tape." Shuuhei's lips twitched.

Wincing, Kisuke ducked his head. "Uhm... oh... truly?"

"Ah, ha!" Shuuhei called in mock triumph. "Have some experience with people who want to tape you silent, huh?" Shuuhei said and lost his composure at the look of chagrin on Kisuke's face.

"My answer would probably incriminate me," Kisuke said, trying to look prim, but then he chuckled and leaned back against the headboard. "Yes. Indeed. You have my weaknesses quite in hand, my friend. And, honestly, it's sometimes easier when I just can't engage in verbal play."

Shuuhei snorted and leaned to the side, catching himself with one arm and absentmindedly bending forward to kiss over Kisuke's ribs. "I see the, er, logic in that, yes." He turned and gingerly rested next to the other man. "But I'm kidding about the tape. It's occurred to me on occasion, but I think there're better ways. Beyond that, though..." Shuuhei shook his head. "Don't really know. Can I just ask what you want and try to do that?"

"Yes, I would appreciate that. That's what I was trying to do with you, even if it might not have seemed obvious," Kisuke said quietly.

The tone of voice made Shuuhei ache -- soft-spoken Kisuke made him nervous -- and Shuuhei shifted and put his arm across Kisuke's shoulders, gently coaxing the other man closer. 

"I know that's what you were doing. It was obvious to me, Kisuke, and smart-ass comments aside, that was one of the... well. It might be  _ the _ most..." Shuuhei tried not to choke on the diction, "Erotic things I've ever experienced." He leaned and kissed Kisuke's ear, the touch of lips barely there. "Would love to try to return the sentiment..."

Kisuke's breathing stuttered, and Shuuhei fucking loved the way the blond tilted into him. Kisuke swallowed. "Please do. I'm sure you could easily drive me to heights I've not reached before, if the limo ride was any indication."

Shuuhei rearranged them for comfort, curiosity roiling. "So, do you... know what you want? I mean, other than a better gag and something sturdier than a coat jacket for restraint."

Kisuke chuckled. "Yes. Those are the elements I'd most enjoy, probably spread-eagle on this bed, legs wide enough open that I physically cannot have an orgasm until you release me to it. I am all right with some pain play, if you wish, a crop might be easiest to aim and use to start. I'd like to be connected to you, if possible, nipple clamp to nipple clamp whenever you do decide to claim my body for yours, and if you do decide to gag me, I'd like to be able to see and have some kind of object by which I can call a stop to things if I wish."

Shuuhei didn't know he was holding his breath until he sighed a laugh. "Oh, well, if you didn't  _ know _ you could've just said so..."

"I've been thinking about it most of the day," Kisuke admitted as he hugged Shuuhei. "Honestly, it's hard to... hold back when I know there's someone I can trust with these things."

"I definitely don't want you holding back," Shuuhei said, embracing Kisuke in a tighter clutch. "And I'll be hanging on to that mental image, trust me." He chuckled, and grew thoughtful. "I think I could do that for you. Don't know if I'd really want to gag you. Sort of like your way with words. And I especially like the clamp idea..." Shuuhei shifted and brushed a thumb over Kisuke's nipple, chin dipping as he considered.

Lips parting, Kisuke watched Shuuhei with a tilt of his head, waiting for a response, Shuuhei supposed. "Hm..." Shuuhei met Kisuke's gaze, held still for a second and then leaned forward to kiss him lightly. "Just feeling lucky," Shuuhei explained, searching over Kisuke's face, tucking hair behind his ear. "That you do trust me with these things. Little nervous, too, but..." Shuuhei sighed and kissed Kisuke again. "You'd look pretty fucking amazing like that, and I just… want it."

Kisuke's eyes fluttered closed. "And I want you, but not while you're still sore or tired. We can just take it easy tonight, a bath, a movie, light massage before bed if you'd like, and see how you feel in the morning."

Shuuhei thought he knew  _ exactly _ how he'd feel in the morning, and he grinned at Kisuke. "Sounds good to me."

_ ~*~ _

**And now… Dee's omake:**

Byakuya: (eyebrow cocked, body lax on bed next to Renji) Well. So much for that "negotiate  _ before _ you play" nonsense you always espouse, hm, Urahara?

Kisuke: (blushing, sheepish) Well, I mean, er, that is... I do  _ know _ him. And we  _ did _ talk about... some things...

Renji: Yeah. Like the fuckin' weather in Russia. Good on you.

Shuuhei: (sleepy) Oh fuck off, ya asses. And lemme... just... (Yawning)

Kisuke: (pet pets Shuuhei) See? He's fine.

Byakuya: Mmhm... so good to know your weakness in regards to begging. I'll have to remember that.

Kisuke: Erk?

Shuuhei: Begging? 

Renji: Yeah, you may remember that part where you cried like a girl to get fucked?

Shuuhei: You... you...

Liralen: Oh dear, Kisuke, you might want to...

Kisuke: (wrestling Shuuhei to mattress) I've got it. 

Dee: Oh, totally.

Kisuke: *dark look*

Dee: What? You totally caved, dude.

Shuuhei: Wait, you mean there was a chance he  _ wouldn't _ have fucked me? Hang on--

Byakuya: Well, it wasn't in the terms explicitly. Renji, please  _ try _ to contain the cackling. Indoor laughter, boy. Indoor.

Shuuhei: The hell? Explicit? What in the... the hell do you THINK we were at the damned ranch to do?  _ Knit? _

Liralen: Ooh! Knitting!

Dee: *palmface*

Kisuke: *sighs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	7. Chapter 7

Shuuhei gingerly closed the door to the bedroom and sighed. It was six a.m., Kisuke had slept through Shuuhei waking, cleaning up in the bathroom, and apparently through his leaving. Shuuhei turned and walked fast toward the main hall, and when he spotted the man who brought them dinner the night before, Shuuhei broke into a jog.

"Excuse me?" Shuuhei said, trying to be quiet.

"Yes, sir?" the man asked, regarding Shuuhei with a blank expression.

"Uh... I don't really know how this works, but if we could get-- "

"Breakfast and new linens to your room, sir? Of course. Right away."

"Oh, uh, not the, uh... sheets -- those're fine. For the moment." Shuuhei told himself firmly not to fucking blush.

"I see, sir. I'll make the preparations based on prior preferences."

"Thanks?"

The man nodded and pivoted sharply on his heel, heading, presumably, toward the kitchen. Blowing out a breath and scratching idly at his stomach, Shuuhei glanced up the stairs, bit his lip, and got out his cell phone as he ducked into a lounge. He hit buttons, and on the second ring, Renji answered.

"Hello?" Shuuhei asked after a second of silence.

"Shhh!" Renji hissed.

"Sorry!" Shuuhei whispered and waited. Rustling, movement, a soft curse, and then something dull in the background before Renji sighed.

"Sorry. Byakuya clings like a fuckin' lamprey in his sleep. Now... What the  _ fuck _ Hisagi? It's six in the goddamned morning."

"Yeah... I know..." Shuuhei said.

"...and this is me waiting on you to get your head out of your ass and tell me what's up."

"I don't know," Shuuhei groused.

"Bullshit."

"Yeah..."

A very short pause. "Still waiting, Shuu."

"Right, right... sorry I woke you up."

"Oh I was going to get up in a few hours, anyway. Might as well get it done early." Renji snorted. "Everything okay?"

"I think so."

Renji sighed, put upon. "Did we have a good time last night?"

"Yeah," Shuuhei mumbled.

"Good. So." Renji's voice turned devious. "Who did who?"

"I do love how you cut to the damned chase." Shuuhei shook his head.

"It's part of the charm. Did I mention I ain't really patient before sunrise?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Shit." Shuuhei hesitated. It was surely a sign of insanity that he was turning to Renji for anything approaching comfort.

"Shuu?"

"Huh?"

"For the love of--"

"He did me," Shuuhei said quickly. "And it was really fuckin' good. But we're switching sides today."

_ "Nice!" _ Renji said enthusiastically. "...and?"

"And what?"

"I don't know, asshole, you called me!"

Shuuhei didn't say anything.

"And you're nervous as seven hells, right?" Renji said.

"Yeah..."

"And hot for it?"

"…yeah..."

"He tell you what he wants?"

"Mm-hm..." Shuuhei's cock stirred. He definitely remembered what Kisuke wanted.

"Then just do that. You can, man, trust me. It's a little weird at first, but then they start moaning, and it gets really, really good after that."

Shuuhei leaned against a wall, shoulders unwinding. "Right."

"And just ask if you get lost. Byakuya likes that shit; makes me sound fuckin' innocent. Apparently."

Shuuhei laughed and covered his mouth. "He's shittin' you, Ren."

"Probably." The grin was clear in Renji's voice. "But I don't care."

"I get that, yeah."

Renji grunted. "Just remember to breathe and channel the urge not to stroke your dick or fuck him senseless when you loose sight of the game plan. That's usually the important part: resisting temptation to suck or fuck. Hard, man..."

_ Yes, actually it's definitely getting there. Thanks for reminding me. _

Shuuhei grimaced. "Uh... thanks... Renji..."

"I'm serious!" Renji said, defensively, and then cussed quietly. "Fuck... Sir's awake... gotta go tell him why I'm hidin' in the goddamned closet."

"You're what?" Shuuhei asked, but the line was dead.

Stuffing the phone back in his pocket and grateful despite his better judgment for Renji's brand of moral support, Shuuhei crept out of the lounge and ran back up the stairs. He didn't know when food would arrive -- hopefully soon. He was fucking starving. But he wanted to get back in bed and wrapped around Kisuke before the man woke up and they ate breakfast.

Once again slipping into the room in silence, Shuuhei smiled to find Kisuke exactly as he'd left him: on one side, sprawled, and breathing deep and even. Shuuhei shucked his jeans and shorts and carefully climbed back into bed. No way could he sleep anymore, but he could rest and hold Kisuke.

And that was better than run of the mill sleep any day, in Shuuhei's unhumble opinion.

~*~

Coming to consciousness, Kisuke felt a warm body pressed against his back, arms wrapped about his body, and soft breathing between his shoulder blades. He kept his eyes closed and stroked the forearms about his torso. Last night's dreams had been incoherent, without anxiety or fear; just flashes of mouth against strong mouth, skin against sweaty skin, and the sounds of a helpless Shuuhei under his hands.

Resting, Kisuke soaked up the sheer delight of being held by the young man he had both abused and made love to. The wonder of it still befuddled him, but it was obvious that Shuuhei was still fond of him this morning -- no backlash against the strenuous scene of the night before -- and no less tender.

Small motions and Shuuhei's flexing hands told Kisuke that Shuuhei was awake. "Good morning?" he murmured.

"It is," Shuuhei rumbled. "Both good and morning." Lips pressed to Kisuke's shoulder and against the side of his neck.

Kisuke hummed softly. "Oh good." Turning, Kisuke nuzzled under Shuuhei's chin, liking the warmth he found there, and held Shuuhei close. He felt lazy, and it was utterly delightful to touch Shuuhei as much as he wanted. Shuuhei hugged Kisuke, and for long moments there was nothing but breathing and the sound of birds outside.

"Sleep okay?" Shuuhei whispered, one hand stroking Kisuke's back.

Kisuke nodded against Shuuhei's throat. "Yes. Very well. You?"

"Like a brick." Shuuhei shifted and his hand crept until fingers finally settled at Kisuke's nape, lightly rubbing. "Got up a little early. And I think breakfast is coming to us."

Kisuke leaned his forehead against Shuuhei's collarbone. "Excellent. You've learned how this household works. And nice to know that you slept so well. Will be useful later."

"Oh? Plan on wearing me out?" Shuuhei said, smile in his voice, and his fingers dug deeper into Kisuke's neck.

Kisuke moaned and relaxed into the probing touch, one hand wrapping about Shuuhei's waist, eyes closing. "Mmm... no... I just... this is going to sound odd, but I find it takes more energy and gives me more anxiety when I'm in charge of a scene than when I'm subjected to one. It may be different for you."

"You think too much before coffee." Shuuhei throatily chuckled and continued his impromptu massage, slowly working Kisuke's neck before rubbing back down.

"Too true." Kisuke breathed a soft groan at the pressure. "Too true." With the admonishment, he smiled into the sheets and lay against Shuuhei's warmth.

Shuuhei worked at a knot in Kisuke's shoulder until a knock came at the door. "I got it," he said with a quick kiss to Kisuke's temple. He scrambled out of bed, eyed his clothing on the floor, winked at Kisuke, and went to answer the door. Kisuke smothered laughter in a pillow and watched.

"Good morn...ing, sir," said a polite female voice that only faltered for a second in the middle of the greeting.

"Oh. Uh, hey," Shuuhei said, opening the door wider and stepping partially behind it. "That smells amazing." The woman made to push a cart into the room, but Shuuhei held up a hand. "It's okay. I got it."

"Certainly, sir. Anything... else?" She managed to maintain eye contact, but her lips twitched.

"Ah... no. Thanks." Shuuhei stayed behind the door.

"Of course. Have a... lovely morning." The girl nodded, Shuuhei laughed an embarrassed laugh, dragged in the cart, and kicked the door closed.

Kisuke hid his laughter by going face down into the pillow, only coming up when he was sure he wasn’t grinning. "What did they prepare for us?"

"Food, I hope," Shuuhei quipped, rolling the cart closer, slightly red about the ears and cheeks. "Guy said something about 'prior preferences?'"

Kisuke blinked. "Now I am intrigued." He sat up on the bed and removed the covers to find two plates of stuffed French Toast dusted with powdered sugar and with jam and peanut butter oozing out the sides. Bacon, orange juice, coffee with cream, and a bowl of peeled and sliced peaches in their own golden juice accompanied the plates.

"Nice," Kisuke murmured. "I guess these were based off my preferences from spring."

"Oh," Shuuhei said, almost like he was about to say something else but then reached for the coffee, instead. "Starving," he said, glancing up at Kisuke with a half-smile.

Kisuke tilted his head, hoping Shuuhei would take it as an invitation to say what he held back. "Indeed…" He added cream to his coffee and dug into his French toast with gusto, and decided to fish for what was bothering Shuuhei. "Though the peaches are definitely end of summer. There were wild strawberries in the spring."

"You were here in spring?" Shuuhei asked as he sat next to Kisuke on the bed. He sipped coffee and cut into the food, grabbing a slice of bacon.

Kisuke nodded, glad that Shuuhei asked. "It was a business meeting about a chemical etching process for minerals. I still do a little research, and it was mutually advantageous to meet with Kuchiki's jewelry interests back then."

"Sounds delightful," Shuuhei said, drinking juice with a cocked brow and a sidelong glance at Kisuke.

"It was," Kisuke said. "In a frustrating but fruitful way. It took not just a demonstration, but actual instruction before they understood how to use the process. Still, once they understood, I was happy to sell them the patent so they could do all the work."

"You? Pawn work on someone else? Come on..." Shuuhei said between bites.

Kisuke laughed at being so known and relaxed. "So true. It just gets boring after I've figured out  _ how _ it should work."

"Mmhm," Shuuhei said, still teasing, and they happily bantered over breakfast. When they finished, they set all their used dishes on the cart, and Kisuke pushed it out into the hallway.

"They'll take care of it," Kisuke said, still heavy-lidded and sleepy, and being full only added to the feeling of laziness.

Running a hand over the back of his neck, Shuuhei walked over to Kisuke and pulled him into a loose hug. "Last day here... think I should spend it all with my hands on you if I can." He smiled at Kisuke: playful, heated, and something else that ran deeper in his dark eyes.

Much of what Kisuke loved about Shuuhei was that he never quite knew exactly what Shuuhei was thinking. He couldn't read the tattoo artist the way he could read most of his acquaintances, whether that was because Shuuhei always did the unexpected or if that was because Shuuhei wasn't as driven by avarice as the usual man Kisuke had never been able to tell.

Kisuke liked it that way.

Holding Shuuhei, Kisuke murmured, "I'd enjoy that very much."

Shuuhei's lips met Kisuke's in a kiss, thumb sliding to rest on Kisuke's hipbone. He pet the skin there, pulling back to glance over Kisuke's body in one long drag of his gaze. "Mmm... shower?"

"Yes. Please." Kisuke stole another kiss, enjoying the texture and taste of Shuuhei's mouth. "I'd like that."

Shuuhei flashed a crooked grin at Kisuke and turned him around, lips on Kisuke's neck as they walked toward the bathroom. Shuuhei hit the light when they crossed the threshold and playfully nibbled Kisuke's shoulder.

Kisuke made a soft sound of pleasure and disengaged from Shuuhei to step over and into the shower, turning on the water. He stood under the hot cascade and remembered how Shuuhei had taken him, precisely as he'd asked, and his cock began to firm and fill at the memory. Behind him, Shuuhei grabbed a razor and gel off the counter and stepped into the shower to join Kisuke. He set the things aside and got under the spray, tilting his head back and running his hands over his hair.

Kisuke slid close to Shuuhei and stroked his skin, along the lines of the vines and flowers. "Why did you pick these flowers for your garden? What are their secrets?"

Shuuhei blinked away water running into his eyes and tilted his head forward, fingertips glancing over Kisuke's waist, careful not to impede Kisuke's touches. "The heart with the knife is to remind me that things can hurt, but there's still good to be had. So it got the purple flower, the largest one. The one on my back..." Shuuhei shivered as Kisuke's fingers idly traced the red flower over his shoulder blade.

"The skull watches what's behind me. Also reminds me that the past is dead. Red for hunger, ferocity. And the last one..." Shuuhei waited until Kisuke's hand covered the smaller flower near his heart. "See's what's ahead and has room to grow."

Bending, Kisuke kissed the blue bloom, lips lingering as his heart ached at the image of Shuuhei allowing for an unknown future. "Beautiful and meaningful, I love how each of these took thought and impetus."

"Yeah... some of my work was me learning, but the vines and garden," Shuuhei smiled, "As you call it... that's all... me..."

Kisuke nodded and smiled, pushing water-soaked hair out of his eyes. Shuuhei caught Kisuke and guided him closer, hand slipping between them to cup over him, and Kisuke arched into the touch. The crooked grin was back, and Shuuhei leaned his forehead against Kisuke's. "Feel like humoring me, Kisuke?"

Kisuke looked into Shuuhei's eyes. The thrill of Shuuhei taking charge and the uncertainty of not knowing exactly what he was agreeing to made Kisuke harden more. Trusting Shuuhei proved to be alarmingly easy. "I do, Shuuhei. It's an simple thing to do with you."

Shuuhei laughed. "Good." Slowly Shuuhei walked Kisuke until his back met tile, between faucets spraying water, and kissed him again: longer and with a soft hum that Kisuke echoed, before he pulled away. "Stay right there," he said softly.

"All right." Kisuke watched Shuuhei, and his mind tumbled about, the sensation of being taken so hard was foremost in his head and now associated with the warm water running down his hair, face, and body.

Shuuhei turned, retrieving the razor and can of gel from the bench. He stepped back over to Kisuke, dark eyes observant and expression tender but mischievous.

Kisuke smiled uncertainly, head tilting to expose his throat. He wondered if the Friday night shave that helped get him here was something Shuuhei wanted to repeat. It was unusual, and the thought of Shuuhei dragging a blade, even a protected safety blade, across Kisuke's pulse made him swallow on a flood of desire.

Shuuhei bent and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Kisuke's throat, tongue rasping along the stubble.

"Oh... God?" Kisuke said and couldn't help ending the statement in a question as Shuuhei leaned back, put the razor's handle between his teeth, and sank to one knee in front of Kisuke. Kisuke gazed down, bemused, and bit his lip on the question of what Shuuhei was doing.

Shuuhei chuffed a laugh around the handle of the razor, filled his hand full of foamy gel, and, with a wink up at Kisuke, he began to spread blue shaving cream over the dark blond curls above Kisuke's cock. Eyes widening, Kisuke let loose a soft questioning whimper, before he spread his legs a little, put his arms against the wall, and held very, very still.

With an approving sound, Shuuhei finished with the gel and retrieved the razor from between his teeth. "Breathe, Kisuke," Shuuhei said, sounding pleased with himself. "If I nick you, I'll let you take it out on my ass." Shuuhei set the razor on skin and dragged it through foam.

_ "Nngghh," _ Kisuke said breathlessly. "Right... I'll...no... don't....need to indulge my...oh, Lords and Ladies but you do that so  _ rapidly _ ... uhm…desire to... _ uhh _ ....take anything out on your...gorgeous... _ mmnuhh... _ ass, Shuuhei."

"I dunno... I might like you to indulge my ass once in a while," Shuuhei quipped, moving the razor with fast, deft skill. He flung it clear in the water and, after another coating of gel to the area directly around Kisuke's base, used his other hand to move skin or pull it taut as necessary.

Kisuke wasn't sure if he would just faint right there or somehow manage to get off, as the sure movements of Shuuhei's hand turned him on all the more. "Have you...  _ ngh _ ... uhm... done this often?"

Shuuhei absently shifted Kisuke's cock to the side and dragged the razor in three slides: quick, quick, slow. "Quite a few times, actually."

"Oh good," Kisuke said, and refused to admit that it was in a voice that was more like a squeak. "Anything I might do to make it easier?"

"Hold still," Shuuhei answered, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Right. Okay," Kisuke said, oddly relieved by the fact that Shuuhei was so amused. This didn't seem to be fazing the younger man at all, and the sheer speed and way Shuuhei angled the blade truly did indicate... Kisuke's train of thought got derailed again at the tug-slide against very sensitive skin.

After a tense moment, Shuuhei affectionately chuckled and kissed Kisuke's thigh. "And now you can move over to the bench and put one leg up on it."

Kisuke waited until the blade was completely clear, took a breath, and walked over to the bench. The water ran in ways he'd never felt before over the skin of his crotch, and Kisuke tried not to walk bowlegged. He put one leg up on the bench and leaned against the wall while Shuuhei grabbed the gel.

Shuuhei maneuvered to kneel in front of Kisuke. "Perfect," Shuuhei said, examining Kisuke's crotch with a calculating expression before getting more gel to smear over the skin where leg met body. He turned the razor in his hand and got back to work, taking advantage of the water pressure to clean the razor between each slower swipe.

Kisuke closed his eyes and focused on the sound of the water, the cool tile under his feet, and tried not to let each gentle tug and pull channel fear. Kisuke breathed and relaxed, trusting Shuuhei and letting the man do as he liked.

Shuuhei finished one side and moved to the other, gently pushing Kisuke's stance wider and moving delicate body parts out of his way. After a small age of scraping razor and steamy water, Shuuhei leaned to kiss Kisuke's hip.

"Could you reach down and hold yourself out of the way? Having a third hand for the balls makes things much easier."

"Shuuhei..." Kisuke murmured. "Goodness. All right." He reached down and gently but firmly held his stiffening cock out of the way, sighing with just an edge of moan. "This is definitely turning me on. I should have asked how often do you do this to other men? Or is it mostly to yourself?"

"Both," Shuuhei husked, kissing and tasting the skin to a low tone from Kisuke before he covered trickier parts with gel. "Done a bit of shaving in my line of work. Sometimes people want help, sometimes people need help. Hard to shave your own back."

Gently Shuuhei straightened skin, applied gel, and glanced up with a knowing but relaxed smile. 

Kisuke sighed, feeling a slow ache at the thought of Shuuhei helping others. It just seemed so much like the intense young man that he sighed. The touch of Shuuhei's fingers on him only served to make him all the more aware of how much he trusted Shuuhei and of how good it felt. "I... uhm... take it that not a lot of men are up to shaving their own... Lords of Night, you’re going to shave everything, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am," Shuuhei replied. "Take it no one's done this to you before?" He eased wrinkled skin smooth with an expert tug and began pulling the razor through foam in short, light strokes.

"Mm... ahh..." Kisuke fought the urge to flinch and pull away. "You're... yes... this is... ahh... a first for me."

"You're doing great," Shuuhei said, palming Kisuke's balls and manipulating flesh to make room for the blade, rinsing with quick flicks in the water. "Always find the reactions interesting. Some whimper." The razor dragged, got ran through water, came back warm and careful on Kisuke's skin. "Some just tell me to cut it the hell out. I haven't done this kind of close work for tattoos before." Shuuhei smirked. "Strictly personal, not business."

"That's good to know." Kisuke closed his eyes again, realizing that he was shutting himself in with the sensations but unable to help it. "You're so careful, but it's hard... hard for me to... just be still. Good to know other people sometimes have--" Kisuke stifled a gasp when Shuuhei tugged one ball and scraped it clear of hair. "And I can't imagine tattoos..."

"It's tricky," Shuuhei said, getting a handful of water and brushing his thumb over shorn skin, slicing the blade over one patch he missed. "Never done it to anyone, myself, but I know a guy who's damned good at it... straps people down to work... think we're almost done."

"Oh, Lord, I... uhm. Can you get clear just a second?" Kisuke felt Shuuhei retreat, and he shuddered hard, all over. He sighed and leaned against the bench and the wall again. "All right. I think that did what I needed. Feel free to continue."

Shuuhei laughed, loudly, then stood and brushed his lips over Kisuke's. "Okay, then. Mind facing the bench, bending over, and spreading your legs?"

"Oh." Kisuke swallowed heat, nerves, and all else. "I think I'm going to need more of a kiss and a hold before I do that, Shuuhei, but I will." Kisuke sighed and slid his arms about Shuuhei, the water sluicing down and the warmth easing him, though all the skin about his cock and balls tingled.

Shuuhei set the razor on the bench and wrapped Kisuke up in his arms, tilted his head to claim Kisuke's mouth in a hungry kiss that was at odds with the careful control and easy nature Shuuhei had while on his knees with the razor. Kisuke matched lick for lash, groaning into the kiss, and Shuuhei pressed Kisuke into the wall; hands clutching at Kisuke's skin, soft moan rumbling up his throat. Kisuke pulled Shuuhei closer, hands sliding, and Shuuhei whimpered with need.

"Yes," Kisuke whispered, and felt a part of him melt and buckle at the evident desire Shuuhei had for him. ”Good. Oh gods and goddesses, that's perfect. Thank you."

"I should thank you," Shuuhei rumbled, lips sliding up Kisuke's jaw line to his ear, hand petting his lower back. "For trusting me without even a question. That means a lot to me, because it's you... and I know you, Kisuke. I know what it means for you not to ask and just have faith." Shuuhei kissed behind Kisuke's ear.

Kisuke was grateful for the water running over his face, as though he was unsure if he could or would shed tears, it didn't matter here. For all kinds of reasons. "It's... it's easier with you."

"I know what you mean," Shuuhei said, shifting Kisuke to hold him closer and speak in his ear, tongue gently teasing the rim once before he spoke again.

"Thought about what you asked; said you wanted. I don't think I can do something that'll hurt. Not yet. Took me years to take a tattoo gun to someone else." Shuuhei chuckled. "Won't take me years with you, but it's  _ you, _ and I want to be careful. So, thought about what I could do, and this..." Shuuhei trailed off, one hand slipping between them to cup Kisuke's balls. Kisuke's body arched into Shuuhei's touch, and he bit his lip on a gasp. "Is part of it. Painless... but I... think you'll like it. Combined with everything else you asked for -- which I'm more than happy to do."

Kisuke managed to nod as he found his breath again. "That makes sense to me. And I can see how this takes as much trust as the other, and if you're solid with doing things this way, then I'll be happy to experience what you have for me."

Shuuhei sighed and hugged Kisuke tighter, lips moving to kiss down his neck and over his shoulder. "Okay... good... then when you want, we'll go to the bench." Shuuhei's hand moved from Kisuke's balls to his cock, teasingly stroking with a ring of thumb and forefinger. "Take your time..."

Kisuke let himself gasp, body moving to Shuuhei's strokes. He chuckled breathlessly and squeezed Shuuhei one last time before turning to put his forearms on the bench, head down on them, hips up in the air, and legs spread.

Shuuhei's breathing stuttered behind Kisuke, and warm, wet lips planted kisses down the line of Kisuke's spine. "Jesus... seeing you like this makes it hard for me to remember what the hell I was doing."

"Mm... yes," Kisuke hummed. "And I've just been flooded by memories of what you did to me the last time I was positioned like this."

"Tempting thing, doing it again." Shuuhei mumbled. He bent to kiss Kisuke's cheek before he reached to grab the razor and knelt behind Kisuke. One hand glided and touched: Kisuke's balls, a drag of the backs of fingers from there to entrance. Kisuke heard his teeth clack around the razor again; saw him grab the can of foam.

Kisuke whimpered, and he almost decided that locking his knees and fainting afterward might be the best way to go; the better part of valor. But he really wanted to know what was going to come after this, so, instead, he did his best to breathe evenly into his arms.

Gel spread and began to suds over the back of Kisuke's sac, and Shuuhei swiped it along the path of his previous touch. "Hang on," Shuuhei said. "Back of the balls first." He held skin still and immediately started dragging the razor, not giving Kisuke any time to think.

"Oh...  _ gggdd _ ..." Kisuke buried his mouth against his arms and let himself just say what he liked against his skin. The light touch made him want to squirm, fidget, run away, but after what Shuuhei just told him about trust and desires, he snarled and bit his forearm until he could just hold still.

Shuuhei worked quickly but carefully, and soon the razor pulled away from Kisuke's balls. "Taint," he warned and scraped twice before he removed blade again. Lips kissed the back of Kisuke's thigh, and Kisuke got a much-needed handful of seconds to breathe.

"One last thing," Shuuhei said softly, reworking the gel around Kisuke's lower mouth before Shuuhei deliberately set the razor next to Kisuke's entrance and let it drag outward.

_ "Shit," _ Kisuke cried into his arm, which didn't muffle the sentiment quite as well as he wanted. The rasp of the edge of metal against that intimate area made him tighten. "Oh, gods of night and pain, oh wrap the seven thongs of lightning about..." Kisuke lost his train of thought and words as another slow stroke drove everything out of his head. "Oh, Shuuhei... damned to bitter night..."

The edge of the razor landed, scraped, and did its job for a small forever. Shuuhei took his time, being careful and enjoying the process if his low chuckles were any indication. "Easy now... easy…" Shuuhei murmured, and he set the razor aside, turning to cup his hands under water and washing Kisuke clean.

"Easy... easy as rapids over rocks, easy," Kisuke mumbled, half-affronted and half-amused at himself. He didn't move, though his breath went from him in a soft gasp at the touch of water and hands on his shaven ass.

Shuuhei laughed, the velvet sound of it low and affectionate, and he stroked along the lines of muscle on the backs of Kisuke's legs. "Thank you for humoring me."

"You're entirely wel--"

Hot breath blew over Kisuke's backside a second before a slick tongue licked a slow line from balls to entrance and completely disintegrated any of the words Kisuke was about to say.  _ "Nnngggah! _ " Realizing he could move now, Kisuke flexed his back, legs going taut. His hands scrabbled on tile unable to find the grip he wanted. "Ah! Oh,  _ lord _ , oh,  _ please _ ."

In answer, two hands grabbed Kisuke's hips and held him still, Shuuhei's tongue swiped a circle around the ring of muscle and slid back down, and Kisuke shouted at the wet heat of the lick against the newly sensitized skin. When Shuuhei twisted his head and mouthed Kisuke's balls, Kisuke groaned at the edges of teeth against truly bare skin and whimpered when Shuuhei let one slip into his mouth as he lapped with his tongue and sighed through his nose.

Shuuhei sucked until Kisuke gasped, and then let go. One hand moved from hip to between Kisuke's legs, and he bucked for more friction as Shuuhei teased a caressing, aimless touch over tender flesh that was wide awake from blade and gel. Shuuhei's tongue firmly retraced its line, and the tip gently probed at a circle of flexing muscle, making Kisuke moan and try not to thrash in want of more.

"Damn..." Shuuhei breathed as he leaned forward, and his tongue plunged into Kisuke.

"Oh,  _ agh! _ " Kisuke whimpered, phrases spilling with each steady violation. "Sweet mother of the prince of war, oh ghosts of concubines of the Emperor's sons, dear fucking born-eunuchs of the queen's palace chambers... oh... lord of them all, Shuuhei, you're... driving me... oh  _ nnggh... _ insane..."

Shuuhei moaned in reply, an encouraging and greedy sound, the vibrations making Kisuke shudder all over. Teeth scraped, lips slid, and Shuuhei's tongue shoved a cry from Kisuke, but then withdrew and circled to tones of want, his hand falling away to return to brace against Kisuke's hip. Kisuke's breathing transformed sounds into soft hiccups, and he couldn't see for the hair in his face and eyes.

Shuuhei's hands rubbed up and down Kisuke's shivering legs, and his tongue's pace slowed, lightened, and then finally withdrew. Shuuhei got his feet under him and rose off the shower floor, lips kissing up Kisuke's back and hands following as he did so. Kisuke lay against the bench panting, so hard he hurt, and loving Shuuhei's touch so much he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself.

"Here," Shuuhei whispered, stance widening as his hands grew firmer on Kisuke's body, bracing him. "Let me help you turn around to sit?"

"Y--yes...certainly..." Kisuke used the leverage Shuuhei provided and pushed up from the bench with arms gone weak. He eased down, grateful for the steamy water running over him.

Shuuhei grunted in satisfaction and sat next to Kisuke, getting one leg behind the blond and pulling Kisuke against Shuuhei's chest. Shuuhei's pulse beat visibly at his throat, and his skin was flushed red from the shower and from arousal. Shuuhei stroked Kisuke's neck with light fingertips, brushed hair out of his face, and kissed him. He caught Kisuke's bottom lip between both of his and traced the contours with his tongue.

Kisuke moaned softly into Shuuhei's mouth, hands roaming over Shuuhei's thigh. He relaxed and enjoyed being held by someone who so obviously wanted him. The emotional tie made Kisuke feel just a little bit insane; like the universe was giving him far more than he deserved to take.

Finally breaking the slick contact of mouths, Shuuhei retreated, lips swollen and gaze intent on Kisuke's face. He rubbed Kisuke's arm. "Want to get us out, dry, and in bed if that's okay by you."

Mutely, Kisuke gazed into Shuuhei's eyes and then nodded. The reality of what he'd asked for suddenly crested Kisuke's consciousness, and he realized that it wouldn't hurt for him to reassure Shuuhei a bit more. "I'm looking forward to what you come up with."

Shuuhei smiled and tucked wet blond hair behind Kisuke's ear. "Me, too." He sighed and hugged Kisuke once before starting to disentangle himself and get off the bench. He watched Kisuke shakily get up, nodding when Kisuke was steady. Kisuke shut off the water with a touch and opened the door to let Shuuhei go first.

Shaking his head, Shuuhei got out, grabbed a towel, and tossed one to Kisuke. After perfunctory swipes and a heated glance, the men were back in the bedroom. Shuuhei yanked the covers aside and tugged Kisuke into his arms. "If you wouldn't mind getting those knobs into the right slots on the head and footboards, I need to go find something."

"Certainly," Kisuke said and looked at Shuuhei with the tilt of a head. God but he wanted to ask, but somehow managed to refrain. Let the boy have his surprises; they weren't, apparently, going to be painful ones, so Kisuke could allow it. "Find something. All right. Given all the things that are in the drawers in this room, it intrigues and frightens me that you have to go somewhere else in the house to find something. But by all means..." Cheerfully, Kisuke got out quick release links, chain, cuffs for ankles and wrists and started putting things together.

Shuuhei watched Kisuke for a second and then grabbed his jeans. "Don't want to amuse the staff  _ too _ much," Shuuhei quipped and trotted into the hallway. "Be right back," he called over one shoulder.

It amused Kisuke to no end thinking of how Shuuhei was entertaining the staff immensely regardless of any efforts not to do so. Grinning, he hooked the wheels into the runners, attached the chains to those, and put the panic releases on the end of the chains. He locked the wheels where he thought he'd be best spread, and then went to sit back on the bed to put on the cuffs, which were still free of the chains.

Buckling the ankle cuffs was simple, but the wrist cuffs proved more difficult and by the time he had one on, Kisuke was muttering softly about the things he got himself into. But he was touched that Shuuhei was successfully providing surprises for him when so few could -- the evidence of which lay in every puff of air on his newly shaven ass.

Resolute, Kisuke smiled to himself and waited to see what Shuuhei had in mind.

_ ~*~ _

**And now for omake:**

Renji: (cackling) Ooooh --  _ Dude!  _

Shuuhei: (grinning) Yeah...

Renji: (high fives) DUDE!

Shuuhei: (hip bump, shoulder slap) I know, right?

Dee: (head shake) Duuuuuude...

Shuuhei: (eyebrow waggle) Aw, yeah, baby!

Dee: Just sayin'...

Renji: Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' 'bout, right chere!

Shuuhei: You see what I did thar?

Renji: Aw, yeah!

Shuuhei: (grinning) Dude.

Byakuya: (lips pursed) ...is this code for something?

Kisuke: (adjusting cuffs) I believe that is the right of it, yes. Dude.

Byakuya: (menacing, regal eyebrow twitch)

Kisuke: (blinks innocently)

Shuuhei: You know it's hard to pull that off naked and strapped.

Kisuke: Are you implying my acting skills are not up to your standards?

Shuuhei: I'm sayin' you won't need 'em.

Renji: HA! Duuuude...

Byakuya: (throws up hands and goes to make a drink)

Liralen: ...dude?

Dee: (shaking Liralen) DUDE!

Liralen: YAY! ... Dude!

Byakuya: (distantly) ... *headdesk*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	8. Chapter 8

Moments later, Shuuhei returned, smiling but empty-handed. He paused when he saw Kisuke, took a few seconds to eye Kisuke with naked hunger, and eventually recovered to shut the door behind him. Walking over to a chair, he pulled something out of the back of his pants and dropped it on the cushions out of sight.

Crossing to the bed, Shuuhei crawled on and over to Kisuke. "May I?" he asked gesturing to the final cuff.

"Please do," Kisuke said, head tilted. "When you're done with that, you can hook the cuffs to the chains. I put panic links on each of them so you'll be able to release which ever cuff you wish at whatever time you choose; however, when they're right next to the cuff like this, I probably won't be able to reach them. I wanted it that way."

Shuuhei's eyebrows went up and down, and he nodded as he got the restraint around Kisuke's wrist. "Okay, then," he said. He glanced at the wheels in the headboard before finishing with the cuff. "That all right?" he asked.

"Yes. I believe so." Kisuke pulled at the D-ring on the side of the cuff, and slid a finger underneath. "My circulation should be fine." He leaned forward to kiss Shuuhei gently. "All right, hook me up?"

Shuuhei sighed against Kisuke's cheek and smiled at him. "Can do." 

Shifting back, Shuuhei made room for Kisuke to lie down. Shuuhei grabbed the chain and release linking to Kisuke's right wrist and put it together. He slid along the bed and did Kisuke's right ankle next. On the way to the left side, Shuuhei kissed Kisuke lightly, and got that wrist hooked. When he moved to the ankle, Shuuhei made a noise between hiss and hum as he saw the width of the spread. He rested his hand on Kisuke's calf as he attached the last chain.

Pulling hard on his wrists, Kisuke felt the burn through his shoulders, upper arms, and forearms and discovered that he could pull on the left more than the right. "Please tighten up this side?" he murmured, and Shuuhei complied. "Just move the panic snap up a link of the chain?" As Shuuhei adjusted that, Kisuke tested both legs, and moaned as he felt how solidly the chain and cuffs and frame held him spread and open for anything Shuuhei might wish to do.

Crawling back to prop himself over Kisuke, Shuuhei brushed Kisuke's cheek with his fingers. "Good then?" he asked.

Kisuke turned toward Shuuhei's touch, eyes closing. He took a long, slow, deep breath to get his panting under control, and he opened his eyes to smile at Shuuhei. "Yes," Kisuke answered, twisting in the restraints. "It's good."

Shuuhei's hand shook, and he quickly bent to kiss Kisuke. "Okay, then. I'll be right back." With another kiss to Kisuke's shoulder, Shuuhei pushed himself up, over, and off the bed in one fluid motion. Kisuke watched Shuuhei undo his jeans on the way to the dresser, opening drawers until he found the one he wanted. He grabbed two things after a moment's deliberation and then shut the drawer. Kicking out of the pants, Shuuhei tossed them to one side before going over to the chair and getting the item he fetched from the house. When he turned, Shuuhei paused as his breath caught. Slowly, he walked back to the bed, eyes scanning over Kisuke with palpable hunger.

Kisuke hooded his eyes and swallowed a lump in his throat that came with the sheer longing to touch Shuuhei; to have the man's hands on him and to  _ feel _ some of the passion that swirled in the depths of Shuuhei's eyes. The ache bit deep, and his breath stuttered before he could husk, "Please, touch me?"

Shuuhei didn't take his eyes off Kisuke's as he grabbed the clamps off the nightstand, negligently threw toys into a pile on the bed, and gracefully moved to settle between Kisuke's legs. He lowered himself down in a languid roll -- cock to cock, chest to chest, mouth to mouth -- and Shuuhei groaned and dug his fingers into Kisuke's nape and hair. Kisuke hissed between his teeth, his head went back, and a broken cry of pleasure and need poured into Shuuhei's mouth as his body arched into Shuuhei's weight and warmth. Shuuhei shuddered, hands stroking over skin: hip, arms, sides, face. 

"Oh… Kisuke…" Shuuhei said on a sigh, pulling away from Kisuke's mouth to kiss Kisuke's cheek. He turned his head to catch teeth on an earlobe, and Kisuke bucked, hands balling into fists as he yanked against the chain. Being tied down let him relax his self-control, allowed him to struggle and make sounds rather than find words, and Kisuke reveled in the feeling of being unable to stop Shuuhei from doing tender things to him and his body.

"Mmm... yeah," Shuuhei whispered, placing hard, damp kisses along the tendon of Kisuke's neck. "That's..." Shuuhei sighed and rubbed the underside of Kisuke's arm. "Love the sounds you make."

Shuuhei's mouth trailed over chest, tongue, teeth, and lips finding Kisuke's nipple with just enough hard edge to send an electric jolt through Kisuke, making him gasp before he could mutter. " _ Ggh _ ... good... keep... oh  _ lord _ ... keep doing... that and I'll... Yes. Noises."

With an inquisitive note, Shuuhei caught flesh and that damnable tongue flicked while fingers circled Kisuke's other nipple. Kisuke's world dissolved into sensation, and an incoherent shout escaped him as he jerked under Shuuhei's ministrations. He tried to cut the vocalization off, but the breath leaked in a whimper as he shook in anticipation. Shuuhei licked once at the wet, hardened nipple, blowing air before moving to the other side and replacing fingers with suction and teeth. His free hand smoothed down Kisuke's flank in a light caress.

"Oh, yes," Kisuke whispered, tightening against his restraints again and then relaxing into not being able to do a thing about what Shuuhei was doing to him. Minutes passed with nothing but Shuuhei's mouth on Kisuke's skin, hands roaming and soft moans escaping two sets of lips. When Shuuhei rose up to flail at the nightstand for the tube of lube, he was breathing fast and his cock said plenty for his state of mind and body. 

"Mm... right..." Shuuhei panted with a quiet laugh. He reached for the toy pile and retrieved a set of dark blue anal beads -- three on a string -- with a remote on the end that controlled the vibrators in each of the quarter-sized balls.

"Oh, gods, Shuuhei." Kisuke whimpered, his hands clenching when Shuuhei brushed lips over Kisuke's hipbone. Another kiss and Shuuhei sat up, retrieving a string of condoms from a pile. He ripped one packet open with his teeth, and frowned in concentration as he got the balls into the latex, laughing when his hand slipped. It took mere seconds, and Shuuhei flashed a wicked smile at Kisuke as he popped the cap on the lube, coated the makeshift toy, and then bent down to lap the head of Kisuke's cock.

Hips pulsing in time to the lazy heated strokes, Kisuke gave soft words with each one. "Yes... please... oh... more... yes.... like that...  _ oh _ ..."

Shuuhei rumbled a low noise, and his tongue flicked the slit before sucking more into his mouth. He lined up the slicked and covered beads at the same time, pressing without pushing. Caught between two sensations, Kisuke half-laughed and then cried out, unable to move; unable to seek more of the wet heat enclosing his cock or escape the slick, cool hardness against his newly shaven asshole. Kisuke yanked and thrashed just to prove the entrapment true and moaned when it did no good at all.

"I do love the sound of chain and metal," Shuuhei said with a gasp. He licked a line down the underside of Kisuke's length and the hot, damp heat lapped at Kisuke's balls while the first bead pushed within Kisuke.

Unable to do much more than tension against his restraints, Kisuke coughed around a groan. The feeling of the ball stretching and then laying within him made him twist, pull, and rasp, "Oh, yes. Please... more?"

Shuuhei chuckled, and the first bead shifted while Shuuhei got a better grip to push the other two inside Kisuke in quick succession.  _ "Ggggyah…" _ Kisuke bit his lip, and Shuuhei leaned down and nipped at Kisuke's inner thigh while his fingers pushed the balls even deeper.

"Oh... my gods and goddesses," Kisuke blurted as the beads shifted within him, and when Shuuhei's teeth bit harder into tender skin, Kisuke jumped and whined when it caused more motion inside.

Shuuhei released Kisuke's skin and cock and crawled up his body: tongue dipping into navel and gliding up sternum. Face-to-face, Shuuhei met Kisuke for a soft kiss. "Kisuke..." Shuuhei said quietly, dark eyes searching. "Do you mind if I mark you?"

Whimpers escaping him, Kisuke blinked dazed eyes at Shuuhei, trying to comprehend the words, and when the meaning struck home, Kisuke shuddered. "Marked by you as... yours?" Shuuhei nodded, and Kisuke's voice trembled, though Kisuke was at a loss as to why. "Yes. Please... please do."

Shuuhei kissed him again, deeper and hungrier. "Thank you," Shuuhei husked before leaning to grab something off the bed. A blush tinged his cheeks and he laughed as he showed Kisuke the plastic envelope full of rainbow-colored Sharpies. He pulled out a black one and uncapped it with his teeth.

"W... what are you?" Comprehension dawned;  _ mark _ him, indeed. "Oh... oh my."

"Not  _ quite _ as permanent as some things, but..." Shuuhei murmured as he slid back down Kisuke's body, dropping the markers within easy reach. He settled between Kisuke's legs, one hand lazily stroking Kisuke while the other set felt tip to the shorn skin just above Kisuke's cock.

" _ Ahhh... _ yes... oh... that feels... oh lord, Shuuhei, is that why you shaved me?" Kisuke asked, amazed and bemused all in one. The idea of Shuuhei's art on his own skin had never seemed feasible, as Kisuke had never been able to decide on something he could live with for the rest of his life, but this intrigued him. A mark he could carry that was utterly and uniquely Shuuhei's.

"Mmhm," Shuuhei murmured, the felt pen scrawling wide over groin, leg, hip, lower belly, and back to base. He started to make quick, fast, lines that stroked and tickled, and when Kisuke twitched, Shuuhei casually licked the head of Kisuke's cock until Kisuke gasped. "Thought that while I had you bound and helpless, I might as well ink you up."

Breath slithering through clenched teeth until Shuuhei ceased the wet torture, Kisuke managed a weak chuckle, hands relaxing in the cuffs and toes flexing. "I do enjoy how you surprise me, and… well. I've always admired your art."

"Really?" Shuuhei asked, interested, as he swapped markers. He began to color Kisuke like a makeshift canvas, free hand resuming its light strokes to Kisuke's length.

" _ Nnnn... _ oh... lord, Shuuhei." Kisuke bit his lip as his hips rode the hint of friction, wanting more so badly he ached, but the strain-stretch of his legs was doing its job. He couldn't build enough tension to orgasm, knew it had something to do with not getting enough pressure behind his prostate, but it didn't matter except that Shuuhei's hand was starting to drive him insane.

Shuuhei chuckled and the hand on Kisuke's cock fell away, bracing against Kisuke's hip while he rapidly changed to another marker, making quick lines. He bent over Kisuke's thigh, mouth brushing kisses while he continued to draw. Kisuke sighed with the caresses, breathing evening out, and he closed his eyes. He wondered what Shuuhei was drawing; the light slashes felt so detailed and careful.

Shuuhei blew over damp ink. "You okay?" he asked, mouth tantalizingly close to Kisuke's cock while he colored in shapes.

Kisuke's body rolled, and he hoped it was slow enough that it wouldn't bother Shuuhei's work. "Mm... yes. Quite content." 

"Good. We might be here a while." Shuuhei's grin lit up his face to make him look impish and younger, and he sat up to swap the marker's angle. 

"That's all right," Kisuke reassured the younger man, smiling back at Shuuhei's tender expression.

"Good. But don't want you to get bored... so..." Shuuhei looked down again, concentrating on the ink, and the vibrator came to life just as he pulled the felt tip away from skin to switch colors.

_ "Nnngod!" _ Kisuke cried out and bucked in surprise and shock. Chain chimed, and Kisuke moaned and writhed as the vibrations, one right up against his prostate, woke everything up again. Shuuhei stroked Kisuke's inner thighs while Kisuke struggled to settle, and even then soft sounds leaked from Kisuke's parted lips.

"You're gorgeous like this, Kisuke," Shuuhei said in a low rush, like he worried he wouldn't get the words out before he stopped himself from saying them. "God..."

Shuuhei's praise made Kisuke twist and moan. The ache and wonder of how someone could see him that way made Kisuke's want for Shuuhei cut even deeper.

"Just… gorgeous," Shuuhei repeated, and Kisuke whined. Panic flared as he didn't think he  _ could _ hold still, but then Shuuhei was there and resting forearms over Kisuke's legs and hips, holding him down for a heartbeat or two before continuing drawing.

"Good," Shuuhei muttered, and Kisuke's head tossed to one side as a marker tip slid over his balls: stroked and scraped and tickled to the point of insanity. Kisuke's breathing sped up and went hectic as Shuuhei's fist enclosed his cock -- not stroking, holding, but it was enough to wring a cry from Kisuke. More weight pressed on his legs, and Kisuke did his best to obey the silent command, but his entrance tensed and pulsed around the moving balls, and he realized his every pant was tinged with a quiet whimper.

"Jesus," Shuuhei cursed, and he shakily sighed. The marker tip returned, coloring around Kisuke's base, and Shuuhei alternately drew and suckled at Kisuke's weeping cock with teasing lightning strikes of lip and tongue. 

_ "Nnngh--!" _ Kisuke's thoughts blurred into red haze, the pleading broke into pitched moans, and for seconds that turned into agonizingly delightful minutes, the soft buzz of the vibrator, Kisuke's sounds of need, and Shuuhei's fast breathing filled the room. 

"There," Shuuhei said, sitting up and capping the marker, flinging it aside. He hummed, hands squeezing both of Kisuke's thighs as he studied his work. "Got a little distracted there toward the end, but..." He chuckled, bent, and lapped again at Kisuke.

Body undulating, Kisuke cried out in pure desperation as Shuuhei's attentions drove everything from his head. He swallowed, trying to stop the sounds, but Kisuke couldn't, and the feeling of helplessness made him moan louder, pausing to manage a strangled, whispered,  _ "Please." _

Shuuhei squeezed Kisuke's hips with near-bruising force and swirled his tongue around Kisuke's crown, hand steadying Kisuke's base. He sighed a groan and tightened his lips before slowly --  _ painfully _ slowly -- slipping mouth and tongue down Kisuke's length, forcing the head of Kisuke's cock into the tightness of Shuuhei's throat.

Kisuke threw his head back and yelled, yanking at all his bindings and trying to close his legs, body sheathed in sweat and sticking to the sheets. His legs trembled with their stretch, the movements jolted the balls in his ass, and he twisted, arching to find more of Shuuhei's mouth, but half-sobbing because Kisuke knew that there was no way he could come even if he did.

Fingers dug in an unforgiving clench into Kisuke's skin, Shuuhei groaned loud and long and swallowed Kisuke down, before rising up to set a tortuous rhythm, bobbing his head, hand stroking anywhere his mouth couldn't reach. 

Kisuke could only gasp, eyes open but sightless, and on one glide down, the vibrator kicked up a notch, the buzz louder than the wet-slick breathy noises of mouth covering cock, but not nearly as loud as Kisuke's howl. He desperately tried to pump into sweet, roiling heat, but each stroke couldn't bring completion. The tension through his body could only go so far, and each stroke only brought more frustration, but still he sought more. He loved hanging like this on the horns of his own desires, but the denial of completion was as overwhelming as the sensation that made him crave it, and his sounds morphed to growls and soft snarls that scratched his throat.

More glides, swallows, and cries and then Shuuhei abruptly ceased, making Kisuke's body try to curl in on itself. A light lick on Kisuke's head made him garble a cry before Shuuhei's tongue brushed over trembling abs and sternum, body following in a smooth motion. The slide of skin on skin made Kisuke's eyes focus, lids fluttering, and then Shuuhei's lips caught skin above Kisuke's left nipple and sucked hard, teeth biting and worrying the skin into a dark mark. The combination of pain and arousal, the tug and pull and added layer of uncontrollable want, made Kisuke's shout echo off the ceiling.

Shuuhei released Kisuke's skin with a hiss, sliding up until they were eye to eye. "Kisuke," Shuuhei murmured, affectionately awed, and his mouth met Kisuke's in a messy mix of lips and tongue. Kisuke yelped into Shuuhei's mouth as the body atop Kisuke's ground down and fingertips pinched at Kisuke's nipple.

"Oh... oh gods... Sh--Shuu--Shuuhei." Kisuke didn't know what his body did, couldn't keep track of it anymore. He was unsure what was pleasure or pain, what he wanted and didn't, and the sensations rocketed through him in trails of fire. 

Shuuhei shuddered and whimpered like something broke inside him. "My God, I've never..." 

Kisuke made a low questioning sound, unable to find words in a maddening turn from his usual abilities. It was nearly impossible to think, but something about Shuuhei's tone made Kisuke nearly die in the hope that the other man would continue.

Shuuhei shook his head, and he let go of Kisuke's nipple to skim down between them, taking both of their erections in hand. Shuuhei answered Kisuke's broken sigh with a shiver. He planted a kiss on Kisuke's cheek, and his breathing was erratic but those dark eyes were steady on Kisuke's face, watching with a focus that burned in its intensity.

Kisuke tried to form a plea, Shuuhei kissed him, and he spoke in a gravelly murmur above Kisuke's lips. "Never thought... could want someone as much as I want you." Shuuhei kissed Kisuke's cheek, dragged lips on his jaw. Feeling insane, Kisuke moved his chin to give Shuuhei more access, whimpering at the affection and care. "Love every sound you... make, the way you move for me, trust me, and just..." 

Something crumbled within Kisuke's defenses. The combination of helplessness, frustration, and Shuuhei's obvious adoration brought a wetness to his eyes. He moaned when Shuuhei nudged his head to the side and licked his ear, breath stuttering like a struggling butterfly and inspiring shivers throughout Kisuke's body. The firm, lazy strokes continued from bases to heads and back again, and Kisuke spiraled higher and higher.

"Want and need you... Kisuke... love it... love  _ this. _ " 

Shuuhei's efforts to speak -- to explain, to tell, to show with his body and voice how he felt -- tore at Kisuke's control. He felt tears in his eyes as his hips thrust into the shared friction of Shuuhei's hand and the vibrations of the balls within him made him fervently and ardently wish he could tense enough to come. Multiple types of need blindsided Kisuke -- the physical that he expected and the emotional that he didn't.

And Kisuke couldn't come; couldn't move or act or even speak. Shuuhei's tenderness and vulnerability made a bower of safety. There was nothing to be frightened of, nothing to guard against, no reason to fight for what he wanted or try to keep it hidden. Kisuke trusted that Shuuhei would take care of him, even strung out in a never-ending cycle of unrelenting pleasure and arousal, and Kisuke  _ wanted _ this: wanted to trust and have it returned sevenfold. So Kisuke closed his eyes, surrendered, and let himself exist, desire, and react.

Lips kissed Kisuke's face, and a faint, "Thank you" met Kisuke's ears before Shuuhei's touch slowed, stopped, and slipped away. A second later and the vibrations deep within Kisuke's body ceased, and Shuuhei met Kisuke in a kiss that was shattered by breath and remade by repetition. Kisuke kissed back, notes of need exploding with each press and caress, each touch of lip to lip, and he sucked and bit any part of Shuuhei he could get.

The quick slide of tongues and fast breathing continued as Shuuhei reached for something and resettled atop Kisuke. Sweat made their bodies slippery, and Shuuhei panted through his nose, moaning when Kisuke's teeth scraped his tongue and caught and held his lower lip. 

"Fuck," Shuuhei cursed. Hot air melded and mixed, and Shuuhei trembled as he moved again, hand caressing Kisuke's side before his fingers found and pinched Kisuke's nipple.

"Yes!" Kisuke wrenched at bindings. Shuuhei was affected, wanting him and needing him, and as that knowledge sank further, Kisuke shuddered all over. "Love... love what you're… you, Shuuhei, are doing to me. Please... yes."

Shuuhei sucked a harsh breath and pushed up enough to look down at Kisuke, eyes swirling black with desire. The shapely mouth worked into a smile before he moved down, teeth and lips replacing fingers. Kisuke tossed his head, sensations running through him like water over dry ground.

"Goddamn..." Shuuhei murmured. With the sound of light chain sliding along the sheet, Shuuhei got one of the clamps in his hand. He reared up, one hand on Kisuke's chest while the other applied the metal to skin.

_ "Uunngh..." _ The breath left Kisuke in a cough as the current of constricting metal went right to his cock. His hips jerked, and chain and leather protested.

Shuuhei's lips and hands dragged over Kisuke's torso, carefully avoiding straining erection and any places begging to be touched. Dropping a kiss to Kisuke's inner thigh, Shuuhei gently removed the toy from Kisuke's ass, and Kisuke mewled at each stretch of bead. The soft thump of plastic hitting the floor followed half a second later.

" _ Oooh... _ yes... please, please, Shuuhei," Kisuke pleaded, and he tried to spread his legs just an inch further, tilting his pelvis so that the man between his legs would have any kind of access at all, begging with his body as well as his voice.

Shuuhei made a soothing shushing sound while he stroked down Kisuke's legs. He watched Kisuke's face and leaned to one side, getting condom and lube in his hand. Shuuhei made fast work of foil, roll, and slick, eyes hooding as he stroked himself. Task complete, he tore away his gaze and reached back to unclasp the quick release on Kisuke's left ankle, shifting fast to reach and get the other undone.

Kisuke moved heavy limbs, shivering at Shuuhei's hands on his skin. Kisuke bent his knees, and when he tried closing them, the arousal that gnawed at him for hours rose with a snarl. With a cry, Kisuke spread his legs again, raising them, keeping them wide and tilting his hips.

Shuuhei crawled up Kisuke's body, lips finding shoulder, neck, and corner of Kisuke's mouth. He sat back suddenly, and reached down by the bed and returned with a pillow. Shuuhei eased the blond off the bed, slid the pillow under his back, and hooked an arm under one of Kisuke's knees, not lifting, just holding.

"Can you...?" Shuuhei asked, slowly and carefully pushing Kisuke's leg toward his chest. Nodding, Kisuke tried to lift and quivered as muscles stretched.

"Easy," Shuuhei said. "Let me..." Shuuhei leaned against the back of Kisuke's thigh, the blond's knee hooked over Shuuhei's arm, letting him brace on the bed. Shuuhei breathed a shaking sigh and set his tip to Kisuke's entrance and pushed inside without pause, a low, broken groan rasping from his throat.

_ "Uuuuhn." _ Kisuke gave and Shuuhei's cock slid smoothly in, filling and invading. "Tide... time and tide..." he murmured.

Shuuhei was quiet as he propped himself over Kisuke so that their noses almost met. His hair hung down in shaggy, damp locks, and his mouth was open to rushed breathing that he obviously tried to control. Bracing on knees and the arm supporting Kisuke's leg, Shuuhei grabbed the other clamp and with a gritty sound attached it to his nipple, letting out a harsh pant as his hand hit the bed when the task was done. Looking down, Shuuhei bent to kiss Kisuke, eyes open, bodies joined and still.

Kisuke felt blinded by brilliant flashes of sensation. He flexed his tied arms and felt his whole body quake. "Yes." Kisuke broke the kiss to whisper, gaze full of watchful black eyes. "Please take me, as softly and inevitably as the tide takes dry sands."

Shuuhei's breath shook over Kisuke's mouth for a heartbeat before he shifted, sliding out and pushing back inside Kisuke with an agonizingly slow pace. Kisuke's hips strained for more. "Yes. Stars rising...  _ oooh... _ and falling... within the night sky."

Soft groans kept the time, and Shuuhei's muscles rippled and flexed as he worked for measured control. "Your words..." A pull, a push, a swiveling grind. "Kisuke..." Another, and Shuuhei gasped. "Damn..."

Kisuke made a note of desperation, desire, and condemnation. "Fucked... damned and unforgiven... sweet Shuuhei."

"No," Shuuhei said, clear and loud, body rolling and refusing to move faster. "Saved and held." The words were halting, but Shuuhei made them firmer with a kiss and harder rock into Kisuke's body.

The words, the sensation, and the sudden conflagration of emotions held too long in check -- too long tied down as thoroughly as he was bound -- made Kisuke sob into Shuuhei's mouth. Kisuke didn't deserve this, had fucked up too many times in too many ways, but here was this man overcoming all the old pain and all the odds to actually tell  _ Kisuke _ that he was wanted. Kisuke quivered, half in denial, half in utter hunger of this unexpected attempt on Shuuhei's part at redemption through desire. The same need that hit him so hard in the limousine now blazed hot again. "You... you are, aren't you?" Kisuke rasped.

"Yeah," Shuuhei answered, every motion slow and painfully unhurried. He nudged Kisuke's head to the side, licked the shell of his ear. "I am," he whispered, labored breathing a brand on Kisuke's neck. "Here, with you, and like this... you're mine... means... I've got you, and..." Shuuhei stroked in and out, words choppy and husky, sweat beading on his forehead. "Will hold you here... long as I can..."

Kisuke groaned, deep and guttural, the muscles in his arms, shoulders, and chest bunching and pulling against his chains as the tide of his orgasm rose and rose, steady and all-encompassing. His body reacted to each stroke: jolted with each stop of Shuuhei's cock within him, tensed with every tug on the chain that connected them, tightened as Shuuhei slid out. 

"H-hold me..." Kisuke whispered. "Suspended over the abyssal... darkness... by cords of desire and light."

Shuuhei grunted, a high whine keening through his nose as one longer stroke pulled on the clamp with a sharper tug. "Kis...Kisuke..." Shuuhei managed, propping himself over Kisuke and keeping his rhythm. "Look at me."

Kisuke thrashed, some part of him raising a blood red flag that what Shuuhei asked was dangerous, but he growled and forced open his eyes. The expression on Shuuhei's face was loving, stripped of any pretense and full of naked longing. Shuuhei's mouth fell open as he pushed within Kisuke's heat again, eyelids fluttering until he regained focus. He bent to kiss Kisuke, watchful and wondering. Shuuhei's brow creased as he continued to move -- getting faster, forceful -- but his gaze never wavered from Kisuke's. 

"Want to see you..." Shuuhei whispered, rebalancing and taking Kisuke's cock into his hand.

"See... me?" Kisuke said, voice as thin as spider's silk and throat thickening with an emotion he couldn't even name. He trembled in the spotlight of Shuuhei's want for him, and he cried out in earnest with each slow stroke within and on him. His breath hissed from him at the tug of the nipple clamp, and Kisuke twisted as he felt Shuuhei react to the connection as well. 

Waves of desire on the high tide of his orgasm made Kisuke gasp for air and struggle, but he did his best to keep his eyes on Shuuhei's. "All... almost...  _ please, _ " Kisuke begged. "Close... oh Heavens... close, Shuuhei."

_ "Mmnph..." _ Shuuhei grit his teeth, stoically returning Kisuke's stare. In a flash his face and eyes filled with need, heat, and hunger that contorted his expression to one resembling a feral creature. "Fucking... hell..." Shuuhei groaned and the last of his resolve snapped, the shredding visible with his face so open, raw, and near.

Snarling, Shuuhei's next thrust was faster, harder, firmer and made him gasp against Kisuke's lips and face. Kisuke's body rolled under Shuuhei's as he moaned, the change in pace shoving him inch by inch toward the fall of his orgasm. Shuuhei pulled on the chain between them and slid out again, coughing a cry that Kisuke echoed, and still Shuuhei looked, still he watched Kisuke with vulnerable resolve.

Kisuke watched Shuuhei's intense black gaze, strangled on a note of two-toned need, and then froze. Two strokes later, Kisuke came with an explosive grunt as the last hour of denial finally shattered into a release that felt like it was going to snap every joint in his body and pump all his frustration, fear, and desire onto Shuuhei's belly.

"Oh-- _ ooooh _ ," Shuuhei moaned, loud and abandoned. His breathing got chaotic as Kisuke arched, rode out his ending, and howled as Shuuhei continued to move. Shuuhei hissed, choked, and a high whine got caught behind his lips as his spine snapped straight and his body pistoned into Kisuke's. His eyes stayed open but lost focus, and he remained unseeing until he sucked in a lungful of air.

Kisuke watched, fascinated and enthralled by Shuuhei's climax, even as his inner muscles tightened on the invasion of Shuuhei's cock. He whimpered and pulled at his chains, before he realized he could hold Shuuhei with his legs. Shuuhei's head dropped, and he panted, arms shaking where he held himself upright with locked elbows. 

"Damn... here..." Shuuhei rasped finally, and carefully eased Kisuke's leg down. Shuuhei fell onto his forearms and braced to either side of Kisuke's head, breath steaming next to Kisuke's neck.

_ ~*~ _

**And now for Darkprism's Omake:**

Kisuke: ...

Shuuhei: ...

Renji: ... d...damn?

Byakuya:  _ Come. Here. Renji. _

Renji: Uh... yeah... s-sure... *door slams*

Dee: ...

Liralen: ...uhm?

Dee: Right. I think... think we're done here.

Kisuke: ...oh... good. *falls over*

Shuuhei: *thumbs up*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	9. Chapter 9

Turning his head to nuzzle Shuuhei's cheek, Kisuke groaned as he gradually lowered his other leg down to the bed. Kisuke arched, stretched, and moaned as the chain pulled at his nipple. "Ohhh... Gods and goddesses... s-sorry about that..."

"'sokay..." Shuuhei slurred, much to Kisuke's gratitude. He shook his head and kissed Kisuke's cheek before he reached and undid the clamp on his own skin and then carefully undid Kisuke. A warm palm covered Kisuke's chest and abused nipple as Shuuhei eyed the cuffs as though they were an enemy about to attack.

"Rub a little... Mmm... there..." Kisuke murmured. "You can leave that for a little bit... I'll... I'll be all right until you get your breath..."

Shuuhei grunted, unconvinced. He smirked at Kisuke before kissing him with a wet press of tender mouth and tongue and Kisuke made a low sound of content. After a long moment, Shuuhei sighed through his nose, withdrew from Kisuke's body, making Kisuke wince and roll, and reached for the clasp on Kisuke's right cuff. He unfastened one side and then the other in quick succession, and looked down at Kisuke, brow furrowed. "Here...?" Shuuhei asked, rubbing Kisuke's arm above the bend of the elbow.

" _ Ooohhh... _ yes. Mm... just like that." Kisuke flexed his fingers, sighing at the return of circulation, and gradually straightened an elbow that had been locked for longer than he liked to think.

Shuuhei nodded, shifting onto knees to rub both Kisuke's arms. The brunette said nothing, his chest's rise and fall regaining its normal rhythm. Eventually he pulled a face, squeezed Kisuke's arms, and yanked off the condom, tying it and dropping it to the floor. He crawled up Kisuke's body, studying the blond. "C'mere?" he said softly, lying down next to Kisuke.

Nestled against Shuuhei's solidity and warmth, Kisuke closed his eyes on tears when Shuuhei's arms wrapped about him. The look on Shuuhei's face as Kisuke climaxed was burned into Kisuke's mind, and the evident love cracked and crumbled old defenses. Still, Kisuke hid his tears on Shuuhei's sweat-dampened skin.

Shuuhei sighed with his entire body. He squeezed Kisuke in a careful hug and swallowed audibly as though working up courage. "You're... Kisuke, you're beautiful. To me. Like you were, while we did this, and now." Shuuhei's cheek brushed back and forth over Kisuke's hair. "Maybe even more now. I'm... honored... and I loved every moment of being with you."

Completely unable to hide the shaking of his shoulders as the streaks of tears turned into sobs, Kisuke buried his face against Shuuhei's chest and let himself cry. "I... oh stars and rain... I'm... I'm all right, Shuuhei..." Kisuke firmed his voice as best as he was able. "Really, I am. I loved everything you did. I just...post-scene, I'm a little... vulnerable is all."

"It's okay," Shuuhei said in a blurry whisper. He pet Kisuke's hair before squeezing his arms in a tighter embrace. "Everything's all right, Kisuke. I'm here, you're safe, and... I'm happy to have you any way I can get you."

"Safe." Kisuke's whisper trailed off to nothing, and he shuddered all over. The honest intensity of Shuuhei's tone made him want to protest and hide. He ducked against Shuuhei and nuzzled, relaxing as though tired.

"Of course you are," Shuuhei said quietly. "It's... it's me, Kisuke. You know I'd die before I let anything happen to you. And here, like this... I've got you." He hugged Kisuke harder, pressed him closer. "Got you. Will hold you and keep you... 'slong as you want."

"Oh, Lords of Night and Day," Kisuke moaned. The thought of having Shuuhei for as long as he wanted stood like a single grass blade against a vast tornado of self-recrimination and guilt. The boy probably meant every word he said, and Kisuke couldn't figure out a way to let him down easily. "Shuuhei," Kisuke started, hesitant and completely unsure of how to continue because he wanted what Shuuhei offered but knew he shouldn't keep it. "That's a priceless gift."

"If you say so," Shuuhei replied. "It's just..." He made a frustrated noise, sighed, and stroked Kisuke's back. "Just something that's there. That you don't have to take or... do anything... with. Don't worry about it. This is good, too. Thank you."

Kisuke buried his face against Shuuhei's throat. "No... no... not... ah  _ shit _ . I love you, too. I've wanted you for a really long time, but I couldn't... I can't... I can't drag you into my life. It's too... gods, you know the surface of it. Two kids, two domestic partners, and there's a lot that... I can't endanger you, but I want you in an utterly selfish way."

Pulling back to nudge Kisuke's lips against his, Shuuhei silenced Kisuke's protests with a kiss. Hands roamed over Kisuke's back, one leg dragged him closer, and Shuuhei's tongue licked the hesitant words out of Kisuke's mouth. At long last, Shuuhei withdrew, cupping Kisuke's cheek. "Be selfish, Kisuke," he said, dark eyes flashing. "Hell, be a greedy bastard. I want you, too, and will kick your ass if you try to weasel out of something good and real because you think I don't know what I'm getting myself into. You act like this ancient man, but you're only three years my senior, and I'm tough enough to handle what you throw at me. I was a fuckin' street brat, and I hang out in tattoo parlors with drunks, ex-marines, and needle-happy pain freaks." Shuuhei smirked, but his eyes were searching and affectionate. "Don't you dare tell me what I can't take, Kisuke. Not when you said... not after..." Shuuhei closed his eyes, swallowed, met Kisuke's gaze. "Not after you say, 'I love you' like it's been there all along."

"Like it's..." Kisuke caught his breath at the ache that punched him in the gut. "It's like... oh, gods of the lowest hells, I said it, didn't I? And meant it, too. It's not what you can or can't  _ take _ for goodness sake. It's what I can or can't  _ give _ you, Shuuhei."

With an unimpressed grunt and hard look, Shuuhei studied Kisuke like the keys to controlling the universe were buried in his eyes. "When we're at Deathtoll, do you have a good time? Don't think -- answer. Yes or no."

"Yes," Kisuke watched Shuuhei, but he rubbed against Shuuhei's hand.

"Good," Shuuhei said. "When you saw me at Glow Friday night, were you happy to see me?"

"Very." Kisuke let Shuuhei lead, feeling blind, lost, and angry with himself. 

"Me, too," Shuuhei said. "Did you like me holding you in the limo?" 

Kisuke took a shaking breath but nodded. "And I like you holding me now."

"I love it," Shuuhei replied, hugging the other man with his arm and leg. "And I loved you cooking for me. You make a mean steak. Think you could do that for me again sometime?"

"Sometime... yes," Kisuke said quizzically. "Is... where are you going with this?"

"Hush," Shuuhei said, kissing Kisuke with force before pulling back and kissing the corner of his mouth. "Don't think, just answer when I ask you something. Did you like undressing me?"

Kisuke wanted to dodge, but he bit his lower lip and said softy, "Yes."

"Good," Shuuhei said, hesitant smile spreading his lips. "Because lots of people see the tattoos, but not everybody gets to know what they mean. And I liked telling you. A lot. Because it's you, I wanted to tell you, and I know you. So I know what it meant for you to let me put the tie between your teeth in the limo. For me to take you in the shower. For you to show me how you like to play..." Shuuhei's eyes softened, and he caressed Kisuke's lower lip. "Do you like me understanding what trust means to you, Kisuke?"

Kisuke closed his eyes, the warring emotions within him making him want to escape even as he also wanted to be held, seen, known. He didn't think he'd get to live this long, much less be where he now was now, and being with anyone was still dangerous. Still a risk. 

A gentle kiss, and Kisuke licked his lips to taste Shuuhei. Stupid, maybe; against his better judgment, certainly. But what was the use of living if he couldn't have love? Being safe only went so far, being alive wasn't the same as living. And now living meant getting to hear Shuuhei moan his name; meant that Shuuhei wanted him.

Kisuke opened his eyes and whispered, "Yes."

"I like it, too," Shuuhei said. "Because it took the same thing for me to let you buy me an overpriced shirt at James. For you to buy a drink at Deathtoll. You don't use things against your friends. I've always loved that about you." Shuuhei shifted, getting somehow impossibly closer, their noses brushing. "It's you, so you blindfold me. It's you, so you can tie me down and make me come. It's you, so I want hear you talk about stuffed French toast, want to hold you all night, and hear you scream poetry when I'm inside you. All that in a weekend, Kisuke. All that from the years we've known each other." 

Shuuhei caught Kisuke's chin. "So I know you deserve a hell of a lot more than a bad date with some cold asshole who would never appreciate you for who you are, for what you can and cannot do, and for what you give without knowing you do it." Shuuhei's eyes glistened, but he never wavered. "Please tell me you hear me."

Kisuke looked back through tears and whispered around the lump in his throat. "I hear you, Shuuhei."

Maybe it was that easy. It was just what they could give each other when they had the time, when Kisuke could find them a safe place just to be. Maybe he could ensure that Shuuhei wouldn't get dragged into his other life, and a traitorous voice in Kisuke's mind whispered:  _ What if he were beside you? Not just protected, not just kept safe. What if he were to help you? _

Kisuke knew he could trust Shuuhei to stay sane and safe in situations in which Renji would be hopeless. Small things to start or maybe not jobs at all, just someone else who knew Kisuke -- all of Kisuke -- and who also trusted  _ him. _

"Thank you," Shuuhei said, and he pulled Kisuke flush, buried his face in Kisuke's hair, breathed deeply. "'cause, really, the only reason I know what I can take from you is because I know what you can give."

Kisuke pressed against Shuuhei's throat and chest; let himself wrap around Shuuhei's body and just hold on. "Thank you for reminding me, Shuuhei."

"Anytime..." Shuuhei answered, voice thick with emotion and tears. They held one another, time marked by breathing and the slowing of Shuuhei's heart, pounding hard against Kisuke's chest and gradually easing. Finally Shuuhei shifted and kissed Kisuke's neck and shoulder. "So long as you understand that that means you're cooking me that steak."

"Yes," Kisuke answered with a rumbling chuckle. "I will. I promise." Reluctantly, he rolled away from Shuuhei, groaning as he tried to sit up.

"Would you stop that," Shuuhei said, gently chiding and laughing at the same time. He wiped his face before reaching and grabbing pillows. Carefully, Shuuhei eased an arm under Kisuke and lifted him upright using the pillows as props.

"Now I really do feel like an old man," Kisuke protested. "Gods, I'm sore." 

Shuuhei rolled his eyes as Kisuke settled. "You'd think a man with all your  _ years _ of experience would know when to ask for help."

Kisuke sniffed. "Well, I wished to see what you drew on me."

Shuuhei's hand trailed to touch the top of the drawing that now covered Kisuke's lower abs, hips, and groin. "Just... something..." 

Looking down, Kisuke gasped at the "something" that stood out in brilliant colors on Kisuke's pale skin. The midnight blue flower that bloomed over his hip was large, petals almost lazy, and it covered hipbone and the top of one thigh. Black chain and green vines snaked from it, weaving in loops and circles over pelvis, across stomach, and around his navel. The end of the chain curved upward, reaching for the other hip, and the vines trailed downward toward Kisuke's opposite leg.

The center of the flower was brilliant green, and in it was a quick-drawn sword, recognizable in shape despite the crude ink. Around the sword was a lopsided halo that rested on the hilt. Shuuhei traced the links of the chain with one finger, watching Kisuke.

"Oh, that is gorgeous," Kisuke said in a hushed voice. "They're like yours, so graceful. But..." He looked at Shuuhei. "Why did you choose a sword?"

Shuuhei's lips tilted up in a hesitant smile, eyes canting down as his fingers found the sword and halo. "Because you fight the good fight," Shuuhei said quietly. "Midnight blue because you're secretive, like the night... green because I know you like it. Chain because you're bound to..." Shuuhei paused, mulling words. "Something. Many somethings, maybe. And vines for growth. For me." Shuuhei shrugged.

Kisuke stroked Shuuhei's jaw, fingers sliding up to his hair and then gently back down again. "Indeed, that is very appropriate, my friend, my... lover. I find that growth for you is very much worth doing, and am intrigued by how you surprise me in so many lovely and pleasing ways."

Shuuhei eyed Kisuke. "Uh-huh," he said with a sigh. "Love you, too, Kisuke. Even with your mouth." Shuuhei kissed the long-winded body part in question. "Mmm... and sometimes even because of it." 

Kisuke softly  _ harrumphed _ and kissed Shuuhei back, slow and sweet. He sighed and stretched, and joints popped and crackled. "I guess we should think about cleaning up, packing up, and calling the limo soon, I'm sad to say. There's not much left to the day."

"Mm... we can think about it." Shuuhei pulled one of the pillows from behind Kisuke, catching the man before wrapping around him.

Kisuke relaxed into the embrace, liking Shuuhei far too much and craving more. He leaned against Shuuhei and laughed softly as his hand trailed against inked skin. "Right. I'll admit I'd rather think of you."

Shuuhei hummed. "That sounds like a much better plan." He settled against Kisuke, holding him and content. "Limo, moving and all that later. For now, don't want to let you go."

"And that's a plan that speaks of remarkable insight, sweet Shuuhei," Kisuke murmured, and let himself enjoy the safety inherent in Shuuhei's embrace.

***

The driver slammed the trunk, and Shuuhei nodded at the man. Sighing an explosive exhale, Shuuhei reached and took Kisuke's hand, squeezing perhaps too tightly around the slender fingers. He let himself be led to the back door that the driver held open, and he glanced back up at the house, which was much less Alfred Hitchcock in the light of day. His stomach churned, his heart beat too hard, and it took him a couple of seconds to realize that Kisuke paused before climbing into the car. Shuuhei turned to meet gray eyes that took his breath away, and it dawned on him that he still clutched at Kisuke's hand like some needy idiot. He swallowed and blushed.

Kisuke smiled and brought the knuckles of Shuuhei's hand to his lips. "I've enjoyed this weekend very much. I'm almost sorry to leave."

Shuuhei opened his mouth, closed it, and told himself it was ridiculous to get the shivers just from the brush of lips. Full, mobile lips that could do such amazing things around his--

"Yeah," Shuuhei agreed, hoarsely. He frowned and let go of Kisuke. "Me, too."

Kisuke took back Shuuhei's hand and tugged gently on Shuuhei's wrist as Kisuke bent to slide into the smooth leather interior of the limousine. Shuuhei didn't know it was possible to feel such relief at a simple touch, but his shoulders sagged with it as he followed Kisuke into the car. The door closed, the driver went around, and Shuuhei saw the screen already up between the compartments. 

Not letting himself think too much about it, Shuuhei slid over to Kisuke and wrapped the man into his arms, chin brushing over blond hair. "After... after everything." Shuuhei paused, unable to say,  _ After confessing how I really feel, holding you while we both cried, and trying to figure out which way was up long enough to clean up and pack only to find out that I'm scared shitless that you'll just fucking disappear when we get home, and a ten hour flogging would be easier to take, for the goddamned record, _ but he thought it. "I don't want to let go."

Kisuke's body stiffened in one instant and relaxed in Shuuhei's arms in the next. "I don't want you to let go, either," Kisuke murmured. "But I need to tell you some things, first, and ask you a few questions."

Shuuhei frowned and tightened his hold on the other man. Kisuke could damned well  _ order _ him to stop if he didn't like it. "Okay..."

Kisuke kissed Shuuhei's lips. "You already know that I have two kids that depend on me, and two partners that share in my living arrangements and business, yes?"

"Yes, I know."

"They're with me to help with a situation I didn't expect to survive. I was prepared to die going after Aizen, but I didn't, and I have duties and allies I never expected. And now..." Kisuke pursed his lips and took a breath. "Now I'm afraid I have something I need to live for."

Shuuhei tilted his head, working his way through Kisuke speech. "Aizen" was a code name for some creepy ass son of a bitch involved in the mob. Shuuhei worked to wrap his brain around the idea that Kisuke knew the guy.

"I know I do," Shuuhei said quietly. "Have something to live for, I mean. Several, really, but..." Hesitantly, Shuuhei kissed Kisuke again with his eyes open. "New reasons aren't bad things."

"Yes," Kisuke said softly. "Yes, they aren't bad at all. I was afraid that I would drag you into that mess if we became involved; but you were right. You are strong, you are very capable, and I'd be remiss not to acknowledge you. You could be very good at the things I do in the dark. Would you want to help me and mine?"

"Yes," Shuuhei said immediately, uncaring as to the how and what said help would entail. Helping Kisuke was to the good, that much Shuuhei knew for certain.

Grey eyes widened, and Kisuke shook his head, hugging Shuuhei tight. "You are amazing, my friend."

"'Friend' being the key word there, Kisuke," Shuuhei teased. "Even without this weekend, I've known for a while now that I'd help you bury a body. All you have to do is ask and give me time to grab a shovel." 

Resting his forehead against Shuuhei, Kisuke sighed. "That's what I needed you to know and what I needed to ask. I am bound by what little honor I have to the people who need me, but with you..." He quirked a grin up at Shuuhei. "With you, it's all about choice and desire, but I may propose unique meeting places for us just keep you from being made a target, if that's all right?"

"Target," Shuuhei said dully. He grunted and tucked Kisuke beneath his chin. Shuuhei was quiet for a long time, holding Kisuke, listening to them both breathe. He knew there was a lot he needed to know, ask, understand. Shuuhei knew that some things he'd have to take on faith; that was how it always worked with Kisuke, really. If Shuuhei trusted the man enough to believe Kisuke would never do anything to hurt his friends, partners, or his kids intentionally, then Shuuhei could trust him to tell Shuuhei what needed to be known or said. 

Shuuhei stroked a thumb over Kisuke's cheek. "I'll follow your lead. I'm... happy to do it. I love you, Kisuke, it's that simple, and I'll meet you wherever you think is best, and I'll try to keep my mouth shut when you say it's better if I don't know something." Shuuhei gripped Kisuke's jaw and made their eyes meet. "Though I want any and all of you. You know that, right?"

Kisuke's gaze met Shuuhei's without the flutter of lashes, the shadow of his customary hat, or the more familiar hooded look that always hid something behind smoke-colored eyes. "I do. It still..." Kisuke swallowed and his eyes flickered down and then forcibly back up to Shuuhei's. "I still get struck wordless by it, but I now know."

"Oh good," Shuuhei said on a sigh. He grinned, suddenly, and kissed Kisuke until he had to find air. "Hate to have to beat sense into you. Really. Awful, that."

"Mm," Kisuke hummed against Shuuhei's lips. "I might enjoy that, sometime."

"Time and place," Shuuhei mumbled, kissing Kisuke again, slow slide of tongues moving together driving him to distraction.

"How's meeting up Friday at Deathtoll?" Kisuke said in a breath between kisses.

"Mmm," Shuuhei moaned. He clutched at Kisuke's shirt. "Friday sounds like, oh  _ fucking hell. _ " Shuuhei broke off with a scowl that turned into a laugh.

"What?" Kisuke looked dazed. "What?"

Shuuhei pushed Kisuke against the side of the car, entangling limbs while hands roamed. No, he really wasn't going to get enough of Kisuke anytime soon. Might take  _ years _ , really... to even begin to...

" _ Mmgh, _ " Shuuhei said, pausing for the damnable words. "Nothing, it's nothing. I promised Renji dinner on Friday." An idea dawned. "You could come? Be my date? Have to put up with Byakuya, in that case, but..." Shuuhei licked the tip of Kisuke's nose. "Make it up to you if it got strained." A kiss to Kisuke's jaw. "At any point..." A kiss to his throat. "At all..."

"You... don't...  _ ngh _ ... play fair, Shuuhei. But... uhm... right... dinner." Kisuke moaned as Shuuhei bit down over Kisuke's pulse. "Yes. I'll be there."

"Good," Shuuhei sighed against Kisuke's skin before stroking over the blond scruff. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

The smile that lit up Kisuke's eyes made Shuuhei mold their mouths together in a fast, hard kiss. The laugh that followed made Shuuhei grin against Kisuke's cheek. And the warm embrace taught Shuuhei new things about happiness and hope.

"Me, either, Shuuhei. Me, either."

_ ~*~ _

**And now for Dee's much anticipated omake!**

Dee: ...aww... *sniffle* It's...

Liralen: Yeah... over. Maaan... *cuddles Dee*

Shuuhei: ... ... Which means we can fuck again, right?

Kisuke: Oh,  _ absolutely _ sweet, sweet, Shuuhei.

Renji: *bellowing from bedroom* Oh for fuck's sake, GAG me...

Byakuya: Well, if you insist...

Renji: No! I meant! Now, wait a goddamned-- _ mmmph _

Dee: *stares at various rooms full of hot men in the midst of making out* Hm. So you know... Lira... what would be hot... 

Liralen: Oooh, what a  _ lovely _ idea...

Dee: *grins and bursts into evil cackling*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


	10. EXTRAS

**FANART!**

**By Chronomorphosis! THANK YOU!**

  


**Notes on Characters…**

In Monoshizukanohi, Shuuhei is a tattoo artist who works out of his friend, Ray Cee's, shop when he can. He also works with Renji in the redhead's clothing story, Howl.

Kisuke owns a chain of grocery stores. He's only three years older than Shuuhei, though he likes to make jokes about being next door to ancient.

 

**Shuuhei's Tattoos**

You may notice that Shuuhei's tats are a smidgen different here than in canon. I took liberties. Description follows...

 

Small, green lizard crawling over left collar bone, bright silver-sheen eyes.

 

Left arm covered with hodge-podge of purposefully faded stars, swirls, and black razor-wire pattern.

 

Right arm has brilliant red-and-black snake: mouth open over the back of his hand, body and tail in swirling not-seen-in-nature pattern up his arm, wrapping and stopping in the bend of his arm.

 

Upper right arm, circling, are the words: _To Thine Own Self Be True_ in gothic script.

 

Around both elbows are dark-emerald green vine pattern, in concentric circles: more thorns than leaves.

 

Lower right side, below bottom rib: there's a slit of black that's faded to look like it's a crack in his skin, red peering at the edges. Coming from the mouth of the crack are dark green vines. They wrap in random patterns around his waist, up his sides, over his shoulder blades, and trail down his right thigh, wrapping, and down over both ass cheeks on the back (the tops, they curl in tendrils). The vines have thorns, some are bloody, some are dripping silver, some are just black. Flowers - not found in nature - bloom in three places:

 

  1. Over his left hip - dark purple blossom with a black heart stabbed with a small silver knife for the center.
  2. Over his right shoulder blade - brilliant red blossom with a skull for the center
  3. Over/around his left pectoral & sternum: smaller sky blue flower with a dark blue eyes, long-lashed, in the center.



 

In the cut of his lower abs he has more vines, though these are slightly different: the thorns are longer, pointer, and the art looks more tribal. They dip all the way down to where leg meets body and circle his navel.

 

He has razor wire that matches the stuff on his arms around his left ankle.

 

He has an almost dainty tribal pattern that comes out from his hairline to cover his left temple and down in front of his ear. With his hair shaggy, it's hard to see.

 

Shuuhei has his earlobes pierced once on each side and a PA piercing - standard 10 gauge. Silver ring.

 

xxoo

<3Dee

**Author's Note:**

> ∞ For all information about Monoshizukanohi that you never knew you wanted to know, click [HERE](http://demented-dee.livejournal.com/12226.html).
> 
> ∞ I don’t own any characters in any fandom; I just entice them into doing things they never thought possible. The originals though, if present, are all mine. I also own the world, Monoshizukanohi, and all the places therein. 
> 
> ∞ Want more? Check out my other stories here or head over to my [Demented-Ink headquarters](https://www.demented-ink.com/). And make sure to stop by [Smoke Signals](https://www.demented-ink.com/smoke-signals) and keep in touch!
> 
> Much light, more love, and many, many baked goods.  
> ♥Dee


End file.
